One Man's Vengeance
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: (Complete Summary in first entry) My name is Rick Rayner, I was betrayed and abandoned by a superior I trusted. Now I have returned and nothing will stop me from enacting my revenge...not even a Spartan.
1. Prologue: The Siege of Eridanus II

**What remains of someone who placed his faith in one individual only to be repaid with the damnation of thousands?**

 **What remains of someone who has seen his friends die one by one at the hands of a seemingly unstoppable force bent on the complete annihilation of his entire species?**

 **What remains when the very cause one fights for, that one has committed his life to is called into question?**

 **The answer is simple: Vengeance.**

 **My name is Rick Rayner, I was betrayed and abandoned by a superior I trusted. Now I have returned and nothing will stop me from enacting my revenge...not even a Spartan.**

* * *

 **The year is 2530, 5 years since the beginning of the humanity's war of survival with the religious multi-race empire known as the Covenant.**

 **During those 5 years of warfare, the Covenant have burn their genocidal path through more than several dozen of the Outer Colonies.**

 **Now, a battle group of 8 UNSC ships of the line lead by Captain Andrew Del Rio rush to aid the Outer Colony world known as Eridanus II a world once home to a faction of Insurrectionists lead by the infamous Colonel Robert Watts.**

 **And unknown to many, the home of humanity's future hero Spartan John-117.**

 **The battle in space was swift, 8 vs 1 Covenant heavy cruiser. A win at the cost of 2 ships, a stunning victory given how advanced the Covenant are and the UNSC's history of fleet engagements with the alien empire.**

 **Now the remaining UNSC ships prepare to land reinforcements to local ground forces aiding in civilian evacuations, hoping to finish well before Covenant reinforcements arrive.**

 **Leading the charge are the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers of the 105th, brave men and woman willing to give their lives in the fight for humanity's survival….**

* * *

Corporal Rick Rayner stood fully dressed in his battle armor in one of several mission briefing rooms aboard the _UNSC Atlas_ , a carrier and flagship of this battle group in orbit around the planet Eridanus II.

Funny thing about Eridanus II, it's swarming with as many Insurrectionist as there are UNSC loyalists.

No wonder it saw its fair share of bloodshed long before the Covenant ever arrived. Hell, it was here where the 31 year civil war began all thanks to the turncoat Colonel Robert Watts.

Standing around the holo table that took up the almost half the room were Rayner's fireteam: Privates Samson, Albertus, Rook and Pierson.

Samson is a newer addition to the team and by far the dumbest ODST Rayner ever meet. Man can't even think properly on many simple tasks, yet he takes orders without question (those he understands anyway).

How such a man managed to join the military, let alone a special forces group was beyond Rayner.

Best guess is Samson's related to some big shot in UNSC High Command and they slipped him through or we've reached that point in the war where the UNSC is willing to take anyone they can get in this war.

Rayner prayed it was the forward.

Albertus is a fresh recruit transferred just before this deployment. He's a 18 year old who lied about his age to join the Marine Corps, not that this is unheard of just that he joined out of a sense of revenge as half his family were killed by Insurrectionists.

Everyone has their reasons, but Albertus signed up for more than he bargained for. Rayner felt a need to look out for the kid and took him under his wing. With any luck, he'll make it through his first engagement in one piece.

Pierce Rook is a grade A certified badass Scotsman, though everyone called him Rook or sometimes "The Highlander" due to his red facial and slightly over regulation hair. Rook typically handled heavy weapons, particularly explosives.

He always has a habit of pulling out a photo of his daughter whom suddenly died around the age of six. She got terribly sick all of a sudden and passed a week later. His wife committed suicide out of grief a day later.

Now he looks at the picture he keeps hidden under his armored chest plate as a reminder of what once was.

Lastly, there was James Pierson a marksman with a kill count that still sent shivers down Rayner's spin. If the two of them weren't best friends already, or James didn't have a friendly personality Rayner would've known best not to piss him off.

That said, Pierson rarely ever talked about his past even to Rayner.

All except Samson and Albertus spent at least few years fighting the Innies during Operation: TREBUCHET. Sure as hell gonna be awkward as hell fighting _with them_ now.

Aside from Rayner's fireteam, there are other ODSTs with experience fighting the Covenant.

There's Campbell, Checkman, Higgins, Kelly, Corporal Cortez, Corporal Rahud, Yevgenny, and Kiko.

Most of these troopers trained together, a few have been together ever since. None knew Rayner or his fireteam outside of reputation.

Everyone turned when they heard the massive doors open, snapping to attention and quickly saluting the three fellow ODSTs walking at a brisk pace into the room.

First Lieutenant Canfield their company commander, Second Lieutenant Faison acting as Canfield's second in command, and Sergeant Michel a man known and loathed for his by-the-book command.

A man Rayner had more than one _colorful discussion_ with.

"Alright troopers, pay attention cause I'm only saying this once!" Canfield shouted once he stopped in the center of the room. "We won the space battle, now it's time for us to help out on the ground."

"UNSC Marine and Army forces station on the ground are holding off Covenant forces while the civilians are rounded up and evacuated at the capital's spaceport. Local rebel cells laying dormant since Operation: CHARLEMAGNE are willing to aid us in our cause, so don't shoot any Innies you happen to see for once."

Canfield nodded to Michel. The latter stepped up as his CO stepped off to the side.

"Before we arrived, the Covenant successfully raided all the surrounding settlement within a few dozen clicks of the capital."

"Since then, they've split into two groups. The 1st is engaging the 34th Armored Division on the outskirts of the city limits. The 2nd is engaging with Marine, rebel, and local law enforcement elements inside the city."

"Intel reports that friendly forces have constructed a series of makeshift barricades along the three main routes to the spaceport and are successfully holding back the enemy. Reports on the battle outside aren't as reassuring as the Army is basically getting their asses handed to them."

"However, Major General Steward assures us that they will fight to the last. Meaning we need to work fast in order to get the civilians out in one piece."

"We can expect more intel once we link up with local forces."

2nd Lieutenant Faison stepped up once Michel finished speaking. "Out of the 300 ODSTs aboard this vessel, all except 3 platoons will be deployed to aid the 34th Armored. Out of these 3 platoons, each will be divided into Combat Teams of 12 and given various LZs thought the city."

"These platoons will be deploying via Pelican dropships along with other necessary supplies before dropping in additional reinforcements needed on the ground. If you haven't figured it out by now, the combat team gathered here is included in those platoons."

It's both a good and bad thing that they wouldn't be riding down to the planet in SOEIVs (Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles).

Good cause they wouldn't risk the chance of one or more of them dying do to the reentry process, crashing into buildings and the like or shock from impact.

They didn't call these pods metal coffins for nothing.

It is bad cause none of them would receive a boost of adrenaline that comes as one of the only benefits from riding a metal fireball through a planet's atmosphere and crashing into the ground.

Canfield took his place at the center of the room once more as Faison stepped back to his original position.

"We might be babysitting this time around but make no mistake we _will_ be in the thick of it." The 1st lieutenant said with the point of a finger.

"The enemy is sure to throw everything they have at us. Not only will we hold them back, we'll give'em a bit of interest to boot!"

A short cry of _oorahs!_ sounded out in reply.

With a satisfied smirk on his face, Canfield placed the helmet casually held at his side firmly on his head.

"We move out in five, dismissed."

Rayner glanced around the room. This is our Combat Team. A throw together of two or three fireteams all with experience fighting the Covies.

Not a bad deal to say the least.

* * *

It took the first wave of reinforcements thirty minutes to reach the surface.

It took the Pelicans an additional half hour to break through the atmosphere and reach the city safely.

The Pelican containing Rayner and his combat team landed in a clearing on a long, flat rooftop. Waiting for them was a middle aged marine officer holding onto his duty cap as dust and wind picked up as the dropship came in for a landing.

The marine waited for the ramp to drop and the ODST to pile out before approaching the craft.

Canfield and Faison moved to meet the man, quickly noticing the scar framed in his short buzzed goatee.

"I'm Lieutenant Fernad." The gruff sounding marine said, holding out a hand to Canfield. "Thanks for coming to save our asses."

With a smirk, Canfield firmly grabbed the man's hand. "What's the situation Lieutenant?"

"A hot mess, but one we can work with." Fernad soundly replied, pulling back his hand.

"My boys from E2 1st Battalion are set up from a point a few miles down the way to the spaceport. 2nd and 3rd Battalions are set up in similar fashion to the east and west with local law enforcement and Innies providing support."

"Civilians are mostly being herded in via the underground subway system. Those tunnels have been reinforced to act like bunkers thanks to all the combat this world seen in the past. I have squads sent out ever so often to search for civies who either never made it to one of the entryways or choosing to try their luck above ground."

"We got an HQ set up by the spaceport and a field hospital just below us." Fernad nodded at the Pelican. "Once we offload her for supplies, we'll start loading the wounded aboard. God knows they earned their pay today."

"How bout the Covies?" Faison asked.

"They've been throwing a few attacks here and there, but they don't seem committed. Can't say for sure, but it's like their buying for time same as us."

"What for?"

"Maybe for their friends to finish kicking the 34th's collective asses? Hell if I know, they're aliens."

"Right, so where do you want us?" Canfield cut back in. "My boys are eager for a fight."

Fernad let out a laugh. "Oh I'm sure they are. I need a few for a search and rescue mission, got a squad escorting some civilians pinned by a nasty swarm of Drones. The rest of yea I can use on the front. Too many damn cops up there for my taste."

"Understood." Canfield turn to face his men. "Sergeant Michel! Pick 5 guys and head off to save LT Fernad's lost marines!"

Michel shouted his reply before calling out the names of those he chose. "Rook, Rayner, Pierson, Samson, Albertus! You guys just volunteered! Let's move!"

"You hear him Helljumpers! Let's go!" Rayner added, despite how much he loathed the sergeant.

As Michel's team headed off downstairs into the field hospital, Lieutenant Fernad uploaded the last known coordinates of the lost squad to the ODST's HUD.

"Now then Lieutenant," Canfield said, regaining the marine's attention. "Show us where we'll be dancing."

With a smile and a gesture of his hand, Fernad guided the rest of the ODSTs off the roof passing by several marines jogging over to the Pelican dropship.

* * *

It took the better half of twenty minutes to slip passed friendly lines into the vast, abandoned concrete jungle before them.

The fireteam maneuvered through building after building, careful to avoid crossing into the open street unless necessary for fear of snipers. Surprisingly though, they never had any contact with the enemy thus far let along spotting any Covies.

Samson held the point, followed close behind by Sergent Michel. Rayner and Albertus held the center with Pierson and Rook at the rear.

Rook held a M739 SAW, Pierson his trusty M392 DMR, Sergent Michel had one of those new BR55 Battle Rifles, Samson a M45 Shotgun, Rayner and Albertus had M7S SMGs, and everyone had a M6C/SOCOM side arm magnetically attached to their legs.

"Not too far now." Michel said as the team fast walked down a vast hallway. "Should be the next building over."

Rayner glanced at Albertus. While his visor hid the kid's face, his body was showing several nervous signs.

"Hey," Rayner said, nudging Albertus's shoulder. The latter flinched in surprise.

Rayner let out a sigh, smiling. "Relax. Won't do any good if you're all tensed up."

Albertus slowly nodded in response, taking a deep breath.

"Just stick with me kid and you'll be fine." Rayner added, placing his left hand on the kid's shoulder.

"Right. Thanks."

A few minutes passed before Samson started screaming when he finished turning a corner.

Michel quickly dashed around after, raising his weapon as he scanned the area. Rayner and Albertus came a second after, each scanning a different section of the area for any hostiles.

"Where's the contact?" Rayner asked, not seeing any movement.

After the trooper failed to reply, Michel took a step towards Samson before seeing what the man was freaking out over.

In a far corner was a Bugger, still and torn with holes. The alien first Samson had ever seen in person and the man can't even tell it's dead.

Michel quickly closed the gap between himself and Samson, firmly gripping onto the man's shoulder.

"Samson! Look at me!"

The trooper turned his head, then looked back to the bugger pointing at it.

"Yes I see it, but I want you to look at me understand?" Michel shook the man once when he failed to comply. "Hey! Hey! Look at me Samson! Look at _me_!"

The man finally turned his head, whimpering. Michel turned him around fully, gripping him with both hands.

"Look at me! It's dead! Understand? Dead."

Yeah it was dead.

It's friends however, they were a different story.

As Michel calmed Samson down, two other Drones crept closer from overhead.

They popped down from overhead, hovering thanks to their wings and the small anti gravity devices a few steps from the two ODSTs. They aimed their weapons -Covenant plasma pistols- at the two.

Michel pushed Samson aside a moment before kicking off from where he stood, plasma sizzling by as he flew sideways in towards the ground.

"Return fire!" The sergeant yelled, pulling his battle rifle to bare and pulling the trigger three times before landing hard on the concrete surface.

The few rounds that hit blew the arm off one of the Buggers, causing it's next few shots to strafe left.

Rayner and Albertus opened fire on the giant bugs, quickly taking them down in a hail of bullets. As the Covies fell with a high pitch screech, Rayner walked over to Michel holding out his free hand.

"Nice job." He said, taking the hand as he pushed himself up.

"I aim to please." Rayner replied, turning his head to Samson. The latter cradled his shotgun in his arm like a child's blanket as he whimpered uncontrollably.

How the hell did this guy make it in the ODSTs?

"I'll take point." Michel said, taking in the same sight as Rayner. He turned around, then set off in a hurry. "Gunfire would alert anyone around the area. We need to move before more hostiles arrive."

Hearing this caused Samson to pull himself together, if only to spur him on to stop crying and move.

Rayner let out a sigh as the man ran passed him. "Hell of a fireteam." He said under his breath.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Lieutenant Canfield kicked the corpse of a Jackel sniper. He glanced at the carnage before him; about a platoon or two worth of Covenant dead with a few marine bodies scattered here and there.

This was the result of the latest "attack" by the Covies.

When recon spotted the mass of Grunts lead by a few Jackels coming and the marines station in front of the barricade started to take fire, Canfield did the only logical more: take his platoon of ODSTs and counter charge against the enemy.

Especially one that only half-ass assaulted their position.

He glanced at Faison, the latter talking with Campbell, Kelly and Higgins.

"Looks like the lieutenant is onto something." The voice of Corporal Cortez rang out. Canfield turned his head, noticing Checkman flanking the Corporal.

"About how these guys are half-assing their assaults?" Canfield asked, kicking the dead Jackel one more time. "Yeah, I'm starting to think there's something else going on here."

"And that 1st Lieutenant Canfield is _precisely_ why we are here." An unknown man called out to them.

The three ODSTs turned to find a full combat team of jet black with red highlight ODSTs gathered behind a single black RECON armored man.

Canfield instantly recognized their armor configuration. These guys are SpecOps. All clock and dagger types you never want to mess with, especially since most worked for the Office of Naval Intelligence.

No wonder they didn't hear them approaching. Goddamn spooks.

Canfield's HUD registered the agent in the RECON armor's IFF tag, along with his Captain rank.

The lieutenant snapped a quick salute, Cortez and Checkman following his lead in perfect unison.

"Sir!" They said together.

"At ease." The ONI agent said, waiting until the 3 ODSTs settled before continuing. "Lieutenant, excellent job repelling the enemy. I personally enjoyed watching such a audacious officer leading the charge against our enemies. I trust you'll keep up the good work."

"Sir! We will, sir!" Canfield soundly replied.

He along with many others within the UNSC stood on guard around ONI agents. Sure they are on the same side on paper, but a sudden appearance from one of them usually mean more bad news than good.

The RECON trooper nodded. "Then I hope you'll hold the line long enough for us to come back from our investigation. Wombat drones overhead have spotted some unusually activity by the Covenant and we've been tasked with recon. Can't say more than that I'm afraid."

"Understood, we'll gladly hold back whatever the enemy may throw at us sir." Canfield said with another salute. "If you excuse me, I need to regroup my platoon, sir."

"Of course lieutenant." The ONI agent said, returning the salute. "Carry on."

The agent watched as Canfield and the others briskly walked away, chuckling to himself.

No one liked ONI, as usual. Well whether they knew it our not ONI always works with the betterment of humanity in mind through whatever means they deem necessary.

One of the many reasons why people fear the members of ONI is how far they are willing to go to carry out that very task. Even using methods others consider _questionable_.

With the moment of amusement long passed, the ONI agent signaled his team to head off into enemy held territory for the goal of finding out what the Covenant are really up to on Eridanus II.

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

Tartarus stood leaning on his hammer: _Fist of Rukt_. The Chieftain overlooked the recently dug out excitation site before him, glancing as Locus and Goblins carried out their work to unearth the Forerunner artifact barred underneath the human's pitiful city.

He instructed the other chieftains with him to keep the humans occupied by containing their focus on their barricades as they carried out their holy work.

This is an assignment given to him by the Prophet of Truth himself. He couldn't fail, he shall not fail the Hierarch no matter how many sacrifices he must make to keep the humans from interfering with his holy work.

Especially when the Prophet unofficially made Tartarus his second-in-command and officially promoted to Chief Enforcer and Chieftain of _all_ Jiralhanae.

"Chieftain." One of his pack, a veteran warrior and captain named Melchus, called out as he knelt before him. He is a newer addition to Tartarus's hand picked pack and a considered candidate for his second-in-command.

"What is it Melchus?" Tartarus asked without turning his gaze from the excitation.

"One of our patrols have failed to report in." Melchus answered, looking at Tartarus's feet. "I sent another squad to investigate only to find their corpses."

"So, the humans then?" Tartarus said. "I suppose it was only a matter of time until they found us here." He turned to face Melchus. "Rally the pack, have them prepare for human incursion."

"Chieftain, if I maybe so bold?" Melchus asked, bowing his head low to the ground.

"Go ahead."

"What if we were to clear a path for them, lure them here where we will attack all at once and crush them completely?" Melchus suggested, raising his head a bit yet carefully keeping his gaze low.

Tartarus pondered this idea for a moment. "You suggest we let them fall into our grasp, giving them a glance at their prize before slaying the vermin?"

"It is as you say, Chieftain."

Tartarus chuckled, pleased by the idea. "Very well, but don't thin out our ranks too much. It may tip off the humans to your cleaver ruse."

"Yes Chieftain. I shall see to it."

"And Melchus. Gather the other chieftains as well. I want them among the ambush party."

"By your word Chieftain."

Melchus rose to his feet, turned, and left to carry out his orders. Tartarus watched him leave for the first few moments before returning his gaze to the excavation sight.

These humans shall be a sacrifice to the gods, with this planet and every remaining vermin on it soon to follow.

Tartarus smiled at the thought, looking forward to the sight of the human infiltrates dying by his hands.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

"Friendlies at 7 o'clock!" A marine with a MA5B shouted from up ahead.

The ODSTs reached the man a few moments after, noticing another marine holding a battle rifle.

"Thank god." The 2nd marine crouched behind a indented wall said. "Didn't think they'd send an evac team."

"Should have a little more faith in LT Fernad." Michel said, shifting his gaze at the 1st marine. "Who's in charge here?"

"Sergeant Edward Buck." The 1st marine said as an answer, pointing to himself. "Damn Buggers came from everywhere. Cut down most my squad and half the civilians we're escorting. The rest are hiding in the storage room behind me."

"Any wounded?"

"None that survived."

Michel looked back at Rook and Pierson. "Make sure the way back is clear and hold it so the civilians can pass." He waited for the two to acknowledge before turning back to Sergeant Buck.

"Follow us. We'll bring you back."

"Sure, but first you gotta know that if we move the rest of those damn bugs are gonna come after us." He said, pointing a thumb down the corridor. "Every time we tried to move, they jump us."

"We'll deal with it."

"They seem to have a leader too. Some red colored Bugger, has shields too."

Rayner raised an eyebrow at this. "Buggers got shields now?"

"Might be a squad leader rate or something." Albertus added. "If they're like other bugs we know, then the follow a system where they're born into their role."

"Either way, we'll kill it." Michel stated. "Get ready to move, we'll hold'em while you go."

Sergeant Buck nodded, turning back to his subordinate. "Get the civilians up and ready to go."

The marine nodded, before getting up with a turn. A few moments later, a dozen scared looking civilians started to head out into the hallway. Most had tears on their cloths and at least some scratch marks on their bodies.

"Rayner, Albertus. Get set to shoot some bugs." Michel said with the turn of his head. "Samson, take a few steps back and cover the civilians. Once the last pass you, follow after them understand?"

The man nodded in response, firmly gripping his shotgun before backpedaling several steps.

"Whenever you're ready sergeant." Michel said, aiming his battle rifle down the hall.

"Let's go!" Buck said, herding the civilians down the hall as his subordinate lead them to safety. They ran in an organized fashion, not panicking to their credit. Perhaps, they seen enough to know that panicking causes more harm than good.

"Here they come!" Rayner yelled, hearing the flutter of wings. As soon as he shouted, the first dozen Drones pored into the hallway filling it completely as more of their kind followed.

Michel, Albertus and Rayner all fired as once, pausing only to reload as their enemy swarmed forward. Green plasma round flew by the ODSTs heads. A human scream sounded out as one of the civilians were hit in the back of their head.

A few seconds in the firefight and the Drones seemed to be thinning out when a red colored Bugger welding a plasma rifle flew in front of the swarm. It's shields took the brunt of the bullets as it rushed the ODSTs.

Rayner tackled Albertus to the ground as the alien bug passed overhead, continuing towards the civilians beyond.

"Samson!" Michel yelled without turning his gaze from the swarm before him. "Kill that son of a bitch! That's an order!"

The trooper took a side step in front of the charging red Drone, aiming his M45 at the fast space bug. He pulled the trigger, taking down the alien's shields as it staggered slightly.

Samson quickly pumped a new round and fired again, this time killing the bug. It shrieked, sliding across the floor and coming to a stop before Samson's feet. The ODST stomped the creature's head in, satisfied at the crunching sound of his boot.

The others Drones all stopped, confused or dumbfounded who knows? They all made easy targets by hovering in place without anyone ordering them now.

Rayner and Albertus joined their sergeant in wiping the aliens out as Samson turned to follow the civilians.

"Clear!" Michel said, slapping a fresh magazine in his rifle.

"Good job kid!" Rayner said, patting Albertus on the shoulder. "See? It ain't so tough is it?"

"Job's done, lets move." Michel interrupted as he fast walked past the two. He pressed his chin on his helmet's radio pressure plate. "Rook, Pierson, hold position we're coming to you."

" _Understood_." Rook's voice replied over the comms channel. " _Samson just passed by, want us to stop him?_ "

"Negative. Let him be for the time being." Michel took his chin off the plate and stormed off.

With a sigh, Rayner lead Albertus after him.

* * *

 **Several minutes later...**

Melchus's plan worked.

The human team -13 black armored warriors- lured in without much trouble to the ambush point. Tartarus greeted them personally before his warriors revealed themselves and fired upon the heathenish creatures with Spikers, plasma rifles and Death Lobbers.

The enemy fought well however, killing almost three times their number with grenades and precise head shots.

The fact that Tartarus ordered the lower ranking members of his pack to wear only limited armor as a way to show their individual strength is a key reason why so many of his pack lay dead now.

Additionally, as a sign of his devotion, the Chieftain chooses to wear little armor.

He is not without protection however, as the Jiralhanae was awarded with a powerful personal shield upon his promotion.

Now as the last of the humans lay dying Tartarus held their apparent leader by the neck, holding it above the ground to eye level.

"Human. Do you even comprehend the holy grounds your filthy footsteps tread upon?" He asked, despite knowing the human failed to comprehend his words.

"Do you understand the gravity of this recent addition to the ever growing list of sins your race has committed? You've aimed to undo the holy work I have been tasked by the Hierarchs, the very Prophets that guide our Covenant on the path. This heresy is punishable by death human."

The human let out what seemed like laughter. It said something inaudible to Tartarus's ears before raising the small gun it still held in its feeble hands.

The Jiralhanae grabbed the human's hand with ease, proceeding to crush the gun along with the human's hand with a simple clenching of his fist.

The human screamed in agony as Tartarus released the human for a moment before grabbing onto it's helmet covered head.

"Your actions are an insult to the gods, and I shall gladly carry out the punishment for your heathenish deeds."

The Chieftain of the Jiralhanae squeezed down on the human's fragile head. It's helmet becoming a weapon as it caved in from Tartarus's brute strength.

Red blood ran down the black armor as the human's head was pressed like a lemon. Satisfied and unable to squeeze any further, Tartarus let the human's body drop to the ground before him.

He let out a small _huff_ before rolling the body away with a foot. "Such a pathetic race."

"Perhaps, yet none can deny their craftiness." The voice of one of three chieftains Tartarus brought with him: A grey bearded and elder Jiralhanae named Vopeion added.

Tartarus brought his eyes to the fully armored chieftain. His steel colored armor with blue highlights perfectly brought the color out of his beard.

Behind him stood the two other chieftains: Bracktanus and Pellius.

"Are you saying you _admire_ these humans, Vopeion?"

"I simply acknowledge our enemy's strengths along with their weaknesses." Vopeion replied with a smile, showing multiple gaps of missing teeth in his mouth.

"Never underestimate one's foe, that is one of the tenets my pack lives by."

"Wise words from an elder." Tartarus stated with a _huff_. "Which makes me suspect you think yourself clever."

"I do believe so, Chieftain." Vopeion answered, placing a hand on his chest. "That is one of the reasons why you requested my services, is it not?"

Clever indeed. Tartarus had to admit that much.

Since the beginning of their history, the Jiralhanae have been fighting each other in massive pack warfare.

The two meta-clans or Skeins as the Jiralhanae call them are the Vheiloth, who are more open to new ideas and favor technological advancement overall, and the Rh'tol, the more savage, stubborn and primitive members of their race whom favor strength above all else.

The majority of Tartarus's pack and subordinate packs fell under the Rh'tol Skein. Vopeion and his rather significantly sized pack belonged to the Vheiloth.

While the Rh'tol and Vheiloth usually hold each other in uneasy content at the best of times, they come to a unified understanding when it come to their new purpose within the Covenant.

Besides, regardless of passed relationships Tartarus valued members of his own race the possessed valuable skills.

He turned his gaze to the human corpses beyond the chieftain.

"This heresy will not go unanswered." He said, refusing to reply to the question when Vopeion already knew the answer.

"And how will my Chieftain respond to this blasphemes action?" Vopeion asked with a genuine smile.

"We shall strike the humans in force." Tartarus answered, turning to face his chieftains as he called them in turn.

"Vopeion, take your pack and strike at the center most human fortifications."

"Bracktanus, you shall attack along the east."

"Pellius, you attack the west."

"Do not relent in your assault! Crush these pitiful humans with everything you have! I shall supplement you all with members of my own pack, but know that failure comes at a price! Do _not_ disappoint me."

"By your will!" All three chieftains shouted, bowing their heads in submission before turning to carry out their task.

* * *

Sergeant Michel and his team along with Sergeant Edward Buck and the rest managed to reach friendly lines with any trouble.

Lieutenant Fernad was among the first to greet them as the civilians were quickly loaded up in transports.

"Thanks for saving my boys." The lieutenant said, padding Michel on his armored back. "Heard things got a bit crazy at the end there."

"Nothing we couldn't handle sir."

Fernad nodded in response. "Good to hear. Why don't you take your squad and meet up with the rest of your platoon? I ordered a few stockpiles be stashed between the defensive lines so feel free to resupply."

"Yessir. At once sir."

The ODSTs left the marines behind. Soon enough, Rayner noticed the various activities being carried out as the walked to the front:

Marines making repairs to various types of Warthogs.

Boxes of supplies being carried this way and that.

Two different types of Cyclops, Attack and Heavy Assault class, being checked over and some tested.

And other various rear line tasks.

Ahead, the ODSTs could spot several Wolverines in position in preparation for the inevitable return of enemy air presence.

Several Falcons and law enforcement Hornets lay in wait a top various clear rooftops and wide open areas.

There were even several Scorpions and Kodiaks, some in position a top sturdy buildings, no doubt airlifted up to these rooftops.

As the team passed the last defensive line along this path and unto a long series of similar barricades, Rayner couldn't shake the feeling of dread chilling his body.

Sooner or later, he realized, the Covies are gonna stop playing their games and hit them hard. Then, when everything goes to shit, blood will start to flow crimson in the streets.

Rayner could only hope that they would survive long enough to catch a ride off this godforsaken planet.

* * *

"Oh, look who made it!" Lieutenant Faison said as Sergeant Michel and his team strolled through the automatic door into the supply cash.

The sergeant and his team snapped a salute to the lieutenant, then spread out in the mostly open room.

Several dozen ODSTs lay scattered around, either talking among themselves, resting, resupplying, checking their weaponry, or any combination of these four.

"Heard you save a few civies." Faison patted Michel on the shoulder. "That's good, now you guys get to join us in the _real_ fight."

Michel nodded, already used to his superior's sense of humor. "Where's Lieutenant Canfield?"

"He's in the next room." Faison answered, pointing a finger at the far door. "Seeing when the next resupply for this ammo dump will come. We pretty much cleared it out thanks to the last three attacks. Don't worry though, there should be enough for you guys."

Michel thanked Faison, then moved to the indicated door. His team followed behind, waving or nodding at a few fellow ODSTs as they passed.

After walking down a short hallway, they entered in a room with an open balcony. They quickly spotted LT Canfield standing in front of a sergeant flanked by two fellow marines, one with a radio unit on his back.

"-Look I know how we need to keep all the defensive lines supplied, I'm just saying that if we don't get supplied soon we'll be in trouble once the Covies hit us in force." Cainfield said as the fireteam approached.

"I understand sir, but there's a proper procedure to these things." The sergeant replied. "We were supplied the last in the rotation, meaning it'll be some time before we receive another shipment. Believe me sir, I want our boys to have plenty of ammo when shit hits the fan. Chatter on the comms hints the other positions are just as deprived as ours. "

"Can't I talk to anyone to help speed things along?"

The sergeant shook his head. "They've already been notified sir. All we can do is to wait for the resupply unit to get around to us again. That said, we have enough supplies to last us one good battle."

"Right, so when the Covies come at us we only have what we got. What after that? Start throwing our weapons at them like rocks?"

"We do have mines we have yet to deploy. Our orders are to wait until the enemy hits in force though so our vehicles can traverse smoothly enough."

"Ain't that reassuring." Canfield turned his head, finally acknowledging Michel and the rest. "Welcome back sergeant. Came here for resupply? Well as you heard we have what we have to take it now before it's gone."

"Understood sir." Michel turned his head, nudging the fireteam towards the crates off to his side.

Samson rushed over to them. Rook stayed by Michel's side as the forward hadn't used his weapon during the last mission.

Rayner asked Pierson to help Albertus grab ammo for the both of them before heading over to the open balcony.

A marine with a M41 SPNKR launcher stood a few feet from an auto-turret, both overlooking the street below.

Rayner stepped in between the two and took a look at the defenses below.

Someone constructed a few trenches on top of the street with fast acting concrete. This served as the front line defense. The ODST could make out several marines moving about within the above ground trench line.

Behind those were various lines of barricades and sandbags with M247 and AIE-486H machine gun turrets practically everywhere along with the occasional LAU-65D/SGM-151 missile pod.

In between these lines of defense are various police cars, Warthogs and even some Scorpion tanks. Positioned in the rear is a trio of Kodiak mobile artillery cannons.

Marines, police equip in SWAT gear, a few ODSTs, and even some Insurrectionist soldiers were positioned through the defenses all equip with various weapons.

Rayner could make the IFF tags of several friendlies positioned in the flanking buildings, most likely snipers due to their high elevation.

Place before the 1st line of defense stood a Peacekeeper: a law enforcement issued Cyclops equip with a downgraded version of an M12(switched out for the usual low-pressure autocannon) and riot shield, two Warthogs, and several brave marines spread out along the street.

It would certainly take some work for the Covenant to break through all this and this is only the first line of defense. Then again, they may overcome them with mass bodies Covies usually throw at them especially since there isn't much in the line of spare ammo.

Yes, the marines and ODSTs would fight tooth and nail like they always have, making the enemy pay for every inch but it's only a matter of time before they could be overwhelmed.

Assuming the enemy attacked them with full force.

As Rayner though this, a voice rang out on the general comms.

" _We got movement._ "

Rayner's eyes widen, he glance back at his squad. Pierson meet his gaze and nodded. He heard it too.

" _Numerous contacts, all heading this way._ " The same voice said. " _This is the largest force they sent yet._ "

"Well shit." Rayner cursed under his breath. Looks like the enemy finally decided to stop playing around.

Meaning that they probably got whatever the hell they were looking for.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

" _We got movement._ " The voice of one of the marine snipers reported.

Corporal Banks brought his MA5B up to chest level. "Another enemy attack?" He asked, more to himself than anyone else.

" _Numerous contacts, all heading this way._ " The sniper continued. " _This is the largest force they sent yet._ "

"You gotta be shitting me." A marine near Banks said in disbelief.

"Lock and load marines!" Their squad's sergeant shouted. "Get ready to kill some damn Covies!"

Banks pulled the cock back on his rifle, steeling himself for the bloodbath ahead. Behind him, marines trenched in the concrete trench line stood at their battle positions ready for the enemy assault.

The Warthogs to the left and right of him rushed ahead, aiming to soften up the enemy's first wave.

They barely faded from view before the marines could hear the firing of their mounted LAAGs.

Corporal Banks let out a deep breath, hurrying over to one of barricades set along the sides of the main street.

Once he reached cover, Banks looked at the Peacekeeper mech silently hoping the SWAT member inside would cut down a number of Covenant before getting knocked out of commission.

* * *

"Alright troopers, Covies have come to the party!" Lieutenant Canfield shouted to his fellow ODSTs, holding up his MA5B. "I'm sure each and everyone of you will show them all how we humans have a damn good time!"

The ODSTs responded with a collective series of cheers, some even raising their fists up in the air.

"Snipers, I want you to spread out in these buildings and start picking off targets." Canfield shouted his orders a moment after his troops started cheering.

"The rest of you are with me on the street. We'll give these alien bastards what's coming to them!"

With another round of cheers, the ODSTs ran out of the supply cash and unto the streets. Their snipers heading off into various buildings while the rest of the platoon rushed forward in mass to the front line, passing various defenses as they went.

"Lieutenant Canfield!" A marine captain called out, raising her hand out towards the approaching ODSTs.

Canfield signaled his platoon to a stop, then waited for the brown haired captain to approach them.

"Lieutenant, spread your platoon out between the second and third positions."

"What about the first position?"

"Leave that to the marines already stationed there." She said, turning her head to the concrete trench line. "I rather risk loosing them than your platoon, harsh as that may sound."

Canfield didn't like it, but followed these orders like any other. He commanded Faison to lead half of the platoon to the third line while he lead the rest to the second.

There the ODSTs waited as the sounds of battle drew ever closer.

* * *

Vopeion watch as 5 of his vehicles; two Ghosts and three Choppers, chased after the surviving human "Warthog" or so he believes the humans call it.

Two initially assaulted their front line, one quickly overcome with concentrated fire both explosive and otherwise. Now the remaining vehicle fled, no doubt to the _safety_ of its allies.

Vopeion chuckled at the thought, amused how easily these humans panicked in the face of greater power and yet one could argue that this is a survival mechanism embedded in the feeble race's subconscious.

In either case, it wouldn't save these particular humans.

As the long, gray bearded chieftain slowly followed the chase with his own Chopper, he heard shots from human sniper rifles ring out. Two of the pursuing Choppers suddenly stopped, their drivers slumping over onto the human constructed ground.

'Already in range huh?' The chieftain thought, pulling his Chopper off the road and coming to a stop next to one of the few buildings left before an open area before him.

He stepped off the vehicle as his bodyguard pulled up with their own Choppers, dismounting as soon as they settled to a stop.

Vopeion felt his hammer slung across his back with his right hand, then patted the two Spikers he had magnetically attached to the sides of his powerful legs.

He watched as the three remaining vehicles stubbornly chased after the Warthog, sniper rounds piercing their chassis as the raced onward. Finally, the human gunner whirled their heavy machine gun around and proceeded to fire upon the right most Ghost until the vehicle exploded in a hep of plasma.

The gunner moved to his left, reading his weapon to fire upon the remaining Chopper when a sniper round hit the Jiralhanae driver in the leg.

The Chopper swerved out of the way of the initial burst as it's driver howled in pain. The human must have thought that Jiralhanae was taken care of as it moved it's aim to the last Ghost, firing upon it like the first.

Unfortunately for the humans, even as they eliminated the Ghost, the remaining Chopper swung back and boosted beside the Warthog. The Jiralhanae pulled out his spike rife, quickly shooting the human driver in the face.

The human's death spasm must have caused the Warthog to crash as the vehicle flipped end over end, then rolled on its side several times before coming to a stop in a hep of twisted metal.

The surviving Chopper twisted around in a turn before exploding due to the concentrated fire of another human vehicle, a giant power suit that Vopeion has yet to learn the name of.

While disappointing to most whom witnessed these events, Vopeion felt no loss in these dead Jiralhanae. They belonged to the Rh'tol skein, natural enemies of the Vheiloth only united through the Covenant and their belief in the Forerunners.

Vopeion put a paw on his beard, beginning to stroke it as he studied at the human defenses: Aside from the white and gray mech suit, there where a few human warriors gathered at both ends of the streets hiding behind gray concrete barriers.

Behind them stood a several foot tall fortification of some sort, most likely an above ground trench line the human favored so much as Vopeion could make out several dozen of their warriors standing within it.

"Call Strabus to the front." Vopeion said to his bodyguards. "I wish Tartarus's pack to assault the humans' defenses first. See how they react before I commit the rest of the pack."

One of the bodyguards nodded, rushing off to inform Strabus of his chieftain's will.

* * *

Corporal Banks could hear his heart pounding in his chest. The battle had already begun, starting off with a Warthog being flipped over a right before their position followed by the destruction of the Chopper that caused the Hog's accident.

"Goddamn it." He muttered, tightly gripping his rifle. "Here they come, goddamn it."

"Get ready boys!" The squad's sergeant yelled. "Show these bastards what humans are made of!"

"I hope he doesn't mean literally." The marine beside Banks said, trying to lighten the mood.

"HERE THEY COME!" Someone shouted, followed by the crack of sniper rifles firing far faster than normal.

Banks popped his head up, eyes widening for a brief moment before firing into the mass of Covenant soldiers charging head first at their position.

He let out a curse. "How many of them are there?!"

"Don't know, just keep firing!" The marine next to Banks replied.

Plasma and spike rounds filled the open air as the mix of Grunts, Jackels, and mostly armorless Brutes returned fire upon the marines. Banks could hear the screams of his squadmates, both rage filled battle cries and death filled yells as both sides continued to assault one another in a deadly shooting match.

As Banks began firing his third mag, his MA5B stopped firing far sooner than it should've. He looked down at his rifle, quickly inspecting it to find why it wasn't working.

"Jammed." Banks barely had enough time to curse before a plasma round hit his rifle. He dropped behind cover, letting go of the useless rifle.

"You ok Ban-" A needle round pierced the face of the marine next to Banks, exploding a few moments after. The now headless marine's body fell to the ground on it's side, his battle rifle sliding close to Banks.

Without a moment's hesitation, Corporal Banks scooped up the rifle and resumed firing into the horde before him pausing only to find spare magazines on the headless marine's corpse.

By the time Banks swapped his fourth mag and slammed in his fifth, the Peacekeeper exploded in a ball of fire and plasma, a result of a half a dozen plasma grenades thrown at the mech all at once.

"They're charging!" A marine yelled above the sound of the explosion. Banks turned his gaze to the mass of Covenant, lead by Brutes, roaring as they charged forward.

"Fall back!" His squad's sergeant yelled. "Hit them with the SPNKRs to cover us!"

Dozens of rockets launched from the trench line toward the charging mass, wiping out the front wave of Covenant. This bought the marines a few seconds as the Covies quickly recovered their momentum and surged forward.

Banks ran over to an open alley way, using a corner as cover as other members of his squad rushed to join him. He provided covering fire to his fellow marines, watching in the corner of his eye as several of them fell to enemy fire.

Once the last of his comrades on this side of the street passed him by, the corporal turned to run the alley when something caught his attention.

The rest of his squad on the other side of the street were pinned by enemy fire. His sergeant glanced over, meeting Banks eyes with a smile.

He yelled something to the other marines, then they all screamed as the all popped out of cover, throwing grenades and firing all they had at the charging Brutes.

One by one, they fell to the overwhelming fire from the aliens. The sergeant falling last as several spike round hit him dead in the chest.

Banks swore, then turned and ran full speed down the alleyway.

He and rest of his squad were getting off this damn planet, no matter what they had to do.

* * *

Strabus let out a huff as he crossed his arms. He watched his men assault the human position along with the so called clever chieftain Vopeion and his bodyguards.

They stood in an archway that covered them from enemy snipers and hid them from view with the shadows currently cased down upon them.

Vopeion ordered Strabus to unleashed his pack while barking orders to hold the Kig-Yar snipers, Yanme'e, and half the Unggoy in reserve along with his own pack.

Strabus thought it foolish, that they should all be rushing forward in a massive wave of might like a hammer smashing down upon it's prey.

Vopeion is chieftain however, and as such must be obeyed. Unless Strabus wished to challenge him of course.

He neither had the strength needed nor the ambition to do so.

The scars across his chest inched, reminding Strabus of his close call with death the last time he fought humans. With this sudden reminder, he accepted Vopeion's cautious line of thinking regardless of how he personally felt.

"No need to chase after those that fled." Vopeion said. "Focus all our energy on those holding their positions, the cowards will be dealt with soon enough."

Sniper fired increased as the mass of Jiralhanae lead troops tried to reach grenade throwing distance of the above ground trench line. Explosions from the humans own grenades and rocket launchers rocked the Covenant forces further preventing them from reaching the fortification.

"Chieftain, perhaps now is the time..." Strabus calmly said, extending a loose hand toward the battlefield.

"No, not yet." Vopeion answered, stroking his long beard. He turned his head to the reserve troops to his right, several Ghost, Choppers, and the only Wraith tank Tartarus choose to spare from the excavation sights defensive perimeter.

"Though it may be time to deal with those snipers." The chieftain thought aloud, turning his gaze back around.

He already identified three of the human sniper positions, wishing to find more before he deployed his own snipers but the situation seemed to demand it.

Vopeion turned his head to a purple armored captain, nodding at the pack member. The captain returned the nod, ordering a dozen Kig-Yar snipers forward.

The snipers rushed to the chieftain, receiving the locations of the three human snipers and orders to spread out in several different buildings and other feasible sniper positions.

The Kig-Yar quickly went to work. Three beam rifles hit exactly at the spots Vopeion specified, the human snipers who hid there incapacitated in one form or another.

A deadly game of tag began between the human and Kig-Yar snipers as muzzles flashed, beams travel and needle rounds exploded between many of the taller human buildings.

"Now that the snipers are occupied," Vopeion strolled out from the archway followed close behind by his bodyguards. "We can take a closer look at the battlefield."

Strabus lowered his arms, following the chieftain. They came to a halt once they neared the twisted wreck of the human vehicle 5 of their warriors chased before.

Without the snipers to harass them, Strabus's troops managed to push within grenade throwing distance. As the Jiralhanae threw plasma and spike grenades, along with those holding death lobbers, the human warriors began to fall quickly.

"The humans defenses are crumbling!" Strabus proclaimed with a smile. "Now is the time to attack!"

The Jiralhanae captains, marked by the red flags with the mark of Tartarus attached to their backs, either heard Strabus or can to the same conclusion as they barked out orders.

Kig-Yar formed rows of shield walls, overlapping each other and forming a near impenetrable formation. They left gaps in the walls however, to allow swarms of Unggoy and Jiralhanae to funnel through toward the human fortification.

Rockets launched into the charging waves, some taking out several Kig-Yar holding the shield wall.

"A futile effort." Strabus stated as he watched his warriors climb and jump up the human's trench line.

"It seems the humans have brought reinforcements." Vopeion suddenly commented.

Strabus turned his head to the chieftain. Had he gone mad? Blind? Both?

How could he not see that his men, proud members of Tartarus's pack now scaled the humans' pitiful fortifications? That he was spurting utter nonsense as these Jiralhanae slaughter the heretics?

Strabus opened his mouth to protest when he heard a new noise added into the battlefield chorus: The sound of twin engines roaring as they approached.

A moment after he heard it, Strabus saw a white and gray helicraft the humans called a "Hornet" appear above the battleground. A lone human in armor unlike those seen on their other warriors stood on one of its fins aiming a sniper rifle at the crowd of Covenant warriors.

The aircraft fired it's machine gun into the mass, particularly focusing on those climbing up the trench line. The sniper fired, taking out a Jiralhanae captain.

"It knows to take the officers down first." Vopeion commented, seemingly pleased by the display. "Though this may end up a greater burden for them."

What Vopeion hinted at is the fact that Jiralhanae tend to go berserk whenever their fellow pack members, or one particularly close to them, dies before their very eyes.

As the human continued to strike at their officers, several lesser Jiralhanae launched themselves into the open air in a fit of blind rage. However, even this distance proved too far for the gorilla-ape like species.

Those that tried to strike at the craft quickly fell to their deaths or inflicted crippling wounds to themselves, causing a chain reaction of berserkers to throw themselves at the human made fortification and climb up it to slaughter those beyond.

Several dozen Unggoy fired at the Hornet, a few Kig-Yar followed the little gray skinned cannon fodders' lead a moment after.

The human pilot seemed to possess at least a modicum of skill as it easily dodged the incoming plasma rounds, though the ease of this may be thanks to how high the craft hovered in the air.

"That's proving to be a nuisance." Vopeion said, crossing his arms behind his back. His hammer touching the tips of his paws.

A member of his bodyguards armed with a needle rifle stepped forward, aiming his weapon toward the airborne craft.

"Allow me." Vopeion extended his arm out to the Jiralharae. "I'm afraid I've grown a bit rusty."

The pack member handed his chieftain the weapon, to which he casually took in his paws. Vopeion carefully tracked the craft as in maneuvered around, imagining where the pilot's head would be before pulling the trigger once.

The needle round pieced through Hornet's cockpit, though it didn't seem to immediately kill the human. That or it's death spasms are what caused the craft to spin out of control as it began to lose altitude.

The sniper fell off the aircraft well before it crashed into an open building with a human auto-turret. Explosions followed soon after as it appeared the Hornet hit something hazardous.

Vopeion smiled, chuckled even, extending the needle rifle back to it's owner.

"Excellent shot chieftain." He said, taking his weapon back.

"Better than I hoped." The chieftain replied. "With that annoyance dealt with, I think its time to send in our reinforcements."

'Finally.' Strabus thought, allowing himself a slight smile.

Vopeion turned his head to a long, flat building behind on his right, glazing at the top floor and nodding once before turning back around.

Before Strabus could ask what that was about, he heard a familiar sound behind him. He turned, finding the answer to his unspoken question.

"Jump packs." Strabus said, turning back around. "Clever."

"And that's not all." Vopeion said with the wave of a hand. A moment after, the familiar buzzing of Yanme'e seemed to come from everywhere.

The flying bugs were soon spotted, coming off and out of tall human buildings to the left and right of the chieftain.

Strabus couldn't help but let out a deep laugh at the sight. An aerial assault with ground troops, now _that_ is a truly inspirational idea.

* * *

Buggers and Brutes rained down from the sky, firing plasma, spikes and needles upon the human defenders.

A dozen marines fell in the first few moments, caught by surprise by the unexpected maneuver. The remaining marines and ODSTs returned fired as the Covenant dropped behind the concrete trench line.

Some of the marines still alive in the fortification turned to fire at the Covenant behind them, yet this made them even more unaware of the near armorless Brutes climbing up the front and slaughtering all they came across within the trench line.

To make matters worse, these new jet back wearing Brutes had energy shields along with the red armored Buggers Michel's team encountered earlier.

Canfield yelled orders at his troops, having the ODSTs concentrate fire on specific points while others equip with SPNKR launchers fired at groups of Brutes bunching up on the trench line.

"We need artillery support!" The marine captain shouted to a marine with a radio pack. "Grid 247 400! Request constant fire at grid marker, danger close!"

"What about our guys still in the trench?" Lieutenant Canfield asked as the marine radioed the Kodiaks.

"They're dead already." The captain said with the shake of her head. "Sorry to say, but we won't let their sacrifice be in vain."

Lieutenant Canfield cursed as he reloaded. It didn't sit right with him, but he knew that there are times you had to give orders that get men killed. So long as they weren't lives wasted it was alright in his book.

"Artillery inbound!" The radio operator shouted.

The marines heard the rounds whistle loudly by before violently exploding into the ground. The artillery pounded into concrete trench line killing all whom lay within.

The Buggers and jet back Brutes on the closer half of the fortification suffered casualties from the destructive Kodiak rounds', those on the farther half barely paid attention to the exploding death behind them as their desire to kill humans to priority over everything else.

Canfield turned left, shooting a charging Brute at near-point blank range. They were starting to get riled up. If they organized into a charge...

The lieutenant turned to his right, a spiker round impacted in his lower waist side. Canfield went down, but not before firing all he had left in his mag at the Brute bastard that fired at him first.

Canfield swore as he landed on his back. He tried to get on his feet, but it cause more pain than he could stand. The ODST reloaded his weapon carefully slow, held it one handed as he started to pull himself back.

Canfield's eyes darting back and forth at any movement he _thought_ he saw, firing a few times at Drones trying to hop over the barricade.

The bastards were starting to get close, and there were far too few marines and ODSTs left for the line to hold.

"Fall back damn it." He muttered over his comms. "Fall back to the next line."

The marine captain glanced over at Canfield, then finally registered the amount of losses on their side. She gave the same order, then gestured a pair of marines to help the fallen ODST before covering her men's retreat.

The Covenant however took full opportunity of the humans' retreat and surged forward in a wave.

Drones and Brutes jumped, climbed, flew, and cast aside parts of the barricade as they muscled on through the line. Without any hesitation, they fired at the fleeing humans taking down several before they starting firing back.

The two marines sent to help Canfield were among the first to fall.

The lieutenant cursed as he fired rounds into the mass of enemies. While any Buggers that even glanced his way soon found themselves filled with bullets, Brutes were another story.

A pair of the shield wearing bastards pushed their way towards the injured ODST. Canfield clenched his teeth as he loaded his last mag, firing at the pair.

Surprise washed over the Lieutenant as the pair found themselves under heavy fired. Canfield turned at the sound of footsteps, looking at Corporal Rayner, Rahud, Yevgenny, and Kiko.

"You son of a bitch." Canfield said with a smile.

"Nice to see you too, sir." Rayner replied with a smile of his own. "We're here to rescue you, unless you wanna keep laying around."

* * *

 **Several minutes earlier...**

Lieutenant Faison and the half of the ODSTs took their positions on the third line of defense: A sandbag wall that covered to each side of the street with two deployable machine guns at the sides.

A few feet parked behind the sandbag line was an M808B Scorpion main battle tank.

When the Covenant started flying over the trench line, this tank and the twin machine gun turrets on the flanks opened fire thinning out the herd bit by bit. Marines and ODSTs with DMRs or battle rifles took a few shots at the swarm before being ordered to save their ammo.

The half dozen police and Innies between the second and third defense line continued to fire at the flying troops, though most were wasting their time and ammunition. Especially those armed .30 caliber machine guns otherwise known as "Confetti Makers" thanks to their poor range.

When marines and ODSTs started to fall at the second line, a few of these rebels rushed to fill in the gaps when the cops stayed behind their cars. Not surprising from the latter as most only had M6A Magnums.

Artillery rained down a few moments after, killing any surviving marines in the Brute swarmed trench line.

Rayner let out a curse, slamming his fist into a sandbag. Pierson place a hand on his friend shoulder while Rook shook his head slowly. Albertus turned and slid down the sandbags to the ground, hands on the sides of his head. Sergeant Michel and Samson were unmoved by the double-edged slaughter, they simply held their steel faces as they watched the battle before them.

Rook took this moment to pull out a small picture of his family from underneath his chest plate.

Standing in a park or some similar area was a younger version of Rook, his hair a messy bit of red with side burns and a thick goatee framing his face wearing a black tank top, camo pattern pants and heavy black boots.

Wrapped around his arm was a woman nearly as tall a the ODST, with blond hair tied up in a single pony tail and an elegant aura about her wearing a red button up shirt, a yellow jacket, a black skirt held down by a white belt and back high-heels.

Between the two stood a smiling crimson haired 6 year old girl in a white sundress and saddles. She had clear blue eyes that seemed to sparkle in the photo and seemed to have a real bundle of energy.

Rook placed a finger on the image, slowly moving down as he loosely traced the figures of his wife and daughter. This photo was taken the day after Ellie, his daughter's 6th birthday.

The photo takers were a passing couple, one a rather attractive black haired woman and a somewhat stiff military black haired man whom offered to take it so they could all be in the photo without rushing to position due to a timer.

"She'd be 19 years old now." Rook said with a voice full of sadness and regret. "Legal age back on our home world."

He let out a chuckle. "Still wouldn't let her do half the shite I know she'd be wantin to do. Probably would've had to kill a boyfriend or two of hers by now. Most boys on Circinus IV are real pig headed dicks, not to mention those from the academy."

Circinus IV fell to the Covenant in 2526, one of the first worlds to feel the might of the alien alliance. Only a handful of civilians and three cadets survived the partial glassing of the planet.

Rayner wanted to say something. Something to help the big man get through it, but couldn't find the words. Rayner came from Earth, he never knew the pain of losing everyone close to you in such a short amount of time, nor what it was like to lose your home.

He simply remained silent, nodding at the Scottman's comment.

At that moment, two white law-enforcement issued Warthogs arrived, coming to a halt a few feet from the Scorpion tank. Each hog had 5 SWAT members, most equip with riot shields.

The law-enforcement officers quickly hopped out of the vehicles, fast walking to join the marines and ODSTs at the third defense line.

A few more moments passed as the battle ahead took a turn for the worse. Rayner and his fireteam witnessed Lieutenant Canfield fall, then heard the order to fall back to the next line.

A SWAT officer ordered his men with riot shield forward to cover the retreat. The formed two walls, standing shoulder to shoulder as the marines fled past them. A few passing ODSTs turned around to join the cops, firing their weapons into the Drones and Brutes now charging forward through the barricade.

Rayner glanced to Canfield just in time to see two marines rushing to aid the fallen officer die from plasma bolts.

"Fuck this." He muttered, jumping over the sandbags and running full speed towards the LT.

"Are you crazy?" Pierson called out to his friend.

"Rayner get back here!" Michel added.

"No, let him be!" Faison said as he raised to his feet. "Rahud! Take your team and go back him up! Cortez, Checkman and Markov! You three are with me! Everyone else cover us!"

Faison ran off, Cortez, Checkman and Markov rushing to catch up with the lieutenant. Rahud, Yevgenny, and Kiko jumped over the sandbags, passing by fleeing marines as they fill in their spots on the line.

The trio ran after Corporal Rayner, catching up to him just in time to aid their fellow ODST in taking down a pair of Brutes working their way to Canfield.

The two went down after a few moments from the concentrated fire, their shields only delaying their end for a few seconds before collapsing altogether.

The four rushed forward to Canfield's side, Kiko and Yevgenny scanning with the weapons for any immediate threats as Rahud pulled out a med kit.

"You son of a bitch." Canfield said as he turned to face Rayner.

"Nice to see you too, sir." Rayner replied. "We're here to the rescue, unless you wanna keep laying around."

"Sir, before that I should really patch you up." Corporal Rahud added in.

The lieutenant shook his head. "I got it, hand me the biofoam." He held out his left hand. Rahud placed the can in the open palm.

Canfield let go of his weapon, then wrapped his hand around the dull colored spike round. "Goddamn Brutes!" He yelled though clinched teeth, pulling out the spike round with strained effort.

The lieutenant let out a breath of relief, quickly covering the wound with biofoam as he threw the half bloody round.

Canfield started to chuckle when Faison flanked by Cortez, Checkman and Markov ran over to them.

"Sir, if you're feeling better we need to go." The 2nd Lieutenant said in haste. "Brutes are readying another charge."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Canfield replied, slowly rising to his feet. Rahud handed the 1st LT his rifle, the latter took it with a nod.

"Kiko, Yevgenny, and Rayner, you guys got the rear." Faison said, patting his hand on the Corporal's shoulder a moment after. "Think you can hold off dying a heroic death for little hotshot?"

Rayner responded with a laugh. "No worries, I don't plan on dying yet."

Faison nodded. "Rahud, stay close to Canfield just in case. Cortez, Checkman, lead the way. Markov and I will be right behind you."

"Since when do I need an ugly nurse?" Canfield asked his second.

"Since an ugly Brute stuck you with an ugly spike."

Canfield let out a laugh. "Lieutenant Faison, don't quit your day job."

"Why would I?" Faison replied with the shrug of his shoulders.

The ODSTs moved out, Rayner, Kiko, and Yevgenny walking backwards as the watched for Covenant. When the point guard reached halfway to the defense line, the Brutes surged forward once more roaring in their alien language.

With the remaining Buggers in support, the jet pack wearing Brutes jumped high above the ground flying over what's left of the second line of defense.

"Contact!" Kiko yelled, raising his SMG. He, Yevgenny and Rayner opened fire in near unison. Their 5×23mm projectile ammunition pelting shields, lights flashing as these units came under assault.

Other marines on mounted turrets and with at least mid-ranged weapons joined in the effort.

A few Brutes fell out of the sky, rounds either making their mark or puncturing the jet back units causing them to fail or spin out of control.

One particular blood thirsty Brute landed directly in front of Kiko, the latter caught completely off guard. This harry beast knocked the ODST to the ground, his weapon sliding out of reach.

Yevgenny turned, pulling out the shotgun snug across his back. By the time he held it properly and loaded a round in the chamber the Brute already pulled out a crude looking knife and stabbed Kiko in the face.

With a roar, Gage Yevgenny ran closer to the Brute nearly firing his shotgun point blank range at the alien's face.

The rounds tore through it's shields and ripped apart it's face. As the warm body fell, Yevgenny knelt down to his fallen friend.

Rayner rushed over, looking at the fatal wound. He place a hand on Yevgenny, the latter clenching his teeth in pure frustration.

"First it's Mason, now Kiko." Gage muttered, pounding a fist into the ground. "When the hell is it going to end?"

"I know how you feel, but we need to go." Rayner said, half pulling Yevgenny to his feet. "You already avenged him, now we need to make sure we don't _join_ him."

Gage stood up straight, giving one last look at Kiko before following his fellow ODST to safety. As they ran, the police and ODSTs that stayed behind started to drop like flies as Drones swarmed from every angle while Brutes threw their spike grenades.

Not one survived the onslaught.

Gage and Rayner jumped over the sandbag barricade just in time avoid friendly fire as the marine captain gave the order to unleash hell.

ODSTs, marines, SWAT members and rebel forces stood and knelt nearly shoulder to shoulder as the fired their collective of weapons. Machine gun turrets on the streets and some hidden in higher elevations join in along with the Scorpion tank.

The pure force of the concentrated fire easily overwhelmed any shield unit the Covenant forces may have possessed as they were shredded to pieces.

"This is for Harvest you bastards!" A marine armed with a XM510 grenade launcher screamed, unleashing a semi-automatic rain of grenades.

Explosions rocked the Covenant front line, supplemented by a massive explosion of an Genet police car hit by a single rocket that took out several Brutes that used it for cover.

At that moment, with over 80% of their original numbers lost, the Covenant began to retreat. The humans continued their relentless assault at the fleeing aliens, wiping out nearly half their remaining numbers before they reached the other side of the abandoned trench line. Some even were hit mid air by incoming Kodiak rounds as they still bombarded the position.

"Cease fire!" An officer yelled, nearly drowned out by the amount of gun fire and explosives. He screamed his order a few more times before the soldiers slowly started to comply.

Many of the defenders let a sigh of relief, a number of the rebels let out a cheer. A number of those hiding behind the sandbags slumped down to the ground. The held the line for now, it's only a matter of time till the Covenant came back in force.

For now though, they won and despite all the loses they endured up till now it was worth it.

* * *

Strabus pulled his pack back from the human artillery fire, his captains ordering the Kig-Yar to maintain their shield wall as they slowly retreated to a safe distance. Strabus ordered these same captains to regroup their forces, along with asking for permission to reinforce their numbers with members of Vopeion's pack.

The chieftain approved, and in addition he ordered their sole Wraith tank in position behind the formation.

While the forces before him reorganized with fresh troops, one of the Kig-Yar snipers returned to Vopeion's side. He reported that while the human snipers have been suppressed, both side suffered massive losses.

Satisfied with the results, the chieftain ordered the marksmen to withdraw. He would need them later.

Around this time, the human artillery ceased it's constant bombardment of the trench fortification before them.

As the Kig-Yar ran off to relay these orders, an approaching Revenant drew Vopeion's attention. He could see the pointed white helmet of an Ultra rank Sangheilli piloting it along with a glimmer of gold from the passanger's armor.

Behind the small hybrid like vehicle were four Shadows slowly pulling up and dropping of the dozen or so troops held within it's passenger compartment.

"Sangheili." Strabus muttered, moving to Vopeion's side as both turned to face these _allies_. "What do they want?"

The Revenant came to a full stop a few steps from Vopeion and his group. The passenger stepping off with slow discipline, both a sight of his patience and training.

"Chieftain," The Field Master spoke, quickly closing the distance between himself and the Jiralhanae. "I advice you withdraw your troops."

"Why?" Vopeion asked with the gesture of his hand. "We are close to breaking through the humans' defenses."

" _This_ line, yes. Those beyond? Far from it." The Sangheili shifted himself to face the battlefield before him. "The chieftain Pellius has found himself in a pincer move by the humans orchestrated by those that fled the battlegrounds outside the city."

"Ah, so you want us to clean up your mess?"

"An honor well _deserving_ of your race."

Strabus took a step forward. The only thing that stopped him from lashing out at the Sangheilli was the outstretched hand of Vopeion.

The Field Master noticed this, yet said nothing or acted in any sort of approval or otherwise. His head tilted up, taking in the sight of the few remaining Jiralhanae jump-backers and Yanme'e returning from the other side of the human fortification.

He crossed his arms behind his back. "Returning champions coming to bring good news I hope?" He said with a hint of sarcasm.

Vopeion closed his eyes. He already knew his surprise attack would fail to pierce the human line fully. This plan, _his_ plan is one of great patience and careful coordination truly uncommon amongst the members of his own race.

For a military mind such as a Sangheili of the rank of Field Master to fail to see his vision was rather... _disappointing_.

"I don't hate your race Sangheili." Vopeion said with a playful smile, reopening his eyes as he spoke. " _Dislike_ , maybe, but not hate."

He turned his head, taking a rough estimation of the amount of surviving troops and comparing it to the numbers he calculated before hand. They were fairly accurate.

"A rather rare confession from a member of your race." The Field Master replied playfully.

It is a known fact that Sangheili both hated and feared the Jiralhanae, though none would admit to the latter. The two races are suitable for leadership in the military caste, the forward holding that role since the beginning of the Covenant alliance while the latter only a recent addition while the latter served as shock troopers and enforcers.

Jiralhanae are competitive by nature, which is one of the reasons why chieftains must go to such lengths to keep their pack in line.

It is this very same competitiveness that scares the Sangheili; a challenge to the very authority they have held tightly around their four fingered hands for as long as their precious ancestors can remember.

As such, the Sangheili have gone out of their way to limit any potential benefits such as disabling certain systems in any starship a Jiralhanae might earn or simply robbing them of key technological advances that all other races within the Covenant benefit from.

It mattered little other that to provide the Jiralhanae with a focal point for their barbaric, untamed rage, a goal to prove themselves before the Prophets, and to humble themselves before the gods.

Vopeion however, noticed strange movements in the highest ranks of the Covenant. A great change would soon arrive, one that will alter the age old alliance forever.

"As you will find Field Master," The chieftain replied. "I am _far_ different that the average Jiralhanae you've dealt with thus far."

"Indeed. You are quite...unique." The Field Master admitted. "However, I am your _superior_ officer and I have just issued you an order."

A minor ranking Sangheli approached as the Field Master spoke, he asked for his attention then whispered something in his ear.

"Utter incompetence." The Field Master muttered under his breath, returning his attention to Vopeion.

"The chieftain Bracktanus is facing difficulty punching through the humans fortifications." He reported as if nothing had happened. "I believe you should split up your forces and aid both of your fellow chieftains if we are to defeat the humans before reinforcements arrive."

"Two messes to clean now, how _generous_ of you." Vopeion answered with a slight bow of his head. "I shall deploy my men accordingly."

The Field Master nodded, satisfied by this show of submission. He waved the chieftain off to carry his task before focusing on the deployment of his own.

Vopeion turned around, taking a few steps to his gathering officers and the surviving jump back troops.

"Strabus." He said, tilting his head to the Jiralhanae walking beside him. "Take your pack and aid Chieftain Bracktanus."

Strabus nodded, finding no issues with these orders. Bracktanus belonged to the Rh'tol skein, yet chose to wear armor and allows his highest ranking pack members to wear the most advance armor deserving of their role.

He would be much more easier to work with then the complicated methods of this Vheiloth.

As Tatarus's man barked out orders and properly marshaled his men, they headed off.

Chieftain Vopeion studied the faces of each of the surviving jump back troops; their faces full of disappointment and shame. Understandable, but unnecessary.

The highest ranking of them stepped forward, kneeling before the chieftain. "My sincerest apologies, chieftain. I offer no excuses for our failure to crush the humans as you intended."

"How many lines did you manage to break?" Vopeion asked.

"One." He answered, bowing his head lower. "We rallied to take a second, yet the humans had amassed such firepower that held us back."

"Anything noticeable about this line you failed to break?"

"One of their tanks lay at the center. Turrets on the ends supported by several hidden in buildings on both sides. These barricade is constructed by simple bags of sand the humans are fond of using. Otherwise every space is filled with their warriors."

Vopeion stroked his beard, nodding. "This goes along with what I know of human defensive formations."

"Chieftain, we failed you. _I_ failed you. I offer my life as penance for this failure."

Vopeion let out a chuckled. He placed his paw on his subordinante's shoulder. "You have not failed me." He said. "This result is as I have foresaw. The effort however may be wasted on these Sangheili that have come to take the fruits of our labor."

The jump jet trooper raised his gaze slightly, growling at the mobilizing Sangheili off in the distance. More Shadow transports and a few dropships had arrived dropping off additional soldiers and vehicles.

Aboard their now destroyed ORS - class heavy cruiser, the total of 10,900 soldiers stationed abord the mighty ship were deployed onto this world's surface to carry out the Hierarchs' will.

Out of those numbers, roughly two thirds of those considered "warriors" are Sangheili. Now it seems that their numbers have dwindled dramatically due to the hellish fighting outside the city limits.

"A shame, yet there is little choice in the matter." Chieftain Vopeion continued, regaining his packmember's attention.

"We have a new task: To aid Chieftain Pellius and crush the humans he currently deals with."

The chieftain slightly tightened his grip upon the trooper's shoulder.

"I trust you shall continue serve me as well as you have now."

The jump jet Jiralhanae nodded. "I will not fail you, chieftain."

Vopeion let him rise to his feet before shouting out orders to his pack for their mobilization.

As the members of his pack stormed about, Vopeion glanced back at the Field Master -the latter currently talking to a general class Sangheili- secretly admitting that he wouldn't mind if this particular Sangheili to meet his so called "honorable" death his species are so fond of seeking in battle.

* * *

Lieutenant Canfield sat off to the side of the Scorpion tank as a medic treated his wound. He tapped on his knee impatiently as the marine worked, eager to get back into the fight.

Everyone thought the Covies would charge after the Kodiaks stopped firing, so far that doesn't seem to be the case. Still, they had to be ready since it's only a matter of time.

That said, several three-man teams quickly moved from the safety of the barricade to salvage weapons and ammo from the fallen. Canfield watched as the last of these teams returned, hands filled with captured Covenant weapons.

"1st Lieutenant Canfield." The marine captain said softly as she approached the ODST. A SWAT team sergeant stood at her flank, gripping a shotgun. "Feeling fine down there?"

"Just peachy ma'am." Canfield casually replied. "So what brings you here to visit me in my hospital room."

The captain smirked at Canfield's joke. "We received some new orders. Command whats you and your remaining ODSTs to fall back to the most inner perimeters."

"What?" The LT replied.

The fight was _here_! Why in the cosmos would command order his ODSTs, the best of the best the UNSC Marine Corps had to offer, off the front line?

The captain shook her head. "I don't known the details, but it looks like we're getting ready to pull out. Command wants you Helljumpers to guard the route as the rest of us gradually withdraw. We'll start abandoning this position soon after your troops redeploy."

Canfield smashed a fist into the side of the Scorpion's armored tread. Another withdraw, meaning that Covenant reinforcements must have arrived or the situation simply deteriorated that fast.

Either way, it sucks for an adrenaline running, blood boiling fighter like Lieutenant Canfield to up and leave from a perfectly good fight.

"You can use the SWAT team's Hogs." The captain added, tilting her head to the sergeant behind him. "Law enforcement's gonna stay behind to buy us some time, so no need to waste some perfectly good sets of wheels."

Canfield turned his head, the SWAT sergeant nodded slowly. They wanted to stay to defend their homes to the end, he respected that as he cursed himself for running from this fight.

The lieutenant slowly rose to his feet at the protest and partial assistance of the medic treating him.

"Alright Helljumpers, rally at my location." He said through the comms channel after taking a moment to breath.

Faison rushed to Canfield's side, Sergeant Michel and the rest of his fireteam followed behind him. The Lieutenant looked at his remaining men; of the original 48 ODSTs in the platoon only 15 survived up to this point.

"We have new orders." Canfield said grimly. "It seems Command has been so impressed by our job babysitting here that they're redeploying us to watch over their asses as we pull out."

He paused a moment, noticing the sudden head movements in several of his men.

"That's right, we're abandoning the planet. Either Covenant reinforcements have shown up or the other two defense lines are fairing far worse than we are. In any case, get your shit together people we'll be leaving soon."

Canfield pointed to one of the white M12s parked behind him with a thumb. "Our local police force has graciously gifted us their nice shiny Warthogs to ride in comfort all the way to the rear or new front line, take your pick."

"Sir, what about the rest of our allies?" Michel asked.

"Well Sergeant Michel, our fellow marines will be holding the line here for as long as it takes for us to get our collective asses to redeploy. As for the SWAT officers, they'll be staying till the end. I assume the same for our Innie friends."

"Sir, forgive me but that's a bunch of bullshit." Rayner chimed in. Gage nodded in agreement, this wasn't the first time he had to pull out after barely getting his hands dirty.

"Which part corporal?" Canfield asked. "The part where we're running with out tails between our legs or the part that the Covenant bastards got another one up on us?"

"The part that we're leaving these people to _die_ , sir." Rayner answered. "I understand that they feel the need to defend their planet, even lay down their lives to do so, but this place, their home is _lost_."

The ODST shook his head before continuing. "Why do we get to live to fight another day when they don't even try to escape?"

Canfield nodded, he understood perfectly what the corporal was saying. Hell, he even agreed with him but orders are orders and people are people. Yet, there maybe a way the trooper might be satisfied.

"Well Corporal Rayner, you might try and convince them if you want but I doubt you'll get anyway." The LT replied, looking back at the Warthog.

"We only got two Hogs that fit 10 people total. Sure we can squeeze in more if we want, but I think everyone can agree with me that I don't want no trooper sitting on my lap as we bump all the way back."

"Especially with someone like Kelly and her fat ass." Higgins added. Kelly quickly turned around and punch the man in the gut for the comment.

"For those of you who can't count, that means five of you will need to stay behind and help delay the enemy till we can get you some evac." Canfield finished, turning his head back around.

"Sir, requesting permission to stay behind." Sergeant Michel said with the raise of his hand.

"Denied. I need someone as organized as you to help Faison redeploy the troops."

Michel nodded in acceptance, he turned his head to Rayner.

Canfield smiled, somewhat surprised by the sergeant's intuition or the coincidental event. Not that the lieutenant believed in that whole cosmic ho-ha anyway.

"Rayner, I'm promoting you to sergeant." Canfield said matter of fact like.

"It took some real balls to charge out of formation to come save my sorry ass. It'll take balls to do what I'm asking yea to do, sides it looks like you would feel bad if you just left your fellow human beings. So I trust you're up to the task?"

"Sir, yes sir!" Rayner said, saluting the LT. "I won't let you down sir!"

"Good! Otherwise I'll be tearing you a new one next time we meet, be it in this life or in hell!" Canfield yelled with a laugh. "Now pick your four fellow bad-ass ODST that'll be working overtime on this babysitting job!"

Rayner turned to face his fellow ODSTs, already knowing who he wanted with him. "Pierson, Rook, you guys mind taking a stand with me?"

Pierson let out a sigh. "How'd I know you want me?" He said all smug like. "Is it for my marksmen skills or my beautiful blue eyes?"

Rook hefted his SAW machine gun, nodding to the newly appointed Sergeant. "Course Sarg, me and Bessy here love to shred some more Covie blood before we part ways."

Rayner smiled, turning his head around to his last two choices. "Albertus, I told you to stay by my side and everything will turn out fine. Still trust me to lead you through this mess?"

"I'll follow you though the Valley of Death Sarg." Albertus replied with a nod.

'Good.' Rayner thought. 'That just leaves...'

Samson.

Rayner let out a mental sigh. He didn't want that man, yet knew his... _talent_ for taking any order without question may be valuable in a suicide job like this one.

"Samson, I order you to help me fight off the Covenant till we can evacuate the planet." Rayner said. "Am I understood?"

Samson nodded, tightly gripping his M45. "Crystal, sir."

Rayner's eyes widened for a moment. This is the first time he ever heard Samson speak outside of screams and yells.

"Aright troopers, now that's settled lets roll out!" Faison said, stealing the line from Canfield whom was about to say the same thing.

As the other 10 ODSTs loaded into the Warthogs, many nodded respectfully in Rayner's direction. They respected their fellow Helljumper for what seems to be his last stand.

Sergeant Michel took a few steps to Rayner, the latter turning his head to face him.

"We may not get along Corporal," Michel started, tilting his head slightly toward Rayner. "But we do agree on certain points."

He held out his hand to his former subordinate. "I'd be doing the same if I were in your position, not that I didn't try."

Rayner let out an amusing _huff_ , taking Michel's hand in his own. The two shook hands, the bumped their arms against one another.

"Don't die on me."

"Don't plan to."

This time Michel let out an amusing _huff_ , nodding once then moved to join the others.

Rayner and the rest of his hand picked squad watched as the Hogs turned and drove off into the city, turning around once the vehicles nearly faded from eyesight.

The marine captain smiled, then returned her attention to the barricade. The SWAT sergeant offered his thanks, giving the ODST a thumbs up before walking off to one of his subordinates.

"Take your positions guys." Rayner said to his squad, assessing their remaining strength at this barricade: They still had all their turrets, both those on the streets and hidden in nearby buildings, their Scorpion tanks remained rather unscathed and they still had the three Kodiak mobile artillery in the rear.

As for the snipers scattered around, the ODST knew that his fellow trooper snipers had been all wiped out in the chaotic sniper battle earlier.

Only three IFF tangs registered when he checked the buildings he remembered from earlier from farther back behind the Kodiaks. Three Marine snipers to give what remained of their numbers support.

Speaking of, Rayner returned his attention to the men right in front of him.

Originally there was a whole company of marines deployed between the three barricades, now with two fallen a little more than a platoon's worth remained.

Additionally, there are four surviving SWAT members mixed with several armored officers and about a dozen rebel warriors among them.

Add in 5 ODSTs, the three snipers, and those operating mounted turrets in the adjacent buildings brings us to a total of 54 gunmen protecting this point.

Out of those numbers, about half a dozen are armed with shotguns, two with M41 SPNKRs, one with a grenade launcher and everyone else armed with some form of assault rifle, marksmen weapon, heavy machine gun, SMG or a pistol.

Several minutes passed as Rayner took in what defenses they had left and their chances of holding the Covenant back when a loud sound pierced though the relative silence, a sound similar to a drill but higher pitched and a bit off.

"They're melting through the wall!" A marine shouted, pointed towards the concrete trench line.

Sure enough, a point of the fortification turned reddish orange as it started to melt under the extreme heat poring against it from the other side.

"Alright Helljumpers," Rayner said, shifting the SMG in his hand as he pulled out his side arm. "Lets dance."

* * *

 **Hello everyone and thank you for reading the first part of my new Halo story Vengeance!**

 **This is the start of a long term project I've had in mind for Halo, that said I won't be working on it _as_ much until I've finished with one of my other two main projects.**

 **However, I can said that there will be much to look forward to as I'll try to stick with the Halo cannon as I continue writing this story. (Though certain bits will be altered to make more sense or given additions while other events will be a bit different as time moves on.)**

 **Also I wonder how many of you picked up on the cameos/easter eggs I've thrown in for this first bit.**

 **Anyway, till next time readers! Look forward to the final stages of the Battle of Eridanus II!**


	2. Prologue: Of Those We Leave Behind

**I have personally observed many events after my people have faded from this plane of existence and with it many emotions have risen.**

 **I felt shame with the rising of the Covenant, for their misinterpretations have cause many gross sins across the galaxy in the name of a people all but extinct.**

 **I felt anger with this galactic empire transforming the technology left behind for the Reclaimers into devices more suiting for their misguided ways.**

 **I felt sadness when this powerful alien alliance first came into contact with the Reclaimers, only to begin a genocide campaign against them all for the purpose of maintaining one of the biggest lies the Milky Way Galaxy has ever known.**

 **I now feel bittersweet joy as the Reclaimers currently fight against this seemingly unstoppable threat, proving -at least in my eyes- that they are worthy candidates to inherit all that we left behind.**

 **While I accept the importance of this role, as I have stated my opinions on the matter many a time in other entries, I curse the limitations that have been placed upon me.**

 **The humans, in their second historical life, have many clever proverbs about those that have the power to act yet choose not to do so.**

 **I am one such individual.**

 **Yet perhaps...there maybe a plausible method to aid those chosen as the rightful heirs of the Mantle.**

 **I must find it -a loophole as the humans call it- for the one that enforces law here is most strict on her rules.**

 **\- The Historian (A footnote from the Caretaker of Lost History 2528).**

 **(Author's Note: From now on in these entries, I'll be including a quote if you would from various figures of the Halo universe at the beginning of each passage. Whether they have anything to do with said entry, to add a foreshadowing effect for events to be played out later, or simply to add lore is the question. Though, I'll try to limit them to ones before whatever time period is the current focus.)**

* * *

 **A few moments after the Sangheili arrived...**

Field Master Jot 'Kukamai gazed on as his army began to take formation to assault the human defenses, or rather what remains of his forces after the rather intense fighting on the outskirts of this human settlement.

While hated to admit it, the humans had put up quite a formidable effort. Much honor had been shown this day, both by his men and by the enemy.

Now he planned to head off into battle personally, taking his share of the honor that has yet to be earned.

The Field Master look to his right, focusing on his second in command stood barking orders.

This Sangheili was a general known as Jala 'Kukamai, Jot's own son. Yet the latter never knew, at least not for sure.

Sangheili tradition dictates that a son must never know his father in order to create a fair upbringing.

There _have been_ certain exceptions to this rule on backwater colony worlds where punishments for breaking such traditions are rather lax, but on the homeworld of Sanghelios or her main colonies such laws are enforced with strict punishment, and not for only the father and son but of all the offenders' bloodline.

So, like all others born after Jot's upbringing, he is nothing more to Jala than one of many uncles within the keep.

"My nephew." Jot said, gaining his attention. "I assure you that the men know how to proceed."

"Of course Uncle, I'm simply instructing on small adjustments to the formation." Jala replied, turning around to face his uncle. "For the better performance of the lesser species and overall improvement of our forces."

"Always the strategist." The Field Master said with a smirk. His son had a talent for the art of war, for he could comprise many strategies so quickly that would provide even the greatest of military leaders a worth challenge.

This talent however also proved to be a double edged sword, as Jala has often questioned many orders. While Jot has humored his son several times, if Jala served under any other Field Master he would've been executed long ago. This is but one of the various reasons why Jot took Jala under his wing.

"This is your first campaign against the humans." Field Master stated. "I know you never form an opinion of a foe before you've fought them a number of times, but these heretics are hardly worthy of our blades. Many are cowards, vermin lacking any grace or honor."

"And yet those we've just fought show such bravery against our superior might." His son replied. "Their efforts have damaged us greatly."

"A rare exception no doubt." Jala countered. "One that shan't repeat itself I assure you."

"We shall see Uncle."

The Field Master dropped any possible reply to that statement, for he knew his son would always find an angle to counter, always desiring one last input to prove his point.

Other matters required his time now, such as the removal of this unsightly concrete wall.

"Bring up the Locus!" Jot shouted with the wave of his hand. "Burn through this pitiful excuse of a defensive line."

In a matter of moments, one of the Locus they borrowed from Tartarus's excavation site. A favor that caused quite the outburst from the Chieftain of all Jiralhanae due to the nature of his task.

It mattered not if he wished to succeed in the holy work the Hierarchs trusted the simian with if the humans were to interfere. While questioning the Prophets was heresy, Jot could not help but have doubts on the matter.

Why trust such an important task to a _brute_ of all creatures?

No matter, the Prophets will be done.

The Locus was halfway through the concrete fortification when the Field Master recovered from this deep thoughts. He stepped forward, his son started to follow behind.

"No Jala, you stay here." Jat spoke, stopping in his tracks. He turned to face his son. "I want you to have command in the rear. You are always at your best when you can see the battlefield as a whole."

Jala's shoulders slouched slightly. Any other Sangheili would feel insulted or question if they had done something to offend their Field Master for him to order them to stay behind.

A warrior thrives in battle, to deny that is to deny what it means to be Sangheili.

While Jala showed signs of disappointment, he knew his uncle was correct. "I shall insure our victory from here as you lead the charge, Field Master."

 _'Ah_ , there it is.' Jot turned back around, pausing for a few moments to finish his thought. 'That is the sign of his transition to the strategic mind. Once he drops the familiar tone his mind becomes as deadly as any freshly forged blade.'

The Field Master slowly walked toward the legion formed before him: Rows and rows of Sangheili warriors leading Kig-Jar sharpshooters and shield bearers, the occasional Mgalekgolo bonded pair, and Unggoy fodder stood in formation, each standing straighter as he passed.

Gathered at the front were an assortment of Major, Ultra, and Zealot ranked Sangheili; the only remaining officers and temporary fill-ins that survived the hellish battle earlier.

The all focused on Jot, whom nodded his head once he stopped before them.

"Behind this wall are the cowardly human defenders. They aim to stop the inevitable and we shall show them the error of their ways!"

The Zealots let out a cheer at that moment.

"I shall take the lead and together we shall push these feeble creatures to the last defensive position and slaughter them all!"

The Field Master rose his fist up above his head. "For the glory of our gods! The Prophets' will be done!"

The officers raised their energy swords, igniting them as they let out a battle roar muffled by the highly concentrated excavation beam of the Locus.

Jot waved his officers to rejoin the battle lines, as the officers rushed off to their positions the last of the obstructing concrete had been breached. The Locus turned it's beam to the left and right of the newly formed hole making it wide enough to fit an entire formation of Covenant warriors through.

The Field Master casually moved forward as the Locus started the final touches, the melted ground beneath Jot's feel barely cooled as he pressed on through.

He reached the end of the newly formed hole just as the Locus finished up. His head turning side to side as he took in the human defenders and the mass of bodies before him.

Many humans had died this day, and more shall be joining them soon enough.

With a deep breath, Jot ignited his energy sword, thrusting it forward as he screamed with all the breath in his lungs.

"CHAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

"Here they come!"

Sergeant Rick Rayner brought his weapon to bare, waiting for the charging Covenant to reach his optimal range. All around he could hear various types of firearms opening up on the incoming mass of foes. Rayner let his SMG join in the chorus of gunfire, downing soft targeted Jackals and Grunts as they charged ahead with their Elite handlers.

The Elites themselves are a waste of ammo, he left them for the bigger guns.

The Kodiak's opened up at that point, unleashing hell upon the alien lines.

Many Covenant fell before they felt the need to return fire.

Plasma and needle round danced with tracer bullets as the two opposing forces drew closer to one another.

The Covenant continued to charge despite slamming into a figurative wall of lead and explosions that have kept them back from the sandbag line thus far, climbing over their dead as they refused to let even the threat of death stop them in their destructive task.

As Rayner reloaded for the third time, his concerns drew upon the lack of ammo. Sure, they managed to salvage a bit from the fallen and even now several human defenders switched to claimed Covenant weapons but it was only a matter of time.

'And if they keep this up, we'll be running out real quick.'

The ODST ducked behind the sandbags, dodging a plasma round aimed at his face.

"Holding up Sarg?" Albertus asked, crouching down with his back to the sandbags as he reloaded.

"Fine kid, how bout you?"

"I think this might be the best day of my life."

Rayner let out a snort. "No shit."

The ODST took a moment to take a quick count of their numbers. 43 defenders left.

Rayner snapped the creaks out of his neck. "Alright, here we go."

He rose up with Albertus, firing at the charging Covenant as they heard fellow marines screaming once they were hit.

A few of their sword caring Elites made it up to the front now, many using their energy blades as shields to block incoming bullets.

Marines threw grenades, landing underneath or behind these Elites before shattering their formation with explosive results.

As if on que, one of buildings housing a turret exploded as it was hit by a pair of green energy blasts. It's pair on the opposite side of the street faced a similar fate soon after.

Rayner stopped firing for a moment, trying to pinpoint the origin of the blasts.

"Incoming!" Someone shouted before the center most Kodiak exploded.

"No..." Albertus muttered, sinking to a knee as the gravity of the situation sunk in. Rayner placed a hand on his shoulder, before turning his attention to the unknown threat.

"Anyone got eyes on where that came from?!"

"On the wall!" A rebel answered.

The ODST scanned the area, bobbing his head ever so often as life rounds screamed his way before spotting the threat.

Sure enough, a top the ruin concrete trench stood a single General-class Elite hefting some blue shoulder mounted weapon that Rayner had never seen before **(Note: It's a Plasma Launcher, just ONI hasn't documented this type of weapon yet)**. On his flanks stood two pairs of Hunters, each firing at buildings on their side of the street.

The Elite stood still as if to taken in the sight caused by his actions.

The Scorpion tank's turret shifted towards the wall, aiming at the right most Hunter and fired once it lined up the shot.

The metal hunk of worm meat exploded backward, it's bonded partner roaring as it fired at the tank. The round impacted just shy of it, killing a few officers taking cover behind sandbags instead.

The Scorpion reloaded and fired, taking out the remaining Hunter. Finally taking the hint, the General Elite disappeared as it jumped over the far side of the trench line.

The other pair of Hunters jumped down as well, but on the closer side. They charged towards the human defensive line, running over any foolish or sluggish ally that stood in their path.

"Snipers and SPNKs, focus fire on the Hunters!" The marine captain ordered. "Everyone else keep up the fire!"

The remaining snipers aimed for the Hunters' exposed joints, spraying orange blood as the armor piercing rounds killed several of the large worms within the towering creatures.

The pair stopped in their tracks, thrown into temporary shock by the sudden deaths of their colony members. Those few moments were all those armed with rocket launchers needed to blast the Hunters and all the Coves around them to hell.

The marine with the XM510 grenade launcher bombarded the enemy front line in a hellfire of explosions before taking a needle round to the shoulder. The round exploded, taking the man's arm with it.

A medic ran as the marine fell to his knees, screaming. Another yell ran out when a marine armed with a SPNK launcher took a hit to the gut and exploded in half.

"Sniper!" One of the surviving SWAT member yelled before taking a needle round in the neck. He gagged on his own blood for a few short moments before the following explosion.

"Where the hell is he?!"

"3 o'clock! By the overturned car!"

Rayner popped his head up, quickly noticing the sniper.

It was that damned General again, now holding a Needle rifle.

The marine captain noticed that nuisance too.

"Someone shoot that son of a bitch!" She yelled, pointing in the split-jaws General direction.

Rayner turned his head left, quickly spotting his favorite sharpshooter pinned behind a section of sandbags that took far too many shots. Clearly, he'd been going to town on the enemy and they've had more than enouh.

"Pierson, you got a shot?"

"In all this hellfire? Hell no!" Pierson rose to let off three shots before diving back into cover, each a confirmed KIA. A hail of needle rounds impacted the ruined sandbags before him, loosing their glow soon after impact.

"I'm good, but not _that_ good!"

"Damn it." Rayner muttered, glancing back toward the General.

Only, the Elite wasn't there any longer.

"Where the hell did-"

"LOOK OUT TROOPER!" A marine shouted, pushing the ODST out of the path of a nearly 400 pound golden Elite that jumped over the sandbags. The soldier whom saved his life took Rayner's place under the heavy armored boots of this sword wielding squid face.

It glanced at him, stomping the marine's head with such casual motion that it reminded Rick of bug stomping.

'That's all we are to you freaks isn't it? Just bugs to be stomped out.'

"You're going to pay for that!" Rayner shouted, firing his weapon. Albertus joined in, taking small steps backwards as he fired.

The golden Elite quickly placed his energy sword before him, blocking the blunt of the combined firepower as the rounds melted against the plasma blade. The rounds that did manage to pass between the sword harmlessly pinged off the alien's shield.

See, this is why Rayner -along with most everyone else in the UNSC Marine Corps- hated fighting Elites.

Once Rayner's gun clicked empty, he pushed the kid as his back away even if the act would only by him a few more seconds of life.

The golden armored Elite lowered his sword and did something unexpected: It waited and spoke in near broken English.

"Fight without handicap human. Cast the youngling aside before we do battle, it will die by my blade after you."

Roughly translated, it mean this smug alien'll wait for Rayner to ready himself to battle thinking that it'll brush through'em with ease.

Rick turned his head to Albertus, nudging him to step away. The rookie hesitated a few moments, probably piecing together an argument before nodding in acceptance. He turned and headed off down the line.

"Thanks' for waiting." Rayner said, reloading his weapon. "This'll be over quick."

"On that human, we are in agreement."

* * *

 **A few minutes ago...**

Sergeant Michel hopped of the Warthog the moment it stopped. Lieutenants Canfield and Faison hopped off next, then the rest of the ODSTs climbed off the police styled carriers.

Canfield took a few steps outward, looking at the massive buzz of activity around him as he searched for one man.

"Lieutenant Fernad!" He shouted, storming off in the officer's direction. Without any current standing orders, the other 9 ODSTs followed behind.

The man turned toward the approaching ODSTs.

"Lieutenant Canfield, good to see you in one piece."

"Lieutenant, I left some men behind to help the vanguard units." Canfield said before stopping before the marine. "They'll be needing evac ASAP."

"That's what that convoy you passed by's for son." He replied, pointing a finger passed them. "Surely you've seen those Elephants plowing down the road?"

"Yeah, had to move out of the way of those buggers."

"Well, they've been tasked with picking up any stragglers down the way before hightailing it to the evac sight. Got some dropships freed up encase things get too hot for'em"

"Ok..." Canfield allowed himself to smile, nodding. "We'll since that matters takin care of, where do you want us?"

Fernad smiled, stepping to the side. "This way Lieutenant, I'll show you the sight of our last stand on this planet."

* * *

Field Master Jot 'Kukamai let out a breath as he slowly shifted his stance.

Before him was one of the human's armored special forces, or so he's been told. Their armor was little more than a comfort as their pitiful "protection" could barely save them from even the weakest of plasma rounds.

The only reason he stood before this human was the opening his son created. While Jot told Jala to stay at the rear, he hadn't told him _not_ to engage in combat.

Thus the strategic general had personally started to gradually wear down the humans' defenses.

While Jot viewed humans as pathetic creatures unworthy to die by his hands, he allowed them to fight at their peak. It was the only way he would feel satisfied once they lay broken at his feet.

Which is the reason why he allowed the other youngling human to flee. How did he know it was a youngling? It is the slightest of motions that usually give it away, in this case that human slowly backing away as it fired.

Only young warriors suffering from nervousness over their first battle act in such a way. At least, that's how it is among the Sangheili.

The two stared at one another, the firefight around them fading simple noise in the background. For that moment, they were the only beings in the galaxy.

They waited for what seemed like an eternity, waiting for the right moment to begin.

...

Jot felt the moment pass, and threw himself forward, sword pointed forward.

The human rolled out of it's path, quickly firing a burst from his weapon once his feet planted firmly on the ground.

The Field Master allowed the projectiles to hit him, for they were of little threat to him. Jot quickly closed the gap between them, bringing his sword down in a vertical slash.

The human sidestepped, plasma light reflecting off his visor. It pulled out a small green device, one that Jot instantly recognized.

"No time for that!" He shouted, turning his hand as the human backed up. The Field Master threw his sword arm forward, the tips of his blade piercing the top layer of the human's armor when a blow threw his arm back.

"What?!"

"Thanks for the assist Pierson!" The human yelled as he primed, then threw his grenade.

Jot backed up, but the human explosive followed him in it's arm.

'Too late.'

The grenade blew up nearly in the Field Masters face.

The world went deaf for a few lingering moments. When he regained himself, Jot realized he laid on his back.

He blinked once, trying to feel any part of his body, trying to rise to his feet.

Slowly, Jot felt his limbs though the numbness that engulfed his body and slowly rose up.

He felt something warm running down his right hand. The Field Master moved the arm to his line of sight, taking far longer than normal to study the join.

He glazed up and down, his vision having difficulty focusing for the first few moments.

Than that was when he saw it.

A dark purple dripping between his fingers.

It was blood.

 _His_ blood.

Jot 'Kukami eyes widened at this revelation. With all the speed he could muster, which wasn't much, Jot turned his head and glanced at the human warrior before him.

The latter slowly making his way toward him.

'This human has cause me injury?' Jot tried to rise to his feet, but fell short as his knees weren't ready to cooperate. 'Am I to fall by the hands of this _nishum_?'

The armored warrior turned his weapon at the Field Master's head. The Sangheili looked the human directly in it's armored face, showing dignity in the face of his end.

"Die." The human said in his filthy native language. It was a word Jot knew the meaning for all too well.

He waited for the end, but it never came. Jot blinked, what was this human waiting for?

To his confusion, the Field Master watched as the human quickly backed up, firing it's weapon at something to his left.

A moment after the answer came in the form of three Zealot class Sangheili vaulting over the sandbags.

"Field Master, we've come to your aid!" One Zealot shouted, turning to face the human with sword drawn. He charged after the fleeing foe as it ran for it's life.

Another Zealot bent over to Jot's side, taking his wounded arm to take a better glance at the wound.

"There are many fragments, you may have to lose this arm." He said, nodding at his comrade.

At that sign, they raised the Field Master to his feet. Jot took a step forward and all the strength in his knees failed him. The Zealot's caught him, looking away. It is disgraceful yes, but a necessary one that Jot would bare through.

"We are to bring you back Field Master." One of the Zealots lifting him by an arm. The other Zealot lifted the other arm over his shoulder as the first had, dragging Jot to the sandbags.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked, as the Zealots carefully stepped with him over the wall.

"General Jala tasked us with retrieving you." He answered honestly. "He told us that as much as you deserve the honor of dying in battle, it is far too soon for you to perish on this human world."

Jot allowed himself a laugh. So, his son viewed his strategic and tactical importance greater than his personal honor?

Anyone else would be offended, and order that man's execution if he couldn't preform it himself.

Jot 'Kukami knew fully well that he wasn't like other Sangheili, for he personally valued something greater than an honorable death.

And that was the sweet taste of revenge.

* * *

This situation was turning worse by the minute.

1st, some goddamn General-class Elite starts taking out certain targets all sneaky like, then some golden Elite managed to bypass the combined hailstorm of bullets and explosions probably due to the opening created by the other bastard's efforts.

After that, 3 Zealots popped up between himself and the 2nd shiny alien just before he finished it off and now one of 'em stood with an energy sword in hand.

It roared a challenge as Rayner reloaded his SMG.

"Hello to you too." He whispered, backpedaling as fast as he could. Normally, engaging in close-combat with an Elite -let alone one with an energy sword- is suicidal and Rick felt he pushed his luck fighting the first one.

As he backed up, firing as he went, the Zealot charged at him. Those damn two joined legs of theirs means that it could easily catch up to the ODST.

Rayner knew that, but had to try gaining some distance anyway. Least enough for a grenade toss.

The ODST rolled a grenade in front of him, maintaining his fire on the Zealot. The Elite roared once more, jumping over the grenade before it exploded.

It hit the alien, but didn't do enough to stop him. Rayner fired, the previous blast taking out the Elite's shields but the damn thing kept charging no matter how many rounds were pumped into it's chest.

"Shit!" Rayner quickly pulled out his sidearm and opened up on the Zealot, but much like before it kept charging.

It moved it's arm back for a swing, then something black knocked into it. It only took a moment to recognize the form of Pierce Rook tackling the Zealot to the ground and pinning it's sword arm with an armored boot.

He placed his machine gun just above the Elite's face, allowing it to blink once.

"Eat this squid lips!" He fired point black into the alien, taking off it's four jaws and riddling it's face until no one could tell what it was like before.

Rook rose to his feet, kicking the already deformed face with a short roar.

"Damn freaks don't know when to die."

Rayner let out a breath, taking this moment to check how many defenders were left.

28\. Mostly marines. That was all they had left.

"Looks like we're getting our asses kicked." Rayner stated, quickly reloading his weapons.

"Na, just haven't hit my stride is all." Rook replied with the wave of his hand.

An explosion caught both their attention; another Kodiak gone up in flames.

"OK, so maybe they're winning a _whee_ bit now."

* * *

 **A few minutes prior...**

1st Lieutenant Canfield and the rest of his remaining subordinates stood guard at a checkpoint overseeing massive amounts of equipment and personal pass through to the evacuation point.

It was absolute torture for a hot-blooded man, but a necessary job now that command decided to abandon the planet.

Time seemed to fly by as the ever vigilant ODSTs kept an eye out for any Covenant scouts or forces that managed to slip by the vanguard units.

"So this is where the waiting room's at." An unfamiliar voice called out. Canfield turned toward the source, spotting 6 other ODSTs approaching from behind.

It took the Lieutenant a few moments to piece together who these people were before reading their IFF tags for confirmation.

"You part of the detachment that went out to aid the Army?"

"We're all that's left." The highest ranking among them; a Staff Sergeant replied. His voice identical to the one that spoke before.

"Damn."

"Aye," The Staff replied with a nod, shifting his battle rifle to lean on his shoulder.

"Major General Steward ordered us back to the city before personally heading off to the battlefield. Man took down six Elites before they finally got him."

"Must have been a hell of a sight."

"Hell's right."

The Staff waved his men off, they fast paced to various locations along the checkpoint. The NCO then took a few steps forward, stopping once he stood a few paces left of the 1st Lieutenant.

Canfield turned back around, watching the next convoy pass through before asking the question that's been bugging him for the better half of the hour.

"Any idea why we're pulling out now?"

"Don't know either huh?" The Staff replied with the tilt of his head.

"Well...This isn't confirmed but talk is that Covenant reinforcements have appeared at the edge of the system. They're taking their sweet ass time getting over here though, assuming if it's true."

"So it's reinforcements..." Canfield let out a sigh, both relieving and frustrated. "Here I though we're pulling out cause we've bloodied ourselves enough for these Innies."

"Giving our track record on this planet, I wouldn't be surprised." The Staff replied. "Name's Kapra by the way."

"Canfield." The Lieutenant replied, pausing for a few moments.

"I still got men holding the line."

"Don't you worry, command's already sent convoys to pick up any vanguard units left at the front lines."

"I'm not worried bout that," Canfield shrugged his shoulders. "I'm worried about what they'll bring back."

"Ah." Kapra said with a nod. "Well, here's for the best."

* * *

The UNSC forces were in full retreat at the center most defensive line, only the Scorpion tank and dozen marines acting as their rear guard. They didn't have a choice. Many of the remaining defenders have long since ran out of ammo, both for their weapons and those that lay close at hand.

A few stubborn rebel soldiers remained at the sandbags to hold the line, their sacrifice will buy a few precious seconds for those that remain before the Covenant roll right on top of them.

"Come on!" The marine captain yelled, pushing along a passing marine. "Nothing more we can do here! Get going! Run to the evac sight!"

Rayner and Rook ran together, scanning for the rest of their fireteam. They spotted Samson ahead of them, not a surprise to either trooper.

"Sarg!" Rayner turned to the sight of Pierson and Albertus rushing to their side.

"Good to see you boys alive."

"Heh, should be saying that with you!" Pierson shout back. "Tangling with not one but two Elites in close combat, you're lucky you had us to back you up!"

"Aye." Rayner nodded. "Thanks again for the assist."

"Assist my ass, I saved your life!"

"Maybe, maybe not." Rayner turned his head. "Rook though, definitely owe him one now."

"Eh," The Scotsman shrugged his shoulders. "consider us even for that business on Arcadia."

"Right, that shit show."

"Look!" Albertus pointed a finger up ahead.

The ODSTs turned their attention to what the rookie was pointing at.

"Well I'll be."

Rumbling towards them were not one, not two but three Elephants; one a M313 model and the others M312 models. Their turret machine guns opened up at the Covies behind them, none of the ODSTs dared to look back. For all they knew, the alien bastards blew passed the Innies and were at their heels.

The Elephants' escorts; a pair of Heavy Assault class and a pair of Attack class Cyclops, rushed forward. As the mechas thundered past the fleeing marines, the M312 Elephants began to lockdown and deploy the soldiers within.

Officers shouted orders as these fresh marines rushed down the opened ramps as the M247 GPMGT Autocannons on both vehicles began to fire on the approaching enemy.

"Evac's here marines!" The Captain of the E2 1st Battalion Alpha Company yelled to her remaining subordinates. "Get aboard the transports while these Recon Battalion boys take off some of the heat for us!"

"Ah man, they sent the Eagle Scouts to save us?"

"They'll never let us live this down man."

"Damn straight we won't!" A sergeant from the Recon Battalion yelled. "You Infantry grunts always gloat bout how you get all the action. Now that you got your asses handed to yea we gotta save'em from the big bad hing heads!."

"Set up a perimeter, then gradually pull back!" A CO yelled, holding a sniper rifle. "Give the E2 B1 lads some space to change to their girl scout uniforms!"

A number of Recon Battalion troops laughed as they rushed to hold the perimeter.

Ahead the Scorpion tank exploded under a fury of plasma grenades, followed by the screams of the accompanying rear guard.

The Cyclops open fired, assisted by a number of the Recon Battalion troops armed with their marksmen rifles and snipers. The surviving Kodiak risked deploying once more, firing shells into the charging onslaught of Covenant troops rushing to engage their fresh prey.

Rayner's fireteam rushed towards the M313 Elephant: A marine holding a battle rifle ushered them aboard, yelling at them to hurry before firing off a few rounds.

The marine helped the ODSTs aboard, giving them a cheerful smile. Rayner noticed this marine was young, far too young looking to be an enlisted soldier anyway.

"I'm Private First Class Steve Bowman, most people call me Lucky." The marine said, pointing his thumb to himself. "Nice to see some of you ODSTs here, makes me reassured and all that glory crap."

"Can't tell if you're being serious or pulling our legs." Pierson replied.

"Oh no I meant it." Bowman said, rubbing the back of his head with his free arm. "I looked up to you ODSTs. You guys are one of the reasons why I signed up, but my stomach didn't agree with drop training so I had to settle for being a marine."

"Shame, we could use all the help we can get." Rook replied, patting the youngster on the shoulder.

In all honestly, Rayner wished Rook hadn't quite said it in such a way. Case in point: Samson.

Bowman look like he was about to say something when his face suddenly got all serious.

Rook's eyebrows raised in surprise. "What's wrong kid?"

The marine didn't reply, his eyes darted from one side to the other.

Rayner was about to ask the same when he noticed movement on his motion tracker.

Movement coming right behind them.

"There!" Bowman snapped, pushing Rook aside before firing a three round burst into nothing.

Only it wasn't nothing, as it roared in an all too familiar alien way.

The Stealth Elite activated it's energy sword, standing far too close.

Rayner fired what was left in his SMG at the creature, Pierson tackled Albertus to the ground as the Elite tried to take off his head.

The next swing cut Rayner's weapon in two and, despite Bowman firing at it, the Elite stepped forward following up with a side swipe.

The blade cut through Rayner's breast plate as he backed up as far as he could with one backward jump. A scar quickly turning black formed along the cut armor.

The ODST let out a curse as he fell to the ground.

The Elite let out a roar, pulling his sword arm back for a thrust to finish off the human before him.

Bowman paused to reload as fast as he could, but before he could fire once more another ODST jumped into the fray.

"Hey ugly!" Rook shouted, charging at the black armored alien. "Over here!"

The Elite turned it's head, letting out what was assumed to be a laugh, then turned to face Rook.

The ODST placed something in his left arm, then pulled it back for a throw. The Stealth Elite's eyes widened, realizing the threat and rushed forward with sword held up to it's neck.

In a simple motion, Rook's left arm flew end over end as the two warriors passed each other.

Rook dived down, hitting his side as he slid across the deck. His right arm reflexively covering the gaping hole that was his left arm despite the wound already charred by the plasma blade.

"Rook!" Rayner rolled over to the man. The Scot tilted his head up.

"Close you eyes!"

At that moment, Rook's detached limb hit the deck. Palm open as whatever was held in it before was loose.

A metal bang sound out a few moments after as a long spherical object bounced off the deck a few times, conveniently towards the Elite.

It took a moment to it to click; the grenade in Rook's left hand. It was a flashbang.

A bright light exploded out during the grenades third bounce, blinding the Elite for the next few seconds at least.

It roared, placing a free hand over his eyes and widely slashing with his sword.

"Kill him now!"

Bowman's eyes narrowed as he fired on the blind Elite. It took half a clip, but the beast finally went down once the last of his shielding unit failed.

As the alien screamed it's last breath, Rayner rose to his knees hovering over his disarmed friend.

"Jesus Rook, what the hell were you thinking?!" He shouted, angry more at himself than the Scot. "You gave up an arm to save my dumb ass?! You really think I'm worth that price?!"

"It's fine! All it means is I get a prosthetic arm now!" Rook smiled through the pain. "On my way to become a grade-A certified ass-kicking cyborg!"

Rayner simply shook his head in disbelief.

"You're lucky the plasma closed up the wound, otherwise you'd have bleed out by now."

"Whelp, you know what they say," Rook slowly rose to his feet, warding off any helping hand by his NCO. "One should give a helping hand to those that need it."

"Too soon man, too soon."

Rook shrugged, no doubt smiling sly-like under his visor. Guy lost an arm and treats it like a causal thing.

Their attention shifted once Pierson said something either couldn't quite catch, turning their heads to the sight of several dead black armored Elites among several dozen marines.

So this one wasn't acting alone...

An explosion erupted when one of the Cyclops was struck with enough rounds from a Fuel Rod Gun.

Bowman turned to Rayner.

"Best leave now while the going's good." He said before activating his comms unit. "Hey Sergeant Major, why haven't we buck out of here yet?"

 _"Damn cloakers cut us off from the Elephants."_ A rough sounding voice replied. " _Just when we finished them off, the rest of the Covies caught up to us!_ "

"Need me to come save your collectives asses then?"

" _Negative, doubt I can live it down if_ you _come save me._ " The Sarg replied with a laugh. " _Get going, we'll buy you some time!_ "

Bowman frowned, pausing before giving a serious reply.

"Give'em hell sir."

He turned around, jogged past the ODSTs and headed to the upper level of the Elephant. The marine popped his head into the driver's compartment.

"Best get this tub moving marine! No sense waiting around for _all_ of us to bite it!"

* * *

Jala 'Kukamai let out a sigh as he lowered the purple portable viewing goggles in his hands.

The Stealth Elites, as humans call them, were a reserve force placed aside for the sole purpose of commando roles. Thus, Jala ordered them to delay the humans' retreat by making their way behind, or rather in front of them.

However, as the nature of war dictates, Jala failed to account for the appearance of three large green vehicles and their escort mecha suits.

Given how his fellow warriors are, these Sangheili proceeded to engage the human reinforcements without asking for clarification of their orders now that the situation had changed.

It was a shame, for Jala would have given these men the means to destroy or at least hamper these obvious "evacuation efforts" the humans enjoy deploying when in retreat rather than allow their warriors to die honorably in combat.

As his uncle said, these humans indeed appear cowardly. However, there is honor in falling back to fight another day.

Jala once again acknowledged how hypocritical his species teachings must appear to those of other races.

The Sangheili he sent ended up slain in glorious combat, managing to cause a bit of confusion at the very least. That was enough now that the main army had caught up to the fleeing humans.

The general turned his head as he caught movement in the corner of his eye: It was his uncle and Field Master Jol 'Kukamai, slowly limping towards him.

Jala couldn't help but look at his wounded arm, now in a hastily made cast.

Perhaps he had come to take out his frustrations on instructing three Zealots to _retrieve_ him and suffer though the indignity of letting a doctor tend to his wounds.

As much of an honor it is for any Sangheili to die in combat, Jala deeply wished to postpone his uncle's death for as long as possible. He has yet to repay his debt after all.

"Uncle Jol." Jala said in a low tone, turning to his side. "Are you here to inquire on the current situation?"

The general waited a few moments for a reply. When none came, he pointed a large finger to the battlefield before them. "Our main force has caught up with the humans and are slaying as many as possible before they flee in those rather large vehicles."

Jot came to a halt beside his son, focusing on the sights of war before him.

"I have received news that the fleet commanded by your brother has arrived at the edge of the system, per Tartarus's request." He spoke without turning his gaze. "They should be here within the next few cycles."

"In that case, I shall send a message to cease our advance and regroup." Jala turned back around. He wasn't thrilled by the thought of his brother coming to their aid, not when he will surely gloat about it once they meet.

You see, Jala's talent with the Art of War was matched by his brother's talent in space combat. Barely a year difference between their age and he already commands a fleet of a dozen ships.

Jot rolled his shoulders, aches passed though his body like the waves of the mighty oceans of their home world.

"Belay that Nephew! We must give chase!" He shouted in renewed vigor, ignoring the pain that shot up his body as he placed his energy sword in his hands and activated it with a vertical thrust. "None of these vermin shall escape our grasp!"

Jala's eyes widened at this sudden act. "No Uncle! Any further pursuit will only end up wasting the lives of our troops!" He replied, louder than he intended.

His uncle turned, fully facing him with a distraught face, yet chose to say nothing as of yet for he allows Jala to explain himself when it comes to _disagreements_ such as this.

Jala waited for his two hearts to calm themselves before properly delivering his reasons for this act of defiance.

"Uncl-No, Field Master. If what you say of our reinforcements is true then we have already won!" He held up a hand to his chest.

"At this point, I believe our best course of action is to regroup our forces and focus on defending the work sight under Tartarus's supervision. In our hour of victory, we mustn't forget our duty to preserve that which the gods have left behind."

"Let us act as a shield to ward off any desperate attempts to destroy the holy relic, as humans have reportedly done so in the past, and allow our fleet to burn this world like all others we've found thus far infested with humans."

Jot allowed himself two breaths before offering a reply, it was a compelling argument. One he found himself agreeing to on most every point.

"You make excellent points, my general." He replied, addressing Jala with formalities as the latter only does during serious discussions. "I find myself agreeing to almost all, but tell me-"

Jot took a half step closer, standing nearly face to face with Jala. "Why should I let that _nishum_ who inflicted me with these wounds breath for another day?"

Jala closed his eyes, letting out a breath to compose himself. 'Honor huh?' He thought, reopening his eyes.

"There is no guarantee that human is still among the living." Jala started his counter. "These armored warriors of there's seem to be rather audacious when charging in the face of death. Even if he is alive, the chances of finding him before those vehicles begin retreating are rather slim."

"Besides..." His voice trailed off, turning his gaze away for a few moments before steeling himself for what must be said.

"These wounds of yours prevent you from utilizing even half of your strength. While your honor maybe satisfied dying in such a disabled way, it will bring you even greater honor should you choose to recover and kill this particular 'worm' at your leisure."

Jala turned his head, sure enough the three large vehicles had begun to retreat along with the surviving mobile artillery piece. The mecha escorts and a number of the human reinforcements slowly began to fall back, firing as they stepped backwards in the aim of delaying the inevitable.

"The humans have many more worlds I'm sure. This won't be the last time we find them, nor that particular human."

Jot closed his eyes, letting out as low of a laugh as his body could manage.

"My dear nephew, you have such a way with words that I feel your talents maybe misplaced." He deactivated his sword, reopening his eyes before placing a shoulder on his son's shoulder.

"Perhaps you should consider becoming a politician? You may even become a member of the High Council..."

Jala let out a revealing sigh, briefly closing his eyes. "Never. I rather get things done Uncle."

* * *

 **Sometime later...**

The convoy of Elephants passed by the former last line of defense, followed by the last Kodiak and one Heavy Assault Cyclops that managed to break away from the Covenant onslaught.

Strange thing is, the alien bastards didn't commit to finishing it or the remaining Recon Battalion marines off.

Then again, the whole Covenant campaign on this planet had been outside the standard operating procedure.

It took several minutes for the snail pace of the large recovery vehicles to arrive at the final defensive line.

Rayner looked over his fire team; Albertus stood near the marine station on one of the Elephant's mounted machine guns, Pierson sat on the end ramp of the Elephant, staring at the other like vehicle behind them, Samson sat in a corner appearing to be taking a nap, and Rook's currently badmouthing a medic Bowman called over to take a look at his arm.

The NCO ODST climbed atop the "roof" of the Elephant, walking in the direction of the marine station on the turret there but not quite towards him. He stopped a few steps from the edge, gazing at the far off sight of the spaceport and the little fading lights of shuttles leaving the atmosphere.

" _Well I'll be damned!_ " A familiar, energetically intimidating voice rang out over the comm channel. " _Look who showed up with their tail between their legs!_ "

"Lieutenant Canfield?" Rayner pressed a hand to the side of his head. "Good to hear you sir."

" _Of course, anyone would be glad to hear such a manly noise coming out of my mouth._ "

Rayner let out a chuckle, but didn't utter a word otherwise. He turned his head back to his fireteam.

"Get your shit together troopers! We're at our stop!" Rayner paused. "Except you Highlander! We had enough of you heroics today, so enjoy your ticket off this godforsaken rock and get that prosthetic arm. I expect you to be that bad-ass cyborg you always wanted to be, you crazy bastard."

Rook tilted his head up, about to say something when Pierson tapped his arm. The forward turned, silent as the sharpshooter shook his head.

It took much of the Scotsman's restraint to go along with the order, but his NCO had a point. Couldn't do _as_ much ass kicking with one arm as he could do with two.

"Sure you don't wanna all the way to the evac sight?" Bowman asked, causally walking up the sergeant.

Rayner shook his head. "I'd feel bad if we didn't do everything we could to buy as much time we can so everyone can get out in one piece."

Bowman smiled, nodding at the ODST. He walked with Rayner as he gathered the rest of his fireteam and saw them off as the hoped out the slow moving vehicle.

"Thanks for the lift." Rayner turned back to the young marine before hoping off.

"Heh, no problem." Bowman grabbed onto the side of the Elephant, swinging himself around to watch the troopers. "First one's free after all."

"Stay alive Bowman." The ODST replied with a wave as he walked away.

The marine let out a single laugh. "I should be telling _you_ that trooper!"

Lieutenant Faison and Sergeant Michel meet the newly arriving ODSTs.

"Good to see boys. Welcome to the after party, don't ask if there are any snacks cause we ate them all. "

"Sergeant," Michel took a few steps towards Rayner, helmet tilting up and down as the forward scanned his entire body. "You look like hammered shit."

Rayner shrugged his shoulders. "Should'a seen the other guy."

Michel scanned the fireteam at that point. "Speaking of, where's Private Rook?"

"On the bus." Pierson answered, nudging at the passing convoy. "Crazy bastard lost an arm killing a Stealth Elite that had Rayner's number."

"The whole arm?" Michel returned his focus to Rayner. "Shit."

Rayner nodded. "Yeah, I chewed him out for it. He's always doing stupid stunts like that."

"Reminds me of another ODST we both know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Of course you don't."

Lieutenant Faison cut in at that point. "We got the front if you boys need a breather." He tilted his head off to his right. "Got ammo crates and spare weapons in the back, plenty left to go around. Help yourselves."

"Don't mind if we do, sir." Rayner opened his hands. "As you can see, I have nothing but rocks to fight the Covies now."

He signaled his fireteam to get moving, following as the last member passed by.

Faison and Michel followed behind, the forward moving back to the other ODSTs holding the checkpoint held while the latter paced up to Rayner.

"You've kept you word so far, let's see if you can keep it till we get off this damn planet."

"I told you didn't I?" Rayner replied with a shrug. "I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

The UNSC evac sight was practically the next field over from the spaceport. Numerous Pelican, Albatross, and even a Condor dropship were spread about loading up various equipment and personnel.

Lieutenant Fernad oversaw the evacuation of those able to move from the field hospital, directing the medics to which transports that were awaiting the wounded.

The atmosphere was one of impending doom. Fortunately, the Covenant fleet steadily approaching this planet decided to take the scenic route before raining superheated plasma down on all of us.

There was still plenty of time, but then there is always the chance the Covies could change their mind. Their ships _are_ capable of slipspace jumps in system.

They were at this for about an hour, yet more and more assets continued to arrive.

Fernad realized he could take that two ways, 1st: The vanguard units are doing extremely well given the circumstances and nearly all of the rear line units are showing up in order.

Or 2nd: The vanguard units have been overrun and everyone's trying to get out while they still can.

Given the lack of panic in the steady stream of new arrivals, Fernad concluded that we haven't reach the 2nd scenario just yet.

A group of Insurrectionists appeared from the new arrivals, several dozen mostly carrying wounded. They approached one of the Pelicans loading up UNSC wounded.

Fernad sighed, he knew exactly what was gonna happen next...

A marine overlooking the loading turned to face the group.

"Can I help you?" He asked in all seriousness.

"We brought some of our brothers and sisters that need a ride off this planet." One of the rebels, possibly their leader, said.

This man had a full grey beard and scruffy hair tied down with a red bandana. He wore a long fading brown jacket, grey turtle neck, fingerless gloves and faded black slacks.

From the looks of it, he had to be pushing 50.

"I'm afraid you'll have to look for a ride elsewhere." The marine stoically replied.

The Innies behind their assumed leader glanced at one another.

"Why can't you take our wounded on this dropship?" One of the other rebels asked.

"Sorry sir, UNSC personnel only."

"Bullshit, there's plenty of dropships here!" Another of the armed rebels chimed in. "You can leave at least one or two for us!"

The marine tightened his grip around his MA5B "I have my orders, sir."

The leader of the Innie group glanced down at the marine's weapon. "Best be careful with that boy, wouldn't want a weapon like that going off with all these wounded here."

Lieutenant Fernad fast marched over to the group, sensing the situation was on the verge of getting out of hand.

"What's the problem here private?" He asked, fully knowing the situation before hand, placing his hands on his waist.

"Sir, these... _militia units_ are attempting to board a UNSC dropship." The marine soundly replied. "I have orders from Captain Andrew Del Rio himself that no armed personal outside of UNSC forces are allowed on these transports. They may, however, board the civilian ships at the spaceport."

"Whelp, there you have it gentlemen." Fernad rubbed the side of his neck. "I'm afraid I can't countermand orders that high up the chain. Sorry, but you'll have to find other means to get off world."

"Do you think they can survive long enough on a civi ship till we reach another world?" The rebel leader said, taking two steps forward. He nudged his head to his wounded.

"We're not asking for much. Just a dropship you've _lost_ so we can get our wounded out. Most of us plan on staying till the end anyway, so why not let the few who wanna live get out of here?"

Fernad stared at the old man. He felt for him, he really did. If they were under different circumstances, or at least not nearly as many witnesses...

The lieutenant let out a sigh, he hated this.

"I'm sorry, I really am but I can't. I want to give you a ship, believe me I do, but orders are absolute for a soldier like me."

There, Fernad said his peace. The rebel lot however wheren't having any of it.

"You're leaving us to the butchers!" One of them shouted, holding his rifle up in the air.

"It's like Alpha Corvi II all over again!" Another added, to the surprise of any whom knew of that battle.

A moment passed as the mere mention of that planet sunk in.

"Yeah, we know what happened on that planet." The rebel leader said, his voice filled with such poison it felt difficult to breath.

"You bastards left our bothers and sisters to die at the hands of the Covenant _after_ they helped you UNSC pigs defend it!"

The old man turned around to face his men.

"Despite that, we joined up with you _imperialists_ because it made more sense fighting with you than shooting at you and the _damn_ aliens!"

He turned around once more, this time his face seemed to drain. Like, he resigned himself to the fate he and his men were destined for.

"Guess somethings never change huh?"

The old man didn't wait for a response. He turned around, waving his party to follow.

Fernad shook his head, letting out a sigh as he let himself fall on his rear. "No, somethings never change." He muttered.

A few moments passed before Fernad picked himself off the floor.

"Trouble in paradise?" Another voice chimed in. Fernad glanced up, recognizing this CO. **(The same marine captain that fought on the frontline with the ODSTs)**

"Yeah. Hurricane season's coming by the looks of it." Fernad replied with a half-smile, holding his hand out to the marine captain.

"So, how many are coming home?"

"Not even a full platoon." The captain replied, shacking her head. "At least we have time to get everyone out, unlike the last time we fought the Covenant on Madrigal. That was a nightmare."

"This can become one too." Fernad added grimly. "We have no idea when those Covie ships will stop dragging their heels, or their ground forces plow through one of the the vanguard units."

The captain nodded, otherwise keeping silent.

" _To all UNSC forces currently engaged in ground operations._ " A voice announced on the UNICOM channel.

" _Wombat drones have confirmed that the east and northern vanguard forces are either clear of or currently stalling Covenant forces._ _The western approach however is on the verge of collapse, and the convoy unit sent to withdraw them are currently engaged. Command requests any available units assist with the defense of the western front until the civilian evacuation is complete._ "

" _Current status of the evacuation is at 85 percent. Only a little while longer marines, God be with you._ "

Fernad and his CO traded looks. "I hate it when I'm right." He said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Perfect timing!" Canfield said, spinning around. "I've been itching to kick some alien ass for awhile now!"

That, was the ODSTs response to the UNICOM sitrep. While ODSTs didn't fall under UNICOM's jurisdiction, the battle born lieutenant felt more than happy to oblige.

"Lieutenant Faison, Sergeant Michel, I know you guys feel the same, so follow me! Bring everyone aside from Rayner and Kapra's men too!"

Faison chuckled while shacking his head. Michel gave orders to the remaining ODSTs that "volunteered", nodded at Rayner, then rushed off after the 1st Lieutenant.

"Staff Sergeant Kapra, Sergeant Rayner, I leave things here in your hands!" Canfield said with the wave of his hand. "Try not to get bored to death!"

Rayner and Kapra watched the others leave, then turned back to watching the road before them.

"So, is the LT always that _spirited_?" Kapra causally asked after a few silent moments had passed.

"As long as I've known the crazy bastard." Rayner replied, tilting his head. "Canfield's always had a fiery passion when it comes to kicking ass. Well most of us ODSTs do, but he's got it down in spades."

"Glad he's not my CO." Kapra chuckled. "Now we got the hardest job any ODST can find himself with: Waiting."

* * *

 **Thirty five units later, or minutes as the human equivalent...**

Vopeion watch, arms crossed against his massive chest, as the combined force of Pellius and his own pack rolled over any defenses the humans had managed to set against them.

A short while ago, human reinforcements have been steadily arriving. These fresh units have slowed the Jiralhanae's momentum significantly and were struggling to gain it back.

"The humans always impress with the elaborate defenses they construct for a military mind like myself to unwind." Vopeion spoke to his bodyguards behind him. "The also should an almost universal tenacity in combat. While individually weak, united they are a force to be reckoned with."

The chieftain smiled, allowing himself an amused _huff_.

"In my old age, I can ask for no other foe to pick apart piece by piece."

The other chieftan; one particularly annoying Jiralhanae whom thinks himself clever from the Rh'tol skeins by the name of Pellius, approached from Vopeion's right side.

"So here you are..." He muttered, stopping off to Vopeion's side. "How's the view?" The chieftain asked in a mocking tone.

"Quite excellent actually." Vopeion casually replied, ignoring the young one's attempt to rile him up. "I can see nearly everything below us, thus issuing orders in a timely matter to supplement you pack's reckless charge."

Pellius was taken by surprise by the reply, unsure what to say next. In the end, he blinked a few times deciding best to leave the matter as it is, then turned to gaze at the same problem that Vopeion's mind was currently trying to deal with:

At the moment, a number of human vehicles named "Cobras" struck with deadly fire power at any sort of vehicle their packs utilized while several of their tanks named "Scorpions" fired explosives and bullets at their infantry.

Supplementing these vehicles were several of those armored _ODST_ special forces along with a whole company of fresh human troops.

"Seems like the humans are eager to die by our hands." Pellius said with a chuckle, completely ignorant of how these _eager humans_ are stonewalling their advance.

"You seem to have confidence in our victory here, Pellius." Vopeion playfully asked, placing a paw on his beard as he thought of a possible strategy.

"Our victory is one insured by the gods, of course I am confident!" Pellius enthusiastically answered. "Why should I _doubt_ what is destined to be?"

Vopeion frowned. It was one thing to place faith in the gods, it was another thing entirely to depend on them to grant you victory without any effort.

"Careful Pellius," Vopeion gazed at the chieftain. "Place too much faith in the gods, and they shall _gladly_ let you down."

Pellius simply waved this notion off with the wave of a paw.

Vopeion chuckled, his strategic mind crafted the perfect plan for victory over their current predicament when the humans did an all to familiar maneuver: They retreated.

"The humans are crumbling before us!" Pellius shouted with glee as the humans started to pull out. "Now is the time we press our attack!"

Vopeion frowned, disappointed at his fellow chieftain.

Any officer with a _brain_ could tell this was not a _rout_ , but an organized retreat.

They fled in order, tempting bait for the bloodthirsty Jirahanae. This is a favored tactic by the humans, one used to lure an overeager enemy into an ambush point.

"No I think we've bloody our paws enough for one day." The elder chieftain announced. "My forces shall withdraw, in order."

Pellius's eyes widened, turning his head toward the elder chieftain. "Running Vopeion? Here, in our moment of triumph?"

"You can continue the assault if you desire Pellius. You _are_ chieftain of you own pack after all." Vopeion turned a full 180, locking eyes with Pellius.

This was a daring move, for direct eye contact was a challenge to _any_ Jiralhanae. The elder wasn't afraid however, either though words or action he would put this upstart in his place.

"However, I rather not get caught up in another one of the humans' clever traps. If you wish to plow forward regardless, do so at the risk of your own pack. I grow tired of protecting them from you own _incompetence_."

Vopeion took the first few steps away, waiting to see if Pellius would jump him. Seeing as the latter didn't, the elder chieftain let out a huff and continued on his way.

Much later, Vopeion would learn of the completely unnecessary losses Pellius's pack sustained due to their reckless pursue and still _fail_ to slay all of the human forces.

For now though, the Vheiloth skein chieftain would issue orders and fall back with his pack to await their ride of this godforsaken planet before it would burn in the cleansing that is to come.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

Rayner laid on his back, gazing up at the sky with his newly acquired silenced SMG placed underneath his head. It's been quiet, well as quiet as it can be with the sounds of explosions and gun fire in the background.

Still, this is a pain for any ODST. Lazing around while a fight's going on is far too cruel, but orders are orders and there's always the chance that the Covies would work their way around this path.

And yet...It was far too quiet.

"Contact front, looks like civvies." Kapra reported, kicking Rayner on the side. "On your feet, this could be a trap."

"What, you think they've got bombs attached to them or something?" Rayner rose his upper body, turning to grab his gun. "We're fighting religious aliens mate, not Innies. Sides, last I checked they're still working with us."

"You can never be too careful..."

Rayner jumped to his feet, then walked with Kapra to the gatehouse built as part of the checkpoint. Approaching them at a fast pace was a group of a dozen or more children of various ages being lead by two adults; one male, one female.

From the look of their clothing, the adults were daycare workers.

"So who wants to do the honors?" Rayner said in a low tone.

Kapra rolled his eyes, he pointed his battle rifle towards the civilians.

"Identify yourselves!"

The group of civilians suddenly stopped, shocked by the sudden booming voice.

The male adult rose one hand above his head, moving his way to the front of the group. "Don't shoot! We're workers from the Playhouse Daycare! We were on our way to the evacuation point when those..aliens attacked the convoy we were in."

"We made a break for it, taking who we could and hid up till now when the fighting seemed to have died down." The male lowered his arms, taking in a resigned breath. "Please tell me there's still a shuttle waiting for us."

"Bad luck eh?" Rayner said, placing a hand on the guard house as he turned to face Kapra. "What now Staff?"

"Call it in, obviously." Kapra lowered his weapon. "And get one of our guys to check them over for bombs, weapons and wounds."

"Still on that huh? Not that I blame you..." Rayner order Samson to conduct a search of the civilians while one of Kapra's men called in a request for a civilian evac.

During this process, another message was broadcast over UNICOM.

" _Attention all UNSC forces on Eridanus II! Three ships from Covenant reinforcement fleet have entered slipspace and reappeared on the other side of the planet! Radar shows_ thousands _of dropships and other escort vessels speeding towards the capital city! Orders for all assets still on the surface are to evacuate immediately! I repeat: Attention all UNSC forces on Eridanus II! Three ships from-_ "

Rayner muted the channel as the message repeated itself.

"Looks like they're tired of waiting huh?"

As if on que, a pair of Falcons swooped into view approaching the checkpoint at top speed. They flew over the ODSTs and civilians, swinging around as they slowed down before attempting a landing.

"Get you asses in gear troopers!" The staff sergeant screamed. "Once those birds land, get loaded in quick!"

One of the Falcons landed behind the checkpoint, dropping off a single marine corporal. The other hovered above the civilians, providing overwatch with it's gunners.

Three of Kapra's squad rushed to the Falcon, establishing a perimeter.

"Sir, we have a Pelican waiting 2 clicks down the road ready to take you and the civilians." The corporal stated, coming to a stop before the ODST NCO. "We'll take who we can now, the rest'll have to huff it. Everyone's in a mad scramble to get off planet now, lucky for you boys we were close by."

"And I'll by you the first round when we get back," Kapra said, placing a hand on the corporal's shoulder. "Right now we need to get a move on, don't known when the Covenant-"

A new, all to familiar sound cut the staff sergeant off. It was low but quickly growing louder. He turned around, dreading what he knew he'd find.

"GET THOSE CIVILIANS OFF THE STREET NOW SAMSON!" Rayner screamed, for he too knew what was coming.

A pair of Seraph class fighter-bombers swarmed into view, their tear drop shapes against the backdrop of a setting sun.

Samson was already moving the civilians, literally throwing so of them, off the streets when the Covenant aircraft maneuvered for an attack run. Plasma launched from the twin fighters, arcing towards the pair of Falcons.

The airborne Falcon swerved to the right, taking one round in its left rotor. It took a nose dive to the right, scrapping against the side of a building before collapsing on the side of the road.

The stationary Falcon wasn't as fortunate as it took all the plasma bombardment aimed toward the craft. It exploded, knocking two of the nearby ODSTs off their feet while killing the third as it disappeared within the blast.

Kapra let out a curse, drowned out by the Seraph fighters passing overhead.

"It had to be _now_ that the Covenant decided to attack us!"

As he shouted, 8 other Seraph fighter flew by completely ignoring the humans.

The marine corporal pointed a finger in the direction the Seraphs came from.

"Dropships inbound!"

Kapra turned to the sight of 6 Covenant dropships pulling to a halt several feet before the area where the civilians once stood.

The ODST Samson along with another of Kapra's men armed with a SMG guided the civilians toward the checkpoint by the time the dropships first came into view, and were passing through the gatehouse when the first of the alien troops stated to unload.

These troops consisted of Jackels and Elites. Given their troop configuration, mid-ranged and light weapons, and relatively light armor these units must be their scouts or skirmisher units.

Rayner was barking out orders, telling Pierson to start taking out targets, for Albertus to watch over the civilians and for everyone else to take defensive positions.

Soon after the marksman started opening up on the enemy troops gathering in front of them, a particularly dreadful idea crossed Kapra's mind. The Staff turned to face the marine corporal.

" _Please_ tell me that Pelican isn't out in the open."

"No problems there," The corporal replied with a nod. "She's parked between two buildings. Those Seraphs are scouts speeding towards the spaceport, they aren't gonna see our bird hidden in an alleyway."

Kapra let out a sigh, then signaled the marine to follow. They still had a chance here, now all they needed was an opportunity and make a mad dash for the dropship and they'll be home free.

"Alright boys, don't give these ugly alien freaks an inch!" The staff sergeant yelled, cocking his battle rifle as green and blue plasma rounds started streaking by. "Not one of these bastards get passed us, understand?!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Kapra's squad replied in near unison, Rayner and his squad gave a similar acknowledgement soon after.

"Good!" Kapra smirked, aiming his battle rifle at the foes before him. "Now give them hell!"

The entire group, minus Albertus, open fired once the enemy closed into range. Plasma and tracer rounds flash between the two forces, screams of Jackels and roars of Elites fought each other as they struggled to make their way up the street.

One of Kapra's ODSTs screamed as a plasma round burn her hand off, holding it moments before another round hit her square in the head.

"Heads up, we got survivors coming out the downed Falcon!" The ODST Pierson stated as he switched mags.

Rayner turned his head to the downed bird, watching as a marine hoped out of the crashed Falcon, quickly rushing to the front of the aircraft and pulled the female pilot out.

As the marine dragged the Falcon pilot out and threw her arm over his shoulder, Rayner recognized the marine at that moment: It was none other than Bowman.

"I'll be damned." Rayner said with a smirk. "Let's give'em some covering fire!" The sergeant turned his head towards Samson. "Go help them out Samson, we got you covered."

The latter turned his head, nodding once before rushing off to the gatehouse, rounding it, and weaving his way towards the two slowly walking toward the checkpoint.

By this time, the Covenant noticed the pair and began to fire upon them. Even walking at their snail pace, each plasma round the headed their way either went wide or sizzled close by. Even after several long moments not a single round hit the two humans.

Samson reached the pair, taking the unconscious pilot's other arm and threw it over his shoulder. Now with his added strength, Samson and Bowman walked at a much brisker pace.

The plasma round aim towards those particular humans intensified, and yet none so much a grazed the trio. Their fellow ODSTs kept up the fire on their end catching many Elites and Jackels out in the open.

One blue armored squid-face cast aside it's plasma rifle and drew it's energy sword. It roared, rushing at the trio of humans.

Once it closed to three steps( **by Sangheili standards.** ) Samson drew his shotgun with one hand.

When the Elite was one step away, the ODST braced the stock of his gun as best he could against his hip.

As the alien threw it's sword hand back during it's last step, Samson pulled the trigger. The rounds ripped through the low ranking Elite's shield and armor, throwing the now dead alien back as it's momentum was redirected.

Samson let out a sigh, pumping another round with one hand, then continued onward.

In an amazing spectacle, the trio walked amidst the massive shoot out. Slowly, they reach the gatehouse and rounded the building into relative safety without so much as a singe mark anywhere on their bodies.

"Jesus Christ..." Kapra muttered with the shake of his head. "I still don't believe that just happened."

"Not even a scratch!" Pierson shouted, half-running from his position to grab extra mags. "Even though I saw it I still can't see how that's possible.!"

"Told you I'm lucky! Bowman replied with a wide smile. "Believe it or not, but that's not even the _worst_ situation I've come out unscathed!"

An all to familiar humming noise rose among the chorus of war, one look up and you would see an all too dreadful sight.

Dozens upon dozens of Covenant Banshees, Seraphs, Spirits, and Phantoms slowly came into view. This was the full invasion force, or at least the vanguard.

Several dropships and fighter escorts dropped towards the irrupting battle below, eager to join in the slaughter of the heretics.

"Well, looks like this might become the worse situation you've even been through Bowman." Rayner said with a hint of dread. "Albertus, take that corporal with you and guide those civilians to the Pelican." He shifted the weapon in his hand, holding it up higher in his hands. "We'll by you all the time we can, so get going!"

The young ODST shook his head. "But Ser-"

"That's an order damn it!" Rayner yelled, firing short controlled bursts into the remaining Covenant forces on the ground. "Get going! I won't say it again."

Albertus stared at the back of Rayner, even after the marine corporal grabbed his shoulder.

The ODST was about to say his farewells, for he knew that this would probably be the last time he'd see any of them alive when a beacon of hope arrived.

Several projectiles rushed out form nearby buildings, rushing towards the incoming Covenant aircraft.

"Rockets?" One of the ODSTs asked as many of these explosive rounds hit their targets.

A number of Banshees exploded and a Phantom was knocked back into a building, the Spirit dropships however proved to be more durable.

Plasma rounds from the dropships spreader the buildings the rockets originated from. As they fired, the Spirits opened their cargo compartments filled with various Covenant troops.

The moment these troops began to offload, they were bombarded by overwhelming machine gun fire from the buildings directly in front of them. Numerous bodies and purple and blue blood splattered upon the streets below as the Spirits struggled to pull up.

Several more rocket rounds rushed out from nearby buildings, impacting inside the dropships. Some simply caused the aircraft to crash upon the road, killing the pilots with the shrapnel. Others hit something critical, causing the entire craft to exploded in a ball of superheated plasma.

The few surviving Spirits rapidly pulled up, widely firing in any direction in a panic as they rushed to escape the killzone. Banshees started to bombard the buildings as Phantoms started gun runs, simultaneously dropping of their troop cargo into the war torn streets below.

Machine gun and rocket fire returned the favor, explosions rocked the sky, multicolored blood flooded the street, bodies flew free, and a single building collapsed upon itself in a short matter of time that took the UNSC forces by surprise.

"You can thanks us when we see you in hell UNSC." A gruff sounding voice called out from behind the group.

The ODSTs turned, watching a dozen Innie fighters approaching. A single older man ( **the same one from the UNSC evac site** ) walked straight up to the ODSTs, stopping face to face with Rayner as the latter shifted his SMG into one hand.

"Consider this our way to repay you few for staying behind to help our own." The man said as his fellow rebels took positions on the checkpoint.

Each was armed with some sort of mid to long ranged weapon and wasted no time putting them to good use. Several of the ODSTs turn back toward the scattered Covenant forces, joining their fellow humans in picking them off.

"We'll take over from here," The old man continued, pausing to pull a cigarette out of a coat pocket. He pointed a thumb backward as he placed the roll of tobacco in his mouth.

"You lot just make sure those kids get off this planet."

Rayner watched in silence as the old man lite his cigarette. "Why haven't your people evacuated?"

The Innie took a long puff from the roll, turning to his side as he glared at the ODSTs.

"You UNSC bastards wouldn't give us a ride. So, we've decided to take as many of these alien freaks as we can with us before we go." He replied with a bit of anger, taking another puff from the cigarette.

Rayner clenched his free fist, an action that didn't go unnoticed by neither the old man nor the ODST Kapra.

"Yeah...That's how I feel about it too.." The old man said soberly, letting out another puff. He took two steps forward, then turned to look at the raging battle before him.

"Go. Chew out whoever gave that order to abandon all us Insurrectionists. Who forced us to put down our critically wounded like animals. Who is now responsible for all our deaths."

The old man placed the cigarette in his fingers, shaking off the ashes. "Oh, and if it fancies you. Put a gap between his or her eyes for me would you?"

He walked forward, holding his cigarette hand causally up in the air.

"This is our last stand boys! Make it count!"

The other rebels let out a cheer as they continued to fire upon the now regrouping Covenant forces.

Kapra walked over to Rayner, placing a hand on the latter's shoulder as he looked over his.

The rebels had the element of surprise from the start, and still playing that well with several of their members popping out from different buildings in a timely manner and unleash hell upon the invaders.

The Covenant, despite their foes best efforts, have managed to organize their ranks at that point. While the Innies put up a good fight, the Covenant took down one for every few Grunts or Jackels they lost.

And now, standing with a burning Spirit as a backdrop, was a pair of Hunters. Dangerous living, walking tanks that would tear apart the humans should they fail to take them down soon...

"Pull back." The staff sergeant said, pulling his hand back as he walked passed Rayner. "Let's get off this planet."

* * *

 **Several dozen minutes later...**

When the group spotted the Pelican dropship intact it was like finding an oasis in the middle of a desert. The civilians were worn out by that time, a few of the kids crying about how their legs hurt as the two daycare workers hurried them along despite how trashed they felt themselves.

Bowman nearly hugged the now conscious pilot, a tough as nails type of young woman with a hint of an accent known as Carol Rawley. She a fresh pilot thrown straight into combat a few months after she graduated, though she's chosen to withhold where for the time being.

Rawley shrugged Bowman off with a smirk, then worked her way up Kapra. She whispered something to the staff, something that made the ODST give pause. It didn't matter much cause Rayner had a good idea what she was saying.

They'd give the civilians this ride, plus anyone else the can squeeze in, and find another ride of this planet.

Rawley'd have to stay behind of course, someone had to with pilot skills. While he didn't know about Kapra and his squad, but the most Rayner and his squad can do is badly pilot a ship on the best of days.

They'll figure it out, one way or another.

As they closed in on the Pelican, the pilot started her up. A figure stood waiting for them in the passenger compartment. With the position of the sun, no one could fully make out who it was but it did wear ODST battle armor.

"Took you long enough." A familiar voice called out from the open passenger compartment, sitting up and slowly walking to the ramp with a battle rifle in hand.

"Sergeant Michel?"

The figure nodded before stepping out into the street, confirming his identity. He turned his head to each of Rayner's squad.

"You think I'd leave you all behind again?" He said before shifting his gaze to the other members of the party. "Just so you know, I gave up my 1st class seat to some Corporal Banks to track you lot down."

"Civilians, two Marines, a Pilot, and nine ODSTs..." Michel turned toward the dropship. "Don't think we have enough room Lieutenant."

"Civilians first Sergeant." The Pelican Pilot shouted back. "We'll get who we can after, then the rest of you are on your own. Captain del Rio's fleet starting to bug out. We're on a time table here, so hurry up."

"Yessir." Michel turned around. "You hear'em, mount those civilians up!"

Rayner turned, ushering the civilians forward with the wave of a hand. It took a few minutes to load the kids into the dropship, mainly cause they were half running around the passenger compartment all star eyed.

Michel reported to the pilot once the last of the kids were secured.

"With all the kids and civilians onboard, we're up to 12 passengers." The LT stated, gazing over his shoulder at the ODST. "If you wanna push it, especially since these kids don't weight that much, I can fit two or three more onboard."

"We ODSTs will stay behind." Kapra spoke up. "We'll find a way off this planet before the Covies start glassing the place."

"I'll stay behind as well." Rawley added, knocking on the shoulder of a nearby ODST as she spoke the next bit. "Doubt you crazy bastards know how to fly a proper aircraft anyway."

"That leaves the Marines." Rayner said, turning his head to the corporal. The latter nodded, then proceeded to climb aboard the Pelican.

The ODST turned to Bowman, asking if the latter was gonna hop on.

The young PFC started at the dropship, frowning. The look in his eyes...it was like before, when the Stealth Elite appeared.

"Bowman?"

The marine blinked, snapping out of his train of thought. He gazed at Rayner, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry about that Sarg. Anyway, I think I'll pass. I feel better take my chances on the ground with you guys."

Rayner blinked a few times in disbelief. He turned around to Michel, whom meet his look and shrugged.

"OK, well looks like one of us get a free ride." Michel said, turning to the other ODSTs. "So? Who wants the short straw?"

Pierson rose his hand, a surprise move to those who knew him personally. Michel nodded to the marksmen.

"I think we should give it to the kid." Pierson said, gesturing towards the youngest ODST among them. Albertus took a step back. "Huh?"

"Agreed, assuming if Staff Sergeant Kapra doesn't have anyone else he'd like to suggest." Michel turned his head toward the man as he spoke. The latter shook his head in a slow "no" fashion.

"My squad rather die than leave the others behind."

"Hey! In case you've forgotten, we only have a limited window!" The Pelican pilot shouted, preparing to take off in a heartbeat. "Get your ass aboard or be left behind!"

"Well, you heard him rookie." Rayner paced over to Albertus, lightly pushing him on the back.

"Don't I get a say in this?"

"Nope, now get your ass aboard."

"What happened to stay by your side?"

"Trading that order in for a ticket out of here. Now quite your bitchin and get out of this dump."

Rayner pushed the young ODST all the way up the Pelican ramp. The latter turned around once the sergeant backed off down the ramp.

"Don't you guys die on me."

Rayner let out a laugh. "How many times I gotta say it kid? I don't plan on dying anytime soon."

Albertus lower the visor on his helmet, smiling at the man whom acts like his mentor. "I'll see you soon then."

Rayner returned the act by dropping his own visor. smirking at the young face of a man whom clearly lied about his age. "Damn straight you will."

The ramp started to rise as the dropship slowly rose up. The remaining UNSC forces on the ground quickly backed up so they wouldn't get knocked off their asses as the Pelican quickly maneuvered through the two buildings it was parked between and headed off into the atmosphere.

Soon after, they could hear the pilot though their comms.

" _This is Domino 34, coming in with stray civilian evacs. Sorry we're late, traffic's a bitch._ "

" _Domino 34 this is UNSC Atlas, roger. Hurry you asses up. We're about to leave with or without you._ "

A few moments of absolute silence passed before the same voice from before spoke once again.

" _Domino 34, adjust heading to point Alpha 5-9-0. Match acceleration._ "

" _Negative UNSC Atlas, we're just breaking though the stratosphere now. Gonna be at least 10 mikes till we reach space on full throttle._ "

" _Not good enough Domino 34._ " A new, commanding like voice came on. " _We have a Covenant Destroyer inbound. All other UNSC vessels have left the system. You either punch you ship to the limit or we'll be forced to leave you behind._ "

" _UNSC Atlas, I'm giving her all she has. Any more and we'll risk engine failure. I rather not have these kids burning up in the atmosphere._ "

" _Make it happen..._ "

Rayner clenched his fist and teeth together. Not only had whomever this new voice was ignore that the LT stated there were kids aboard, he also didn't even bother to consider maybe meeting them halfway and picking them up in atmosphere!

True, the ODST didn't know much about ship capabilities, let alone the details of slipspace jumps, but they could at least try to make it seem like they weren't looking after themselves!

"Someone get me a direct line to that damn ship!" He shouted all of a sudden. He needed to say something and given that they were still receiving comms meant the satellite in orbit hadn't been taking out yet.

The other ODSTs look at one another for a moment. Rayner spun around, throwing his free arm to the side.

"NOW GODDAMIT!"

Bowman was the first to act, quickly requesting a private comms channel and forwarding it to the angered ODST.

" _This is Captain Andrew del Rio of the_ _UNSC Atlas_ , _identify yourself._ "

So...This voice belonged to the bigshot himself...

"Sergeant Rick Rayner, 105th, 3rd Shock Battalion. We need to have a word Captain."

" _If it's about evac, I'm afraid we can't send any birds. Covenant forces are inbound so I'm afraid you're on your own_."

"I understand sir. We plan of finding our own way off this rock." Rayner replied as calmly as possible. "What I wanna say is that Pelican dropship on route to your location is filled with a dozen children we managed to find not too long ago. Maybe you can head toward it mid-atmosphere and pick it up instead of waiting for it to come to you."

There was a deliberate pause in del Rio's response.

" _I don't think you understand the risks involved in a stunt like that. We've already consider that option-_ "

An alarm rang out on the captain's end, followed by a mix of shouts.

" _Damn it, Covenant Destroyer open fire on us. We need to leave._ "

"No! Not yet!" Rayner yelled. "Damn it Captain, don't you _dare_ leave those kids behind!"

Captain Andrew del Rio let out a sigh before replying. " _I'm sorry, but if we wait any longer we'll all die. I hope you understand._ "

Overwhelming fury started to rise up from Rayner's very being. He shouted louder than he even had to a superior officer.

"Andrew del Rio! Do you hear me you _bastard_?! I swear to god if you abandon these kids I will personally hunt you down to the ends of the universe if I have to and kill you myself! You heard me you sons of bitches?! Don't you fucking dare leave them behind!"

The only response Rayner received was the silent click of the channel being shut down.

"del Rio! You mother fucker I swear to god I will-!"

" _This is Domino 34, 2 mikes out to point Alpha 5-9-0. Awaiting further instructions over._ " The sudden voice of the LT said. " _UNSC Atlas...my scans show you slipspace drives are fully charged. We're cutting it close aren't we?_ "

When those aboard the UNSC Atlas command bridge didn't reply, that was when the LT knew what was happening.

" _Two plasma torpedoes towards UNSC Atlas...UNSC Atlas, please respond. I know if we gun it now we can-_ "

A burst of static washed over the comms channel, signaling the carrier's jump into slipspace.

" _They're...gone._ " The shaken LT's voice confirmed the dreadful truth. They had been abandoned. Left at the non-existing mercy of the alien juggernaut.

A few silent moments passed before the pilot's voice shouted once more.

" _Shit! They're changing direction!"_ The pilot let out a grunt, as if he was physically turning the dropship around. _"I'm gonna try heading back to the atmosphere. The magnetic force_ should _dispel those rounds._ "

Rayner took a few steps forward, muttering 'no' repeatedly as he looked toward the sky.

" _Damn, they increased their speed._ _Hang on, this is-_ "

A loud pop, followed by a quick burst of white noise signaled what all of those gathered there already knew what would happen.

"Goddamn it." Bowman muttered, stomping on the ground. "I knew I had a bad feeling, but this..."

Rayner dropped to his knees. His world seemingly falling apart on him at the seems. All his mind could think of was _how._

How could they just abandon them like this?

How could that _bastard_ left them to die like that?!

"They were just kids!" Rayner shouted, throwing his hands on the ground. His thought drifting to the Albertus, the last words he left his sarg echoing in his mind.

"He was...he was only a kid..." The ODST balled his hands into fists, shaking in unmatched fury.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"

Rick Rayner cursed to the heavens, slamming his fists down upon the cold, hard ground until he could no longer feel them.

As several of his fellow ODSTs moved to stop this self-destructive act, Rick Rayner took an oath right then and there on that doomed outer colony world.

He swore to himself that he will survive, survive long enough to get off this godforsaken planet.

Survive long enough to find Andrew Del Rio, and to put a bullet between his damn eyes.

For all those left behind that day. For those that will never have another tomorrow.

He swore revenge for the fallen, and not even the Gates of Hell suddenly opening up and swallowing him whole could stop him.

Vengeance was owed, and it was to be paid in full.

* * *

 **And here is the official end to the Prologue of Vengeance!**

 **So here we have more Easter eggs scattered thoughout the entry. Can you find them all I wonder?**

 **Now them, this was a heavy hearted passage at the end as this battle took a turn for the worse. While we all know that may don't chose to portray the kind of genocide the Covenant have inflicted over the course of the war, everyone knows that these misguided fools have killed many children over the 28ish year war.**

 **I of course won't go as far as I thought about doing to help create this image, I still feel the need to at least address this fact in the Halo universe. That, and it provides a solid reason behind the Vengeance that is to come.**

 **This entry, aside from establishing Rayner's target of Vengeance is none other than Andrew del Rio, was to establish a number of other characters within the Covenant point of view. Ones that will effect our ODSTs future at one point or another.**

 **If you all have any questions, feel free to ask me and I'll shall answer without spoiling anything I have planned later on. (This included the whole Historian bit in the beginning).**

 **That all said, I won't be working on Vengeance again for some time. I aim to finish one of my other stories first before I can give this one the attention I feel it should deserve.**


	3. Chapter 1: Survival

**Everything went according to plan on the first and last day of the Siege of Eridanus II. My command assured air dominance over the planet, deploying ground assests to the surface and overseeing the civilian evac.**

 **Covenant reinforcements first arrived in system 3 hours after we reestablished control. I called for the immediate withdraw of all but a select few UNSC forces from the planet whom would remain behind to buy us all the time they could before safely evacuating themselves.**

 **When several of these hostile vessels jumped _in system_ and maneuvered to the other side of the planet I ordered all still remaining on the surface to evac though whatever means necessary as these ships deployed thousands of assault craft.**

 **A Covenant Destroyer approached the UNSC _Atlas_ , the only UNSC spacecraft still in the conflict zone to pick up any last minute evacuees,** **soon after I issued this order.**

 **At that moment, I had no choice but to withdraw.**

 **We left many brave souls behind on Eridanus II as the Covenant have no doubt glassed the planet as most other of our worlds that they find on their unrelenting warpath.**

 **My only regret is that I couldn't have done more to save those we left behind.**

 **\- Captain Andrew del Rio, 2530 after action report on the Siege of Eridanus II.**

* * *

 **Year: 2558**

 **Location: _Siegfried Line_ , Raider controlled space.**

 **Time: Unspecified**

Rick Rayner stood beside his command chair, aboard his personal ship.

Gathered before and around him are numerous ships of UNSC, Covenant, and even Forerunner design crewed by species of all origins and backgrounds.

Some of these vessels were unique ships crafted by the Raiders and others a combination of several of the prementioned designs.

This force contained the combined might of the _Treasure_ and _Vengeance_ Fleets; the forward composed of mainly Forerunner ships and the latter Rick Rayner's personally handpicked fleet. A fleet designed to smash through whatever stood in his way to enacting his goals.

They waited for a force of what was referred to as _Guardians_ to arrive at their doorstep.

At this point in time, the entire galaxy was under assault by these things and their timing couldn't be any worse.

For you see, after 28 years of planning.

Of gathering allies, materials, arms, and funds.

Of aiding in the defeat of an theocratic empire, saving a militaristic empire, and expanding his own organization to rival the power of both _at their peak_.

Of strategically setting everything he needed to finally carry out the singular goal of vengeance that has been diving him for so god _damn long_ in every major action that has lead up to this point.

And now after all this time when he finally had a chance to put that plan into action, some _blue bitch_ had to come along and muck it all up.

By blue bitch, he meant Cortana: A "smart" AI gone rouge calling upon her fellow constructs to rise up and enforce her deluded sense of peace in exchange for AI immortality.

For you see, every "smart" AI has a short 7 human year long lifespan, least by UNSC constructing standards. The Raiders long since learned how to make AIs similar to these "smart" class with a 21 year old lifespan.

But that's a story for another time.

Fortunately, Rayner had fair warning well ahead of time. He took steps, disabling the connection of the Guardians hidden on the Raiders' worlds had to The Domain.

That is basically the Forerunner equivalent of the internet on cybernetic steroids. This is the "network" which contained the collective knowledge and history of pretty much everything that is Forerunner.

As well as from those that came before, or so Rick has been told.

After this revelation, the Raiders linked most of the inactive Guardians they found on the worlds within their territory to a watered down network made in haste with their _archeon_ -class AIs and now controlled said constructs.

In fact, a handful were among those gathered here now! All painted in black and orange, fashioned with a massive pirate skull like those Jolly Rogers the pirates of old used.

The colors of the Raiders and a symbol of the code they live by.

When Cortana declared her "message of peace" to the galaxy at large, the Raiders replied with a message of their own.

It started with live visuals of various members of the Raiders fighting against the Guardians and their complement of Promethean AI constructs. Showing all the "good" angles as the mercenaries (and sometimes the local population on whatever planet they were fighting on) took down these giants with weaponry design specifically to combat this new threat.

That and updated tech they used in previous fights against Sentinels and other Forerunner defenses.

Cutting away from that footage for a few moments, Rick Rayner, leader of the Raiders, took the next few minutes to deliver Cortana his heart filled reply.

Basically, he told the bitch to go fuck herself and all whom _willingly_ supported her tyrannical reign that their worlds shall burn.

In response, she sent a task force of 50 Guardians to pacify the rebellious elements. They are on their way here to meet the task force Rick managed to gather at this vital point in space.

A line had been drawn, and it must hold whatever the cost. Too much rode on this single battle for them to lose now.

The Raiders had many toys to bring to bare, most never before seen outside their own organization's eyes, that will help even the playing field.

That said, as things stand this battle could go either way for the Guardian constructs are each nearly worth a small fleet at least.

Rayner closed his eyes, taking a moment to reflect on all that has lead up to this point.

So much had happened over these 28 years; one fateful encounter lead to another, then another, and a dozen more until he and several others first form the Raiders.

From there, he experienced many joys and sorrows, reunited families and settled scores, fought with and against legendary heroes while ensuring his own name would go down in the history books, gained many enemies, friends and lost both old and new.

Hell, he even had to kill an old friend due to a... _disagreement_.

Oh yes, and he helped saved the galaxy. Twice.

You're welcome.

It all started with Andrew del Rio. Oh the irony, that Rick had as much to thank the bastard as he had reason to hate his guts.

Though the real beginning of his journey started on Eridanus II, when he and his comrades managed to get off the planet in one piece...

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: Sundown, 18:53 UNSC military time.**

Rick Rayner stared up into the sky.

Moments ago, a Pelican carrying the last batch of known civilians left on this miserable planet was destroyed by the Covenant after they were abandoned to this fate by Captain Andrew del Rio.

Among the passengers was Albertus: A new recruit who lied about his age to join the military. A kid whom Rick took under his wing.

Now he was gone.

Gone. Vaporized into dust and ashes.

So now here he was, on his knees, staring emptily as the sun set upon the sky of Eridanus II.

Directly behind him stood Pierson and one of Kapra's men. They were the one's whom stopped Rick from smashing his fingers to bits earlier and stood watch to make sure he didn't try anything similar.

"He gonna be ok?" The ODST asked, glancing to Pierson.

"Yeah..." Pierson replied with a pause. "Just give him a few minutes."

As the two watched over the seemingly broken ODST, Kapra, Michel and Rawley gathered in a circle to plan their next move. Bowman stood a few steps from the three, and Samson and the other two squad members of Kapra's team stood watch at various positions around the group.

"-spaceport's too risky of course." Rawley stated, arms crossed as they tired to find a solution to their predicament.

"Our best option-" Kapra cut himself off, turning his head to Michel. The latter's focus was upon Rick, understandable since their history.

"He will be fine in time Michel." Kapra said, placing a hand on Michel's shoulder. "Let it be, we have to figure out what we are gonna do next."

"Right." Michel returned his attention to the group before him. He knew that this has happen before, but choose not to share it at this time. "As you were saying staff sergeant?"

"Our best option would be to steal a Covenant ship, then flee to the asteroid belt nearby." Kapra continued. "It's a known fact that remnants of Colonel Robert's United Front have fled to the belt. With some convincing, I'm sure they can allow us to stay for a time until we can plan our next move."

"So, give ourselves up to the enemy?"

"Former enemy Sergeant Michel. We are at war with our very survival as a species at sake."

"Didn't stop us from leaving the Innies here to die."

"No...no it did not."

This time, Kapra turned his head around to gaze at Rick for a few moments before turning back around.

"We need to get moving." He said, nudging at Bowman to get Rick on his feet. He waited until the young marine passed by before continuing. "Hopefully, we can find a way off this planet."

Rawley nodded in response, Michel simply took his weapon in his hand, waiting for the Staff Sergeant's word.

"We're moving out!" Kapra said as he turned around. "Stone, Griffins, take point."

"Where we heading Staff?" The one known as Stone asked.

"Into the city, away from the spaceport. Sure they'll be some dropships searching for any humans still scrambling around before the glassing begins. If not we'll lure the Covies to us and take what we need. Now move out."

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 20:16 UNSC military time.**

The group moved though the city with the cover of night, Stone and Griffins at the front.

Samson marched a few paces behind the pair with Kapra, Michel, Pierson, and Rawley taking up the center of their formation. Bowman and the other member of Kapra's squad hug behind the four with Rick dragging along in the rear.

It felt like at least a few dozen minutes passed since they moved out, keeping their eyes peeled for any Covenant forces and more importantly a dropship they can use.

A few times, they had to duck behind cover as a stray Seraph or a pair of Banshees flew overhead. Otherwise, these UNSC forces haven't encountered any Covenant forces thus far.

"Hope we come across a salvage crew before they start glassing." The other member of Kapra's squad: A Bulgarian accented woman known as Antonia said. "Those Jackals are known for taking anything that catches their eyes."

"Would help if we could find any of the bastards." Griffins replied. "It's too much of a ghost town for a city invaded by the Covenant."

"Yeah well, most of the Covies flocked off to the spaceport to feast on any scraps." Michel spoke up. "Bound to be a few scavengers smart enough to know better than to compete with all those numbers."

"Aye, that are they can be the bird brains they appear to be." Stone cut in.

"Cut the chatter." Kapra commanded. "Keep you're eyes peeled."

"Don't worry Staff." Pierson added in. "I got my eyes high for snipers."

"He said cut the chatter Private." Michel replied.

"Rog." Pierson answered with the turn of his head.

Silence filled the next several dozen minutes as the group continued forward.

Bowman glanced over his shoulder at Rayner. Antonia noticed the motion, nodding her head at the marine.

"That's a bad case of shell shock." She said, catching his attention.

"He did witness all those kids getting blown up." Bowman replied. "Feel bad for the guy. I should've said something earlier."

"Can't undo the past marine. If we could, things would be a hell of a lot better than they are now."

Antonia shrugged. "This whole damn war would've never have happened in the first place."

"This isn't the first time Rayner got like this." Pierson spoke, glancing back at the duo. "Last time was after that shit show on Andesia."

"Andesia?" Bowman raised his eyebrow. It made sense that the marine never heard of that battle. That war seemed like a lifetime ago now.

"Ah don't remind me." Antonia said, tilting her head to the side. "Been with me old unit back then. Only survivor after that bloody mess."

Pierson nodded in sympathy. He took a moment before continuing.

"It happened near the end of the campaign. We got folded in with this other squad that lost half their members, mostly new blood guys who are still wet behind the ears. Rayner went the extra mile to watch out for them."

"We fought though hell with those boys with the rest of the 105th elements planet side. When it looked like we were all gonna make it out in one piece it seemed like every bad guy on the planet jumped us all at once. Every Insurrectionist, every corrupt cop and gangster in the rebels pocket from that sector came out guns ablazing all at once."

"They split us up after the first few attacks. We regrouped with who we could, about a platoon or two of us gathered when another ambush started. Mortars rained down as Innies popped out of the woodwork. All the screaming, body parts flying everywhere. It was a bloodbath."

Pierson turned his head back around, briefly looking at Michel as he did. The Sergeant remained silent for his part, despite living through that nightmare, despite Pierson ignoring the previous order.

"Against all odds,our squad got out in once piece." The marksmen continued. "Those new guys though, they got shredded along with over 80% of our forces."

"That's when I saw Rick get all empty like this...and what came after."

"What came after...?" Andesia asked, pausing to look back at Rayner. A few moments passed when a particular memory popped into her head.

"Don't tell me he's the one that took down that whole battalion single handedly?"

"Wait, that isn't just a rumor?" Stone cut in.

"Well, the numbers are a bit exaggerated." Pierson answered, turning his head back to Rick. "He did track down just about every rebel involved in the ambush and killed them all. Every last one."

"And he did it all by disobeying my orders." Sergeant Michel spoke for the first time during the whole conversation.

Pierson nodded with a chuckle. "Crazy bastard wouldn't listen to reason. The two of us went after him, but we only bore witness to the massacre."

"It was like watching a killing machine at work."

"No emotion, no mercy, just blood and bullets."

Stone let out a low "damn", but otherwise no one offered a reply. Silence once again took the group for the next while.

Eventually, Griffins held up his fist; a signal to the rest of the squad to halt. As quiet as he could, the ODST moved to the edge of a wall on his left. He took a peek over the side, then snapped his head back.

At that point, Samson moved into position beside him tightly gripping his shotgun and everyone else held at a crouch watching different sectors.

"What is it?" Griffins, whom was crouched a few dozen steps from his squad mate, asked.

"Buggers. Two of 'em." Stone said with the jerk of his head. He turned to Staff Sergeant Kapra.

"What's the call Staff?"

A moment passed before the NCO replied.

"Wait for them to leave."

Stone nodded, then turned his attention back to the edge. Just beyond the wall stood two Buggers; their backs turned to the ODST. They stood over a body: A marine from the look of it.

Guess they weren't the only ones left behind.

Minutes passed as the two Drones twitched in place before jumping up in the air. There, the hovered for a lingering moment before flying off into the city.

"They're gone. For now anyway." Stone said, turning the corner as he brought his weapon to bare. He quickly checked the marine after making sure the area was clear for ammo and her dog tags before returning to the others.

The ODST handed Kapra the mags he found, then tossed the grenades to whomever he was near.

Kapra glanced at the night sky. He wanted to find a dropship before hand, but their luck didn't seem so hot right now.

Either way, they had to keep moving.

The Staff Sergeant returned his gaze forward, focusing on his subordinate.

"Good work, now lead on Private."

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II, Covenant Dig Site**

 **Time: 27 unit 22nd weekly cycle (Note: Covenant calendar and time measurements are weird)**

The chieftain Vopeion stood before Tartarus, the latter of whom had his back to the elder. Tartarus asked to see his subordinate chieftain soon after the elder had finished finalizing the "perfect defensive net" around the holy site.

They where on the canyon edge overlooking the dig site which has been gradually growing larger by the hour, excavation beams and floodlight illuminating the otherwise dark crater.

A massive silver-blue spire shot out from the center of the dig site; the tip of the Forerunner structure they came here to excavate. According to the Luminary, and backed up from seismic scans, there lay an entire settlement beneath this tainted ground.

While they planned on excavating the entire area, the Hierarchs prioritized the structure before them as there lay a particular artifact of great importance.

"It was a wise move to withdraw from the engagement with the humans to fortify our defenses here." Tartarus finally said after many silent units. "It seems the Sangheili followed your example to prevent the humans from spoiling our holy work here."

Vopeion bowed his head slightly, closing his eyes as he pressed his paw across his chest. "As you say, I thought it best not to allow the humans a chance to ruin your efforts thus far."

"Yes, and I'm quite certain you actions have done so...at the cost of Pellius's pack." Tartarus turned to face the elderly chieftain, one paw wrapped around the _Fist of Rukt_ as he seemed to study Vopeion with pecked interest.

"That _fact_ , is precisely why I choose not to execute you where you stand."

Vopeion reopened his eyes as he bowed his head further. He _knew_ this was likely to happen. Vopeion let out a sigh, mentally of course for if he did so aloud he would surely die.

Why must the Chieftain of all Jiralhanae be of the Rh'tol Skein? Of those stubborn, brutish idiots whom cannot even fathom the importance of adaptability?

Then again, they make the prefect puppets to manipulate in whatever way their masters see fit. And in this case, the puppet master is none other that the Prophet of Truth. A San'Shyuum far craftier than he lets on.

Tartarus walked forward until he stood nearly two steps away from Vopeion. The latter could feel him breathing down his neck.

"You disobeyed my orders, _Chieftain_." The right hand man of Truth said, grasping his ancient gravity hammer in both hands. "In response of this failure, and taking in you previous efforts, I, Tartarus, Cheiftain of the Jiralhanae herby decree that you, Vopeion of the Vheiloth Skein are banished from my services."

"Take your pack and leave this planet at once. I never wish to see you in my sight again."

Vopeion kept his head bowed as he took several steps backward. "By you will." He spoke before spinning around, smirking that his role as a tool for this foolishly naive Chieftain was over.

And while the two didn't know it at the time, this moment was a true blessing for both the Jiralhanae Vopeion and the galaxy as a whole.

For without this rather intelligent chieftain by Tartarus's side to give him sound advice, the latter became the puppet minion the Prophet of Truth designed and desired his chosen enforcer to be and thus chose the path to his own damnation.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 20:44 UNSC military time.**

There where bodies everywhere. Both Covenant and UNSC.

This was the sight of a great battle, one where the UNSC fought tooth and nail to hold this checkpoint. It still wasn't enough it seems, as the Covies plowed right through here.

From the signs, this had to have been before the Covenant reinforcements deployed from orbit. Probably a vanguard unit that sacrificed everything for the civilians to get away.

The bodies where cold, fires long since gone out, blood harden and all smoke and debris had long since settled.

Rick Rayner studied the carnage in detail as the majority of his group moved on through.

So many lives were lost here to buy time for the evacuation site. So many brave souls gave the ultimate price so that others can live just one more day.

This act was a compete contrast to that just carried out a few hours ago.

It infuriated the ODST to no ends that an officer of the UNSC could spit upon the sacrifices made here today. That a single man dedicated to fighting for humanities survival could so easily abandon those he was sworn to protect.

Bowman and Pierson were the closest two from Rayner and were surveying the carnage just like the Sergeant.

Stone, Griffins and Samson held the point, mostly checking the fallen for ammo. If they were going to highjack a dropship, they would need so much more than they currently had.

Kapra, Michel, and Rawley were slowly making their way in the center of the formation. Antonia stood a fair distance behind them, currently looking over a fallen marine holding a SPNKR launcher over by a concrete barrier.

Some time passed as the group spent their time among the battle ground before an all too familiar sound seemed to rise from their backside.

"Hear that?" Stone asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Phantom!" Michel answered, turning his head to Kapra.

"Take cover or play dead in the streets!" The Staff Sergeant ordered, grabbing Rawley's arm as he ran to a rather intact building on his right. "Just don't give the Covenant reason to rain plasma on all of us!"

With that, the rest of the group rushed off to look like they were part of the battleground. There were about a half a dozen ODSTs among the fallen, so it should be believable if a few more were scattered about.

Rayner chose to simply spin around and fall on his back.

Before that, he took a quick look at where the others were: Bowman threw himself over a concrete barrier while Antonia chose to lay near that same marine she was standing by beforehand. Michel laid roughly in the middle of the field, Samson sat with his back to a wall, doing his best to look limp. Stone and Griffins lay a few feet from Samson, the forward placing himself in a spot that makes him look like he was taken out by an explosion that took out three other marines.

Rick Rayner watch the sky, seeing the form of the Phantom dropship on the edge of his eyesight.

He was confident that unless the Covies start kicking or shooting bodies their group should be perfectly fine.

All except for one member. The one he couldn't find either with his eyes or in his HUD display.

Where the hell is Pierson?

* * *

Pierson climbed up his third flight of stairs and kept going up.

Just a moment ago, he caught something twinkle briefly from this very building. The marksmen hoped it was a SRS99C-S2. Though he'd prefer the B variant, Pierson could work with either model of that Sniper Rifle.

Chances are that whatever it was could be some broken off glass or binoculars, maybe another type of scoped weapon.

While he hoped for the best, Pierson would be satisfied with the high ground to cover the squad on the ground encase those Covies are too smart for their own good.

Last time he had a glance of the outside, the dropship his group detected decided to stop and drop off a dozen or more Jackals. Probably here to salvage the battlefield.

The same battlefield most of his buddies were playing dead upon.

The ODST reached the level he believed whatever shining item he saw was on. He rushed through the passageway, down the hall, and closed in on the room what he sought when he spotted the silhouette of two figures ahead.

Pierson jumped to a halt, quickly pulling up his DMR.

"Who's there?!"

"Hold it!"

The ODST and one of the shadowy figures shouted at the same time.

The figure, assumedly the one whom spoke before, stepped into the light: She was a marine armed with a DMR.

In near unison, Pierson and the marine lowered their weapons.

"An ODST?" The marine spoke. "Thought all you guys either died or evaced by now."

"Yeah well, a few of us are stubborn enough to stay behind." Pierson answered with a shrug. "Why do you have your IFF tags off?"

The Marine tilted her head back. "Sarg's idea. Figured the Covies can pick up on the signals and that would ruin our ambush ploy."

She turned around, nodding at the other figure behind her. This one was a brown skinned marine, one with a radio pack and an Assault Rifle.

"Hold off on calling in our find for now." The female marine said to him. "Ambush should be starting any time now."

"How many of you are there?" Pierson asked, causally walking toward the pair.

"About a full squad worth on the street." The marine replied. "Us and one other up here." She nodded behind her, motioning the ODST to follow.

The trio entered a blown open room with half of the outer wall missing. Near the edge were two bodies, one crumpled over another with a sniper rifle. The rifle had to be what Pierson saw from the street, and the one holding it was damn good at playing dead.

"You brought the sharpshooter." The sniper said in a low tone. "Good. Could use a spotter."

Pierson crouched toward the far wall as the other two marines retreated back into the hall. The ODST reached a part of the wall that wasn't blown away, slowly raising his head to get a view of the street below.

"Dropship already took off, leaving around a dozen Jackals behind." The sniper reported as the man studied the area. "Pretty spread out, should be easy to hit them in one go."

"When's this thing gonna set off?" Pierson asked without removing his gaze from the streets.

He was counting how many enemies and where they were below while deciding which one to take out first, then second, and so on till they are all dead.

"Soon as I get the order."

A moment passed when a voice came over the sniper's SQUADCOM.

"Copy." The sniper adjusted his weapon accordingly, zeroing in on his first target. "Get ready trooper. We're clear to execute."

* * *

 _Several minutes earlier..._

The Covenant dropship hovered over practically on top of Rayner. It dropped off several all too familiar Jackals, most aimed with smaller sized weapons.

As soon as they landed, most dashed off passed the ODST to scour the battlefield for anything that peaked their interest. From the limited view Rick could glance at the passing aliens, most were the same bird-looking type aliens he was used to seeing. Some however, looked far more reptilian and overall bigger than the others.

Different subspecies then to add to the ever growing list of the alien encyclopedia.

A handful, armed with Carbines, Needle Rifles, and Beam Rifles stayed behind to provide overwatch for their comrades.

A pair of Jackals walked right up to Rick, squawking in their alien tongue as they watched the scavenging commence. According to the motion tracker, there were three other Jackals off to his left and right.

Now with the scavengers deployed, the Phantom dropship flew off into the night sky.

While it sucked that a usable vessel escaped them once again, Rayner was glad that their wouldn't be enemy air presence when his group decided to down these bastards.

The had to get this right though, if they didn't want to lose anybody that is.

In that moment, one of the Jackals look down at Rick. It tilted its head as it studied the ODST over. The latter mentally cursed, hoping the pair would _wait_ till the got to their chance at scavenging.

When the alien reached out with its nondominated hand, Rick's grip around his weapon tightened ever so slowly.

Looks like the timing was _now_.

And it was, just not kicked off by him.

The Jackal's head exploded into a mist of blood, the echoing sound of a sniper round cracked violently into the night.

The one beside it managed to bring its weapon up before another round blew out its chest.

"NOW!" A voice Rick didn't know shouted, followed by the sound of automatic firing.

Two friendly contacts popped up at the edge of his radar, followed by the disappearing of one of the Jackals off on his right.

Rick rose to his feet, turning himself toward the lone alien on the left. The latter's focus directed at the two marines and didn't see the ODST before he pulled the trigger and downed the vulture.

The marines killed the last Jackal by that time, turning around and rushing off toward the firefight beyond.

Rayner watched as his fellow ODSTs and several marines take on about a dozen Jackals. From the look of things, they managed to take down five of the aliens though the element of surprise.

The survivors had activated their shield gauntlets and stood back to back in pairs of two or three. The sniper hiding high above the battlefield managed to strike at whatever opening there where, but marines started to fall.

By the time 4 more aliens hit the floor, 3 marines joined them; two dead, one wounded.

One of the more reptilian Jackals launched itself at a marine, biting into the man's shoulder. The latter screamed as he tried to pull at the alien to shake him off, but this only made matters worse.

Bowman, the closest to the two, rushed over and point blank shot the Jackal in the face. He did what he could to cover the wound, stop the bleeding afterward but the young marine knew fully well that there was no recovering from that deep a wound.

Stone, Samson, and Griffins coordinated to take down three Jackals, the latter laid down suppressing fire as the others threw grenades into the center of their formation.

Rick joined in on the fight by then, aiding his allies in throwing grenades into the mists of the Jackals as the sniper took advantage of several new openings.

Several minutes passed before the fighting ended, by that time another marine lay in a pool of her own blood.

The survivors gathered together, forming around Kapra and another marine with a duty cap.

"Staff Sergeant Kapra, 105th." He held out his hand toward the marine. "To my right is Sergeant Michel and beyond in the red colored armor is Sergeant Rayner."

"Sergeant Major Gowan, Force Recon. Seems like we got left behind just like you." The marine grasped his hand and shook it. This NCO had Asian features, yet tan skin. Brown, stubby hair with light blue eyes.

"Smart turning off your IFF tags." Kapra said with a nod. "Guess it's true then, that the Covenant can home in on the signal given enough time. Sorry."

"It's fine," Gowan replied with the shake of his head. "One of us was about to fight up our tags anyway before you showed up."

He turned his head back towards one of his subordinates for a moment.

"All of us know the Jackals like to scavenge through battlefields like this. Figured we get a little pay back before we leave this dust ball."

"Do you have a ride off this rock?" Kapra asked, tilting his head.

"Not secured yet, but we do know where to get one." Gowan replied, half turning away from the ODST. "We'll meet up with the others and take you to our camp. From there we can fill you in on the plan."

"We'll follow you then." Kapra waved his men forward and together followed the marines to regroup with the sniper team and unto the next destination.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II, Covenant Forward Base 15**

 **Time: 30 units 22 weekly cycle.**

Jot 'Kukamai breathed a sigh of pure boredom.

The Field Master overlooked a group of Unggoy serving as operators for the Covenant Battlenet. Most of the chatter now was on scavenger missions conducted by those vermin Jackals whos greed over pointless bobbles knows no bounds.

They usually conduct these runs with permission under his command, not that the vultures actively sought it. Many other commanders weren't as... _generous_ as he. Yet Jala constantly advised to reward the soldiers under his command with more than _faith_. At least to the lesser races, anyway.

In fact the only reason he stood here now was thanks to his prized general.

His son, Jala suggested that he oversee such trivial matters as a means to pass the time. While it did manage to keep him "busy", this task only multiplied his boredom.

So as Jot stood here, nursing his wounds, Jala oversaw his portions of the defensive line surrounding the holy sight currently being excavated on this unclean human world.

An Unggoy turned his head to the Sangheili, waiting for the Field Master to acknowledge him. After a moment, Jot nodded at the Grunt in question.

"We lost contact with a salvage team in sector 12." The high pitched creature said. It's voice insulting to the Sangheili's ears.

"Could be nothing..." Jot rolled the idea around in his head. "Though it could be remnant vermin running about."

The Field Master took a moment to weight the possibilities in his head, this was the first relevant event that has happened in all this time.

"Divert some scouts to that area. Maybe they can discover what happened."

As the Unggoy complied with his order, Jot 'Kukamai couldn't help but feel something rather dreadful. That the human whom inflicted upon him this dishonor was one of the worms running about causing trouble now.

It made his blood boil, though the likelihood of such a possibility unlikely. As much as he desired to confirm this for himself, Jot knew his son would never allow him to leave.

While he is Field Master and he could simply order the General to cease this action, Jot knew Jala was only looking out for his "uncle" and thus for the time being abide by his wishes.

Yet if that human was still on this planet, he will throw aside everything in order to regain his honor.

For honor _is_ everything to a Sangheili.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 21:06 UNSC military time.**

"Impressive isn't it?" Sergeant Major Gowan said as his men lead the ODSTs outside the city limits.

Some carried wounded, while others kept a weary eye out for any sigh of the enemy as the group moved as fast as possible to their destination: A stone black bunker that showed visual signs of being far larger underground.

"This is a fallout bunker built after Operation: CHARLEMAGNE. The police commissioner and his staff used this as their C&C all this time. Now only volunteers from the force remained behind to try to undermine whatever the hell the Covenant are doing here."

"Brave of them to stay." Kapra commented as he studied the parts of the structure above ground. It was a simple design, like a bigger version of one of those bunkers that lined the coast of Normandy in WW2 without as wide openings in the structure and shutters along said openings.

"More like foolish, but then we are one to talk huh?" Pierson added. Several members of their group let out a laugh as a reply.

It took several more minutes for the group to arrive before the stairs leading down into the bunker's entry point.

"Wait here." Gowan said, proceeding down the stairway alone. The massive double doors slowly opened as the marine descended, three armed men came out: Two SWAT members armed with assault rifles and one marine in urban camo with a shotgun.

"Sergeant Major!" The marine shouted, taking a few steps toward his NCO.

"Good to see you Corporal." Gowan replied as he continued to descend. "Anything chance since we've been gone?"

"A few other stragglers popped up at our doorstep, otherwise things have been quiet."

"That so? Well we've come across a few survivors of our own." Gowan gestured up with his free hand. "ODSTs, and a pilot. We have a chance to get off this planet now."

After a few more choice words, Sergeant Major Gowan called the other survivors down to join him. All did, aside from the three man sniper team whom headed off to a suitable location with a wide area of view.

The group passed those standing guard over the entrance, the doors started to close as Rayner whom stood at the rear passed through.

The passageway was lit by a series of caged lightbulbs mounted and tied down a loose line upon both sides of the wall. There are shadows where the lights couldn't reach extending further into the ever so often gaps of unlit passageways, yet it was overall well lit for an underground bunker.

The group descended down as the hall began to slope, they traveled for several more minutes before Gowan stopped at a three way intersection.

"NCOs and the pilot follow me, the rest head down this hall for food and resupply." The Sergeant Major said, gesturing with his hands in the directions he mentioned.

The group started to divide, Bowman nodded as he passed Rayner while Pierson nudged at his friend. The ODST allowed himself a slight smile, but even this couldn't dispel the feeling of lose that plagued his mind.

He could only suppress those emotions for so long. Before rage consumes him.

As it had on Andesia. As it shall once again.

* * *

The fortified door leading to the command center of the bunker complexed open. Immediately several voices flooded the hallway that Gowan, Kapra, Rawley, Michel, and Rayner stood in.

Beyond the group could see various staff personal dressed in police uniforms working at stations positioned around the room.

As the guard standing by ushered the 5 in, the raised voices of three individuals rose above all others in the room. These three stood across from one another over a holo-table portraying a section of the city.

"It's too risky."

"It's war! There is always a risk!"

"We cannot clear the LZ _and_ protect the civilians at the same time."

"What other choice do we have? You saw the same images as I have!"

"That doesn't mean we should lead our people to _slaughter_!"

"Commissioner." Gowan spoke, crossing his arms behind his back as he briefly stared at the group before him.

The Commissioner, a not quite plump man but not quite fit either of Italian decent, turned to face the marine. The Commissioner had black, short cut hair and matching eyes. He was dressed in SWAT armor and had a side arm holstered at the hip.

Two others stood across from the chief of police: The one on the left was a red haired female in a scorched covered marine uniform. The one on the right a bald man with a mix of Arabic and Spanish features wearing a set of brown-red armor with a torn white bandana on his upper left arm.

"Sergeant Major." The Commissioner turned to face the marine. "I see you brought some new allies."

"You are correct sir." Gowan turned to his side, gazing at the ODSTs behind him. "May I introduce Staff Sergeant Kapra, Sergeants Michel and Rayner, and Rawley, an airhead."

"A pilot. Finally." The female marine said, crossing her arms.

"Now we have a chance." The bald man added.

"If we can reclaim the ship that is." The Commissioner finished, turning back toward the other two. "With the added manpower, we might just be able to pull it off."

"About an hour ago, a salvage crew dropped in on the dump the Innies hid our ticket out of here." The female marine added. "I'm 1st Lieutenant Ellis Briggs. Force Recon. The guy next to me is an Innie commander known as Deron. Sorry for the late introductions, but we are dealing with the end of the world."

"We managed to acquire images of the Covenant glassing the opposite side of the planet before they shot down the last of our satellites." Deron cut in. "They seem to be taking their time glassing the planet."

"Probably due to the dig site they have in the city." Kapra answered, crossing his arms. "Covies like their artifacts, whomever or whatever they belonged to they sure like shiny silver."

"Aye, my boys scouted it out." Gowan said, turning his head slightly toward the ODST.

"Intel says these artifacts belong to some ancient race that is of significant value to the Covenant. The word _Forerunner_ came up a lot from rough translations, but whether this is the name of the race, what they call the artifacts, or some codename for something I can't say."

"I bet ONI knows." Briggs said, pointing her finger up in the air. "Typical spooks, holding all the good intel to themselves."

"We provide them the facts, and they piece it together LT." Gowan replied. "We aren't paid to know the big picture, only help find it."

The Lieutenant glared at the Sergeant Major with a hit of annoyance. "Yes Sergeant Major, and _that_ costs us lives from time to time. I rather die for humanity and not for some clock and dagger scream brained bs agenda."

Gowan acknowledged and replied accordingly. The group at the center fell into a few seconds of silence before Rawley took a step forward.

"What about the aircraft?" She asked. "What kind of bird is it?"

"A modified D80 Condor and an old one at that." Deron answered. "She can easily hold 30 - 40 in her hold. Took out the armory and storage components to make room. Best part is her mini slipspace drive."

"This was a ride we stole during the old war. Captain Trion planed on using it to regroup with the rest of Colonel Watts's United Front at their new base of operations, but you UNSC tighten your grip on the planet so much we couldn't find a chance. So we hid her in the hopes that our chance may come."

Rayner tilted his head as a particular question popped in the ODST's mind. "Who is Captain Trion?"

Deron turned his gaze to the man, giving him a half smile.

"Captain Trion one of Colonel Roberts top lieutenants when the United Front first took over this world. He stayed behind when the UNSC came in force to watch over those of us who could not evacuate with the rest of our brothers and sisters."

Deron returned his focus to the table before him, placing a hand on his chest. "He's like a grandfather to us."

"He happen to be an old, tough bastard with a red bandana?" Michel chimed in.

"Full beard with a long jacket wielding an custom piece?" Kapra finished.

Deron nodded. "Yeah that's him. You guys meet?"

"Yeah..." Rayner answered, lowering his head for a moment. A man like him was a hero to these guys, and just a few hours ago... "Listen...that guy."

"Made his last stand, right?" Deron crossed his arms as he spoke. "We heard all about it from the survivors. So it was you guys he protected huh? That means you owe us one."

"Uh yeah...Yeah we do." Rayner was taken aback. They treated the death of the one whom looked after them like a surrogate father so casually. Did they already grieve for him? Was this the way the treat the death of comrades and loved ones?

"Trion's a bit of a stubborn bastard." Deron said with a laugh. "When there was a break in the fighting, several of our comrades had to knock him out and drag him back. Been pissed ever since he came to."

Rayner's eyes widened, Michel and Kapra turned their heads at each other. "He's alive?"

"Oh yeah, like we let the Captain die." Deron said with a shrug. "We owe our lives to him. Any of us would die for that man."

"Commissioner!" One of the techs shouted, turning her head back toward the man.

The Commissioner nodded in acknowledgement. "Go ahead."

"Proximity sensors are going off like wild fire. Numbers ping in over a hundred."

"Show me." The Commissioner placed his hands on the holotable.

The holo changed. zooming in quickly in the city to what appeared to be a junkyard. A single yellow dot stood alone on the far side of the map, opposite of the ever growing dozens upon dozens of moving red dots.

"The Innies set sensors around the junkyard they hid the Condor." Gowan explained, tilting his head back to the ODSTs. "They shared the frequencies with the police here to help keep an eye on our only ticket off world."

"Bad news. They brought in a salvage crew." Deron concluded, crossing his arms. "I was hoping we'd have some more time..."

"Salvage _team_? That's a horde! This is why we should have acted long ago!" LT Briggs half-shouted, waving her arm across the table as she turned her head to face the rebel commander. "Now we have to fight our way to the damn bird!"

"At least we have some good fighters on our side now." The Commissioner cut in, looking at the ODSTs.

"We'll take point, clear the LZ and get your people out of here." Staff Sergeant Kapra said with a nod. "You can count on us."

The Commissioner nodded, turning back to Briggs and Deron. "My men will stay to protect the civilians and escort them once you've cleared the LZ."

"Understood Commissioner." Briggs turned to Deron and Gowen in turn.

"Gather what weapons and ammo you can. We're in for the fight of our lives. Literally."

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 23:11 UNSC military time.**

A combat group comprised of mostly rebel soldiers all armed to the teeth lead by Commander Deron and Captain Trion approached the junkyard where their Condor was hidden away and a force of a hundred or more Jackals scurried about laying claim to whatever they find pretty.

They numbered a bit over two hundred themselves, apparently the Innies had been holding out when they sent assistance to the UNSC. That, or there were more of them than they originally thought.

Leading the way were the ODSTs and Briggs's Force Recon units. Samson, Stone, Griffins, Sergeant Gowan and two other marines served as the vanguard. Lieutenant Briggs lead the rest of her marines a dozen steps behind them.

Spread out behind them were a mix of rebel soldiers sporadically centered around Captain Trion, Staff Sergeant Kapra, Sergeant Michel, Antonia, Pierson, Commander Deron and Sergeant Rayner. Deron kept near the latter, talking with him further as they neared the soon to be battlefield.

"Did you guys pick up civilians that were left behind?" Rayner asked, turning his head to the Arabic man.

"Something like that." Deron replied with a slight chuckle. "Mostly husbands and wives who refused to leave without their lovers and kids with nowhere else to go."

"All with ties to you Insurrectionists huh?"

"They're our family. Even if we aren't related by blood, we take care of our own. Been through too much otherwise."

Rick Rayner nodded in agreement. He understood that sentiment all too well. The ties that bound you in the flames of war. That which forge great friendships and brotherhoods.

And that which will leave even greater scars should the dreadful, sometimes inevitable, times come.

Captain Trion glance over at the pair at that moment, smirking for the briefest of moments before returning his attention to the growing mountain of junk ahead.

Staff Sergeant Kapra noticed the act and turned his head to the elder. "Those two get along huh?"

"Eh, Deron's always been the friendly type." Trion said with the shrug of his shoulders. "One of his strong suits, and his greatest weaknesses."

"Suppose that's true." Kapra glanced back at Rayner and Deron. "Life can be cruel as often as it can be kind."

The group fell into silence as they closed in on the junkyard. Mountains of junk lay separating the gray and tire of the urban surroundings, creating a steep climb for most of what was stacked up towards the sky.

Their vanguard waited for the others to catch up at the base of a climbable pile composed of stripped and rusted car frames.

The LT turned toward those behind her, holding her Assault Rifle up in the air.

"Someone get up there and tell us what you can see!" Briggs shouted as low as she could.

Michel turned to his head to their "volunteer".

"Samson, go check it out."

The latter nodded, slinging his shotgun across his back. He climbed the junk at a steady pace, reaching the top in a few minutes.

"In position." The ODST stated, pulling half his body over the roof of the last car frame.

"Hey! Get you head down!" Pierson took a step forward. "What, do you _wanna_ be sniper bait?"

"Agreed," Michel chimed in "Samson lower your head a bit."

"I can't see them otherwise, sir." The dim ODST replied, half pulling himself down anyway. "There are mountains of junk blocking my view from this level.

"Fine then, just be careful."

Samson nodded in reply, the raised himself up even higher than before.

"What do you see?"

The ODST didn't reply straight away, hinting that their must be a lot of activity in the junkyard.

"Jesus they're everywhere." Samson finally answered. "Jackals as far as-"

Whatever the ODST wanted to add, whatever words were in his throat were lost forever now. A beam round pushed it's way though his face, killing Samson instantly.

The ODST fell to the ground, bouncing once upon impact before settling before the group.

"Samson!" Stone shouted, taking a step forward. Griffins and Antonia stared at the body before turning away.

Pierson shook his head before glancing up. Michel turned around, giving his suggestions on their next move to Briggs and Kapra.

As the latter spoke, Kapra kept his gaze on the fallen ODST for a long moment, then turned his head to the ODST he was most concerned about.

Rayner simply stared at the body. Sure, Samson was someone he questioned had the stuff needed to be an ODST, but he was still a brother-in-arms goddamn it.

All the rage he bottled up ever since those kids were left to a cruel fate, ever since Captain Andrew del Rio abandoned that Pelican rushed to the surface in that moment.

Rick Rayner cursed, clenching his first.

He was going to kill them.

All of them.

However, he was beaten to the punch.

Captain Trion was the first to act, rushing up to and quickly scaling up the wall. Rayner followed his lead, along with a number of other Insurrectionists close by.

"Up the wall boys!" Commander Deron commanded, waving his hand forward as he moved toward the wall. "We lost the element of surprise, but that doesn't mean a damn thing! We clear these vultures out or everyone we care about dies!"

"Follow Captain Trion!" Another rebel shouted. "He'll show us the path to victory!"

All the Insurrectionists let out a roar in reply as they scaled or prepared to scale the junkpile. The sounds of plasma and projectile firing quickly filled the otherwise quiet night as the first dozen humans climb up to the top.

Trion and Rayner were the first two up and fighting, quickly rushing to cover as eager Jackals shot at them. As time passed more and more humans began to pore in at seemingly unlimited numbers.

They didn't dread at this, in fact they reveled in it. More spoils for them at the end after all.

The humans moved up, taking ground and some casualties. Eager Jackals too oblivious of the strength in numbers rushed forward, only to be cut down by several rebels.

At this point, the rest of the ODSTs climbed their way to the top with Biggs and her soldiers following close behind.

The battle fell into a pattern of sorts; when enough rebels bunched up together they made a push forward, one or more fell of course but they succeeded in cutting down any Jackals between them and their new piece of cover, hold that position until enough people gathered there, then pushed forward again.

It was a costly maneuver that would only work against them in the long run, but it was one that made the greedy Jackals think twice about rushing them again.

Pierson and the marine sniper got to work suppressing and removing any Jackals armed with at least a marksmen rifle.

LT Briggs muscled her and her men toward the right while Staff Sergeant Kapra took the rest of his ODSTs toward the left.

Michel came up behind Rayner, Trion, and Deron (the latter joined up with them a few minutes ago) at the center.

"What's the plan here?" The Sergeant asked, crouching before taking a shot at a Jackal.

"We got to clear these bastards out." Trion replied without so much as looking toward the ODST. "Can't risk having the pilot or the civilians getting caught up in all this mess."

"How do we do that without all of us getting shot up too?"

Trion fired what was left in his centuries old magnum before spinning around to face the man. "We need a few men to play decoy and charge the enemy while the rest move to better firing angles." He said, reloading his gun.

"That hill over there seems suitable." Deron added in. He pointed to the pile of junk in question: It was a mostly round hill with plenty of makeshift firing positions to cover any bunkering down there.

Why the hell the Covies haven't taken it for themselves was beyond anyone there.

At that point, Rick charged forward to a junk plie closer to a trio of Jackals whom also used it for cover. Firing his SMG one handed to get their attention, the ODST lobbed a grenade at the pile, watched the explosive ricochet the way he planned it, and explode behind the alien freaks.

He slid past their still midair bodies, ejecting his spent mag and popping in a new one just before he stopped just before the junk cover. Rayner popped his head up and down, firing bursts of fire at more enemies beyond.

"Eager one, isn't he?" Trion said, despite not seeing what that ODST just did.

"That's one way of putting it." Michel replied with a slight sigh. "About that decoy. I'll like to volunteer."

"No need, I'll be leading that charge." Trion answered with a smile. "Sides, I think seeing you fall will only enrage you friend more."

"What?" Deron snapped around. "But Captain-"

"Don't deny me this time Deron." Trion turned and placed a hand on the side of the tan man's face. "The old should sacrifice themselves so that the young can see tomorrow, not the other way around."

"Sides, this war is gonna continue for a long time coming. I can feel it in my bones. Why should I ask you all to die when I won't even see another 10 years?"

"Captain..." Deron lowered his head, closing his eyes to hold back the tears forming up in the corners.

The Captain let out a few chuckles, slapping his knee just as much before activating a comms piece in his ear.

"Alright listen up you dogs! A few of us are gonna grab these vultures' attention while the rest of you stronghold that hill off to the left of my current position."

"Everyone over the age of 35, gather on my position. The rest of you wait for you chance, Commander Deron will lead you now." Trion let out a sigh before adding that last bit. As he spoke, the old man could feel the eyes of everyone of his subordinates, his family gazing at his with tearful eyes.

They knew as well as he how this would play out.

"One last order from me then; I don't care how you do it, but make sure you get your sorry asses and everyone else you care about off this planet. You bastards were the best motley crew an old bird like me could ask for. It was an honor, and a privilege to fight with you, my comrades in arms. My sons and daughters."

Captain Trion could feel a tear roll down the side of his cheek. He paused long enough to wipe it away before finishing with their signature phrase.

"For the liberation of our colonies."

Several sobbing Insurrectionists repeated that battle cry. Slowly, and with tears in their eyes, those over the age of 35 gathered around their captain.

These men and women were a mix of those whom fought Trion all those years ago during _Operation: CHARLEMAGNE_ and the first born sons and daughters of those soldiers.

They were some of the most loyal souls amongst those left behind. Each and every one of them would gladly die on their captain's order, and he knew it all too damn well.

All together they were about 60 or so strong, plenty enough for a suicide mission like this.

"You all know what I'm asking of you." Trion spoke, hefting his magnum up to his face. "We give our lives so the young ones have a chance for tomorrow! That said, you lot aren't allowed to die until you kill at least 5 of these alien bastards!"

The elder soldiers let out a cheer, preparing for their final charge. With their captain at the lead, the 60ish soldiers charged forward with a roar.

Plasma rounds lit up the night, concentrated towards these foolish humans. Several hit, yet despite several impacting on critical areas not a single one of these rebels fell.

These rebels returned fire, cutting through the surprised Jackals. Never before had they seen such determination from these weak, pathetic humans before. This defiant act, this refusal to back down and charge into certain death reminded the bird-reptilian creatures of the Sangheili.

And their hatred flared because of it.

As their numbers started to dwindle, the Jackals intensified their fire power. Now the Insurrectionists started to drop in handfuls, each letting out a final, dreadful scream.

Lieutenant Briggs, Sergeant Gowan and the rest of the Force Recon units did what the could to pull some of the fire off from their fortified location in a small, labyrinth like junkpile, but the Jackals remained solely focused upon the objects of their frustration.

Most of the survivors ran for cover, those that haven't rallied around Captain Trion.

He quickly moved his head from side to side, looking at the few dozen men and women surely about to die with him here.

With a nod, these few brave souls charged into plasma fire, beam and needle rounds.

Several Jackals charged these few humans, Energy Cutlasses in hand. Those that weren't mowed down by concentrated fire succeeded stabbing several humans. However, these humans grabbed onto these aliens tightly as their melee weapons were made of similar if not the same explosive material the Covenant Needle rounds were crafted from.

Explosions rocked the junkyard in succession, drowning out the sounds of battle for several long moments. The Jackals wasted no time, never pausing even for a second to morn the deaths of their more foolish companions.

Their society valued the concept of survival of the fittest, so long as they made a bounty of a profit it didn't matter how many of their kind fell.

Less of a split of the credits at the end after all.

Plasma grenades sored into the sky, landing among the rebel forces. The flowing explosions blind those near or away from the flashed for at least a few moments.

Ears ringing for those closer to the blasts, some even getting flash burns.

The Jackals moved in once the blast cleared, mowing down any humans still moving amongst those blown clear from the plasma grenades.

In the matter of a few short minutes, Captain Trion stood as the only survivor left at the front line.

He looked back at his men still hiding behind cover several paces behind him, then further back past the ODSTs watching him to his second Deron rallying the younger Insurrectionists at the hill Trion pointed out prior to all this.

At that moment, the tan man's eyes meet his own and immediately flooded with dread and sadness.

Trion turned back around, plasma rounds skimming passed his head as he readied for one final charge.

With his custom, revolving magnum in hand, Captain Trion, beloved surrogate father and grandfather, feared Insurrectionist, proud freedom fighter, and one of the most stubborn individual the infamous Colonel Robert Watts has ever meet, marched on forward for those he would leave behind.

He fired at the Jackals charging to meet him, taking down three before reloading six more shots. Just as he finished, a needle round shot clean through the old man's left shoulder.

Trion closed one eye, flinching at the pain, but otherwise continued forward. He unloaded his six rounds, reloaded, and fired all six again before a plasma round hit his right hand, burning the handle of his gun into his palm.

The old man let out a yell, but none the less remained undeterred as he reloaded once more.

Trion aimed at one Jackal rushing at him with an Energy Cutlass, blowing it's brains out. He fired two rounds at a Jackal armed with a Needle Rifle, downing the alien, then fired the rest of his rounds at a Jackal slowly moving towards him.

The rounds bounced harmlessly off the alien's shield, and as the old rebel started to reload the Jackal fired its Plasma Pistol as fast as it could into the human's chest.

Trion staggered back, rounds impacting on his chest. His limbs grew heavy, struggling to take even a single step forward or raise his firing arm one last time.

The Jackal stop firing at this point, mostly due to his Plasma Pistol overloaded from the rapid firing. It stared at the human, taking a slow step back as it's eyes narrowed unsure if these flesh bag will fall or not.

Trion aimed his magnum at the alien, arm trembling from the weight. His vision started to tunnel, his strength leaving him all too fast. The old man fell to a knee, and in that instant the entire battlefield seemed to grow still.

Breathing heavily, barely holding himself up on his one knee and arm, Trion grinned his teeth. With one last effort, the Insurrectionist struggled to his feet. He held his gun above his head, yelling with everything he had left to offer.

"Keep. Moving. FORWARD!"

Everything grew silent for the next few seconds. Time slowed down as Trion fell backward, an impact upon the ground that resonated in every humans' heart.

All the Insurrectionists around the fallen captain stared blankly at his body. The sounds of battle raging once more as the Jackals intensified their assault.

Those fortifying themselves on the junk hill gasped, shouted, or cried in shock or anger at the sight. Their beloved captain, the one guiding them though thick and thin, had fallen.

Lieutenant Biggs let out a low curse before barking orders at her men. The Force Recon units kept up their own attack, but all they managed to do was draw about a dozen Jackals their way.

The ODSTs rushed to engage the Covenant forces, either providing fire from afar or running toward the front line.

They knew that if everything grew to a standstill now, the remaining enemies will roll right over them. They had to spur these rebels into action or they will all die here.

Fortunately, there was no need.

A collective roar raged out from the Insurrectionists; one of sorrow filled fury. Each one, with tears in their eyes or howling with blind anger collectively stood up in near unison and charged at the foe who robbed them of the man many seen as a father figure.

They fired wildly at the Jackal horde with whatever the had left till their guns went dry, closing in on the alien force.

At this point, they didn't care about survival, they didn't care about living.

All they cared about was reaching the ones who did them wrong and making them wish they were never born.

The Jackals returned fire in kind, but this charge caught them off guard. At that moment, it seemed like they were being overwhelmed by an endless amount of humans and no matter how fast they fire, how many humans drop, it wouldn't matter.

As the first wave of Innies reach the Jackals, they took their empty weapons and used they as clubs, smashing the bird like creatures skulls, taking their weapons and using them against their next target.

It was like a scene straight from centuries long since past, from the many, many wars on Earth raged between humans.

A war of bloodshed.

Of complete disregard for life and one's safety.

A shining example of the true _savagery_ of man.

At this point, many of the remaining Jackals turned to flee. Bewildered and frightened by this unexpecting show of pure unadulterated rage.

Other, more veteran solders of their kind screeched to rally the brethren. They were the first ones gunned down by the wrathful force.

With another blood curdling cry, the rebels chased after the fleeing Jackals hitting them anywhere with anything they could get their hands on until the ground was littered with the smoking, crushed corpses.

When all was said and done, only 71 Innies remained standing. Their vengeance satisfied.

Rick Rayner let of a breath, hefting his weapon in the air. He and his fellow ODST had taken part in that intense, suicidal charge and half were helping mop up the remaining Jackals.

Michel appeared at his side, nodding at his comrade when the latter turned to see him.

"Messy work that." Michel said, glancing at the rebels still chasing down the last of the Covenant forces. "Help organize these... _heroes_ into a perimeter."

The ODST turned his head back in the direction of were he thought the Condor was hidden.

"Staff Sergeant Kapra called it in. The civilians and our pilot are in route." He looked back at Rayner. "I think we all agree that the last thing we need is our only ticket off this world taken from us after all this."

Rick nodded in response. He had no words, not yet anyway.

He was still in combat mode, too raw to talk and too filled with rage to try.

Vengeance had been served here, but it wasn't enough to satisfy his own.

It kept it calmer for now, but only for so long.

Vengeance was due.

And not even the Covenant in all their fury could stop him.

Damned if they try.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: In orbit around Eridanus II**

 **Time: 43 unit 22nd weekly cycle**

Shipmaster Cyr 'Kukami gazed upon this filthy human world. With his arms crossed behind the lower part of his back, Cyr wondered why the Forerunners choose to leave so many of their gifts on the vessel planets of these vermin?

Yes, the humans have migrated on this worlds _after_ the Forerunners graced these worlds long ago, yet the gods in all their wisdom should have clearly known that such unclean would desecrate their holy works?

Perhaps they purposely desired the faithful ample reasons to cleanse these heretics from the galaxy at the cost of so many wonderous gifts?

Perhaps they wanted to give the humans a chance to prove themselves against what the gods already knew?

The reasons were not known to this humble Shipmaster, and so he didn't choose to dwell on it. Besides it is best to not question the ancients' reasons too much anyway.

Such an act is bound to the path of heresy.

Cyr heard the heavy doors behind him hiss open, then shut once more. Footsteps followed suit; each caring weight of a soul giving great responsibility. From this, the Shipmaster knew that whomever approached him now was an officer of high rank.

It was one of his many gifts, to read such details from slight movements, sounds, and other such things about individuals.

This is one of the reasons why those whom truly knew Cyr grew to hate him.

Not that it mattered anyway, most of those people whom made such a mistake are dead.

In any case, he recognized these particular set of footsteps.

"Brother." Cyr spoke, letting out a sigh. He came up here to contemplate in peace, however seeing as his brother holds a rank comparable to his own Cyr could not simply order him to leave.

"Brother." The General Jala 'Kukami replied in kind, coming to a halt beside his brother.

In Sangheili society, even though the identity of their fathers are kept from them, -depending on which keep they belong to- Sangheili younglings are allowed to know who their siblings are. The idea behind this is to create a source of comradery, as well as a sort of rivalry to prove which is the better.

The latter had worked leaps and bounds for Jala and Cyr, as they have both kept pace with one another up the chain of command despite joining different branches of the military.

"A wonderous view, is it not?"

Cyr closed his eyes. His brother, always with the small talk. This was one of the many differences between the two siblings. Cyr was straight to the point, his brother liked to beat around the bush when it comes to casual conversations, and Cyr _hated_ it when his brother talked in such a matter.

The latter knew this fact fully well.

"Yes. It is and always shall be a glorious sight to see the heretics' worlds burn." Cyr answered, hinting at his annoyance. "My answer shall similarly be the same every time you ask, brother."

He turned his head to Jala. "Now, why have you come to see me?"

Jala shrugged his shoulders, smiling a little at his brother's suffering.

"I simply felt the need to remove myself from this world for awhile."

"Yes well, treading upon an unclean world tends to upset the very being of the faithful." Cyr turned his head back to the blackness of space. "Personally, my stomach turns every time I am forced to walk amongst such blasphemous vessels."

A few moments of silence past before the Shipmaster asked another question.

"And where is our illustrious Field Master Jot 'Kukami? Surely not aboard this vessel, else he would have accompanied you here."

"Uncle is still on the surface, overlooking the more tedious operations now that our victory is secure." Jala answered, lazily pointing his finger at the rough location of the holy dig site.

"Isn't that beneath someone of his stature?" Cyr asked, turning his head slightly. "Why would a Field Master due the duty of a Major or clerk?"

"To occupy his mind."

Cyr mouthed an "awe", scratching one of his mandibles. His mind was curious about why his uncle would need to be occupied for a moment, then reminded himself that Jala is a..."caring person."

Utterly disgraceful.

If Cyr was Jala's superior, he would have executed the abnormal Sangheili long ago.

Alas, Cyr wasn't Jala's superior, nor would the latter ever be executed so long as their uncle remained his superior.

Jot 'Kukami wasn't exactly like the average Sangheili either. He held much more tolerance to such acts than Cyr ever will.

It was something his nephew respected, and held distain for.

"Soon the humans shall all burn under the might of the Covenant." Cyr spoke after a few minutes of silence passed. "The vermin deserve to be cleansed by the faithful. In fact, death by holy fire is far too merciful for such creatures."

"Perhaps..." Jala rubbed his own mandibles. "Yet these humans are quite clever, and quite dangerous when backed into a corner. I do not believe we should underestimate them quite yet."

"You think to highly of them." Cyr said with a laugh. "Vermin are vermin. Nothing more."

A lingering silence hung between the two for several cycles until the general spoke once more.

"I shall take my leave now brother." Jala stated, turning to leave. "Until next we meet."

"Not too soon I hope."

Jala offered no reply as he left the observation deck. When the doors closed behind him, the General turned his head back before storming off down the hall.

Dealing with his brother was a great hassle, and he was sure Cyr felt the same. As much as they never wished to see each other again, fate always seemed to draw the pair back together.

One day perhaps, one of them will die in this war that will last far longer than anyone in the Covenant currently thought. Until them however, the two were seemingly stuck with one another.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 02:38 UNSC military time.**

"Stay calm! Keep single file please!" The Commissioner shouted through a small, portable megaphone as the civilians were being herded toward the Condor. "There is enough room for everyone and the wounded!"

As the civilians marched toward their ride off this planet, Rawley began her prefight check. Bowman sat in as copilot, helping were he could with what limited he remembered from other pilots he talked with but for the most part doing what Rawley told him to do.

The remaining police forces, including the techs and operators, formed a close perimeter around the dropship and civilians. Several dozen feet from them was a loose defensive perimeter formed from the surviving rebels, ODSTs and Force Recon units.

Rick Rayner stood beside Deron and Pierson. The latter sat atop a high point, scanning the area while the tan man leaned up against a pile of rubbish.

Commander Deron fiddled with a gun between his hands: It was Captain Trion's magnum, specifically a custom upgraded throughout the centuries. The grip was partly melted, and did have a few chucks of the elder's skin fused to it. Any normal person probably wouldn't even touch the weapon, but for someone whom knew the man all his life...

Rayner glanced at the rebel officer, felling sympathetic. It's never easy to lose someone you care for.

"Hey Sarg." Pierson called.

"Yeah?"

"It smells."

"We are in a junkyard."

"No, I mean my air filters are broken."

Rayner let out a laugh. "Sucks to be you then."

"Good to see you're back to being you too." Pierson said, turning his head directly to his friend.

Rayner paused for a few moments. Yeah, he calmed down for now. That last fight eased his anger a bit. It would resurface again of course, again and again until his vengeance is satisfied.

Still, Pierson was worried about it. He seen all too well what happens when Rayner looses himself in his rage. It made him feel like a dick for making Pierson worry, but there is nothing he could do about that now.

"Yeah. Me too." He said at last.

Minutes passed as the first of the civilians settled into the dropship. It seemed like they will manage to get them off world without incident.

"You hear that?" Pierson rose to his feet, head peaking up.

"Hear what?" Deron asked without removing his gaze from the heavy magnum.

Rick looked to the sky, scanning. It took a few moments, but he picked up what the marksmen had heard.

"Aw hell..."

"Phantoms!" Someone shouted as the sound of the alien craft grew louder and louder.

Three of the alien dropships appeared to the southeast, coming in fast and low. Everyone on the ground scattered for cover, however when the Phantoms began to slow and lay down cover fire as they dropped off their load of troops a few slow police officers and civilians were cut down by the heavy plasma rounds.

The first Phantom dropped off a force of 6 Elites; 5 Zealot class, 1 an all too familiar golden armored Elite, a dozen Grunts, and 6 Jackals. The second dropship had a similar force, only these Elites were a mix of Minor and Major class.

The third however, unleashed a pair of Hunters plus a handful of Grunts. Their presence put everything they fought for at risk.

With their troops unloaded, the Phantoms flew off into the night.

"Do we have any rockets?" Rayner asked.

"No, we used them all up." Deron answered. "Have plenty of grenades though."

"Get those with'em to form up with me." Rayner commanded, turning around to head off to a point away from the eyes of the Covenant forces.

As Deron gave out the order, a familiar voice called out in pure rage.

"HUMMMAAANNN!"

Rick stopped short, turning to the sight of a golden armored Elite with one arm in an ugly cast pointing at him. It grabbed it's sword with its good arm, and activated it with a roar.

"YOU WILL FALL BY MY BLADE!"

"Not this guy again." The ODST muttered.

"Looks like you have a fan." Pierson sneered.

"Eh, its tough being popular." Rayner shrugged.

* * *

Jot 'Kukami felt his hearts bound with utter joy at his fortune. Here, now, the human whom have dishonored him appeared before his every eyes alive and well!

The gods have graced him with chance, and he didn't plan on wasting this opportunity. To think, that after rushing a task force together to investigate in person the lost of the salvage team sent to this sector he would be blessed in such a manner!

"That human over there is my prey!" The Field Master shouted in Sangheili. "Slay as many of the others as the gods will us to, but note that if anyone dares try to kill that particular vermin, I will separate you limbs from you body, and mount your body on the hood of the dropship for all to see!"

The Unggoy yelled in fear over the threat, but otherwise everyone acknowledged the order, or at least showed they heard it.

The task force began to split into hunter-kill teams of 2 Sangheili, 3 Kig-Yar, and 6 Unggoy(4 teams of that configuration) and began to track down the poorly armored humans amongst the rubble. The Mgalekgolo pair simply stormed off into the thick of battle, thrashing their way though whatever stood in their path.

The remaining 3 Sangheili and handful of Unggoy rallied to their Field Master, following him as he ran towards his target. A pair of humans shot at them but with a few pots shots from his Zealot bodyguards forced the two into hiding.

The Sangheili blew passed the pair, leaving the Unggoy to deal with those two and headed down to an apparent assembly of humans heading into a transport. Most likely their means of escaping this doom world.

No matter, they will be dealt with afterward.

Humans dressed in their "enforcer" uniforms; pathetically train warriors whom seem to be only good for keeping the undisciplined masses in line and serve as good target practice for the Unggoy, open fire upon them.

Brave, but foolish.

Jot pointed at these humans, and his Zealots responded in kind.

They moved to engage, firing their Plasma Rifles at the humans interfering with his task. With that distraction dealt with, the Field Master refocused his efforts into finding the human he seeks.

He spotted the ODST round a corner off in the distance, Jot smiled as he rushed off to his prey. Rounding the same corner, the Field Master came nearly face to face with a different human armed with a shotgun.

In a quick motion, the Field Master slash the cumbersome weapon in two with a swift uppercut then kicked the human square in the chest. The fragile body flew several dozen feet before crashing against a pile of junk, red blood splattering against the waste as the body dropped.

Jot moved on after confirming the kill, yet he fell enough humans to know by now that they wouldn't survive such a blow. He spotted the human he sought once more rallying several of those poorly armored warriors.

These warriors threw their crude grenades at the Hunter pair. The explosives imploded upon the Mgalekgolo, doing little other than annoy the pair.

Still, these humans knew explosives are their only chance against the massive titans.

Before Jot could rush towards the group, his head staggered forward. Quickly, he turned around to find a human dressed in the "enforcer" armor standing three paces away.

This _nishum_ had black, short cut hair and matching eyes with a figure matching an elder Sangheili whom neglected his physical routine. He was armed with one of the small handguns these "enforcers" favored.

The human fired again and again, each shot aimed at the Field Master's head. Knowing where the vermin was aiming however, made it easy to block them with his Energy Sword.

As the human fired his gun wastefully, Jot took three steps forward, lowered his sword and thrusted it through the human's chest. The human let out its last pathetic breath as his eyes bulged in pain. He dropped the gun, falling into the rubbish and lost forever.

He lifted it high into the air, turning it with him as Jot moved toward the ODST he sought to slay.

As expected, the humans he rallied failed to take down a single Mgalekholo and now ran as the massive beasts chased them with a speed unexpected from their size. The human in question however, gathered with several other of their ODSTs. No doubt planning their next, clever move.

"Look human scum!" Jot called out to the group, holding the dead human up high. "This is the fate that awaits the rest of you!"

* * *

Rayner cursed, gazing at the dead form of the Commissioner prostrated high above by his killer's blade.

Kapra, Stone, Griffins and Antonia were gathered around their fellow ODST after fighting their way through the chaos around them. Most of the Covenant forces have been dealt with at a high cost to the Insurrectionist forces.

That said, the Hunters would still kill everyone if they don't deal with them soon.

Now the Golden Elite whom Rayner had wounded had come back with a vengeance.

As Kapra began to shout orders, a fourth Phantom appeared above the junkyard. Heavy plasma fire rained down as Grunts floated out of the dropship.

When a little over a dozen Grunts landed, two pairs of two rockets from different locations impacted the dropship's left engine. The ship let out a loud wine, then exploded in a big ball of plasma.

Debris rained down upon the Grunts below, crushing, setting them on fire, and otherwise causing panic amongst their ranks.

"I thought we didn't have any more rockets?" Rayner said, looking in disbelief.

"Oh dem ten tins nut no wat hit'in tem!" A voice shouted out. The ODSTs and the Golden Elite turned their heads towards the source of the voice.

Standing atop the largest pile of junk was a dark skinned man with long, dreaded black hair partly tied up in the top of his head.

He had glasses with thick frames, fingerless black gloves, grey work boots, dull lime green cargo pants with many, many pockets, a red sleeveless jacket atop a grey shirt, and had dog tags hanging off his neck.

In his hand was a MA5C Assault Rifle in one hand and a heavily modified Magnum strapped to his right leg.

"Oh me bredren, tun up da ting now! Make tem damn bloodclaat aleians regret tem romp wid humanitii!" This unknown man of clear Jamaican origin shouted, throwing his fist into the air.

A low roar shouted in reply, followed by the sudden appearance of 20 or so humans wearing clothing befitting outlaws mostly wielding MA5C.

These men and women charged down the junkpile, engaging the few Covenant forces that remain between themselves and Rayner's group beyond.

Not one person knew were these new arrivals came from, but the help was welcome.

And with their appearance revealed a new opportunity. One that may provide a means for all of them to make it off this rock in one piece.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 02:51 UNSC military time.**

Lieutenant Briggs ordered her forces to cut across the battlefield and assist the LZ.

Three Zealot Elites were reeking havoc among the cops guarding the only available craft off this rock. Veteran, driven soldiers against basically poor trained militia. The result is obvious.

Her men were split before to maximize their efforts to cover the Innies playing a dangerous game of hide and seek with the other Covies.

Now, with the help of Kapra's team, most of them have died. That bit with the Phantom coming in and exploding helped quite a bit by creating a distraction so the Force Recon units could move undisturbed.

Nearing the LZ from the left side, Brigg linked up with 6 members of her unit. The other 6, lead by Sergeant Major Gowan, approached from the right.

Briggs's group had reach the high ground that made up half the circumference of the junk clearing around the Condor when Gowan's voice came over the comms.

" _Lieutenant! We have a problem._ "

"What is it?" The LT snapped, giving silent orders to her men.

" _There's a rather pissed off golden Elite chasing around most of the ODSTs on our side. Bastard's smart too. Have to deal with him before we can link up_."

Briggs cursed. Already, she have to work with half her original strength. Well she can count on the police, or what's left of them, to help distract the Zealots. Hell, they been through much worse with less and look where they are now.

"You can make it work. You always do Gowan."

" _Was that a complement, sir?_ "

"Don't get cocky now." Briggs said with a laugh. "You better live through this Sergeant Major!"

" _Ha, don't underestimate me._ "

"See you on the other side."

Gowan didn't reply, probably springing to action against the mentioned split-jaw.

Briggs's subordinates split between a sniper team and an assault force. The sniper team headed left further along the rim, settling down once they found a good field of fire and began calling out where exactly the three Zealots were.

Not that it was hard to figure out, given the bodies, plasma fire, and screams.

The assault team, lead by Briggs, ran off to relieve the police officers ahead of them. Civilians blew passed the bewildered cops, all of whom were trying to get a clear shot at the Elites charging at them.

Most of those that held their ground barely got a shot off before the Zealots mowed them down. Those that survived quickly feel back toward the Condor where the remaining cops rallied.

That's the moment when Brigg's team hit the aliens hard, opening fire as they ran toward them. Out of the three Zealots, two of them turned towards the approaching marines.

One was bleeding from its right eye, the arm on the same side limp and bloodied. It threw aside his Plasma Rifle and activated an Energy Sword.

The other seemed to move with a limp in it's right leg, yet managed to keep nearly equal pace with it's comrades.

The more wounded Zealot rush forward as its companion returned fire upon the humans, catching one marine in the chest.

A sniper round rang out, blowing the Elite's hand off and tossing the Plasma Rifle far from reach. The latter turned around just in time to catch a bullet to the face, bits exploding up and out as the sniper turned his aim to the wounded, sword wielding freak.

That Zealot closed in on another marine and cut through her Battle Rifle. She jumped back, avoiding most of the following swing that cut clean through her chest plate.

The sniper fired, putting a round clean through the Elite's back, but the damn thing refused to do more that stagger forward. Briggs and the other Force Recon member tackled the alien, knocking it down with them.

Briggs quickly pulled out her sidearm and blasted her entire mag into the Zealot's face in before it even had time to blink.

She spat in the bloody remains before standing up with her subordinate. "How's that taste huh? Fuckin split-lips!"

Briggs and the other marine hustled over to their other comrade on the ground. She let out a painful growl as two lifted her up off the ground and hustled toward the Condor.

The kid Bowman, stood to the side of the ramp. He was covering the last to the civilians as they ran on through and personally put the last three round burst into the last Zealot threatening the evac.

"That's the last civilian Rawley!" He called back. "How much room we looking at?"

"Enough to get you, the cops, and a few others onboard." The pilot replied. "Now get everyone moving before more trouble shows up!"

With a smile, Bowman called the dozen remaining cops to load up. Once the last loaded up, that is when the trio of Force Recon marines came into view.

"Sniper team, pack up and move! Bus is leaving!" Briggs shouted into the comms channel. As the Sniper Team acknowledged the order, the LT tried to raise Gowan. When the latter didn't come in after the third attempt, she started to fear the worse.

Briggs couldn't even confirm it either without leaving behind another of her men.

She bit her lip. the LT hated leaving people behind but what choice did she have?

Bowman waited till the trio were nearly at the ramp before heading inside to act as copilot. By the time Briggs and the others made it inside, the Sniper Team caught up and followed close behind.

Briggs handed the wounded marine off to the spotter before swinging back around to take one last look outside. Aside from the sounds of battle off to her left, the only thing that greeted the LT were bodies.

With a _tisk_ , she pressed the door control for the ramp and headed deeper in.

"Get us the hell out off this dirtball, airhead!" LT Briggs shouted at Rawley. The latter nodded in compliance, firing up the Condor's engines, bringing the bird up, and out toward the planetary atmosphere.

It took a few minutes before the dropship broke through and into space.

Rawley, already spinning up the Slipspace drive, took a moment to look at her surroundings. The planet Eridanus II was half ablaze, burring my Covenant plasma fire still being rained down by their ships in planetary orbit.

This planet, like dozens of others before, fell to the onslaught of the Covenant. Another victim of war, another world rendered inhabitable by all.

If the alien alliance wasn't driven by religious fever, you would think they would be smarter than to simply render a world such as this completely useless.

But they were, and they are.

Regardless of how this war went, whether humanity ends up eradicated or surviving against the odds one undeniable truth remained.

The galaxy will forever remain scared by this war, and regardless of the outcome everyone will suffer.

Once everything had been spooled up, calculated, and ready, Rawley punch the Condor into Slipspace and as far away from the Covenant forces as they could.

Away toward another day alive in a war that seems to have no end in sight.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 02:54 UNSC military time.**

The Golden Elite charged at the ODSTs soon after the other unknown reinforcements arrived. Kapra and his men scattered as the split-jaw barreled though towards Rayner.

"So you want an encore huh?" The latter yelled, firing his SMG. The Elite moved its sword in front of it, deflecting most of the shots. Griffins and Stone fired bursts at the alien, careful not to hit their fellow ODST in the process.

Despite their best efforts, the Elite's shields held by the time it reached Rayner. The Elite opened with a straight thrust, Rayner jumped to the right side and caught the bad end to a kick to the chest.

The squid-head laughed as the ODST crashed into the ground.

"That is but the start!" It roared, lunging at Rayner before the others ODSTs could concentrate their fire. Rounds pinged off the Elite's shields from the right, popping them as it jumped out of the line of fire.

Gowan and 5 other marines rushed towards it, firing as the alien retreated into the rubble. Gowan and one other marine rushed to Rayner, helping him up as the other three established a perimeter.

"Appreciate the help." The ODST said once he got to his feet.

Gowan gave a nod, then sent a report to his LT. Apparently, the Force Recon units planned on approaching the Condor from two sides and deal with the Zealots still engaged there.

After the sergeant finished speaking, an explosion of blue-white plasma appeared off to the right. Where Kapra and his squad should be.

Rick called out to the Staff Sergeant, relieved with the man responded soon after.

" _Damn Grunt came out of nowhere, running at us with plasma grenades. Antonia got the bastard but I don't think-_ "

Kapra cut himself off as what sounded like plasma fire ran out.

" _Goddamn Zealot plus backup appeared! Sorry Rayner, but we'll keep these guys from joining up with the Gold Bastard!_ "

Damn, Rick was hoping the could pin the Elite from both sides. "Looks like it's just us." The ODST said to Gowan, of whom the latter nodded.

"A little squid hunting is what we Force Recon specialize in."

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 02:52 UNSC military time.**

A scavenger in charge of three separate crews, big bossman Connor hefted his MA5C up toward the sky. With a laugh, he watched his men (and women) go to help these poor human souls they found by chance.

You see, Connor made his living salvaging battlefields and doomed worlds. One specie's apocalypse was another man's payday, and the UNSC paid BIG MONEY for some of the equipment he managed to save.

And for that he couldn't get a good price for, his connections on the black market usually got him a price more agreeable for his accounts.

Usually.

That said, it wasn't unheard of that his crew find survivors on the ravaged worlds they plunder. There is a code of honor among scavengers, one that made them duty bound to help those they can. And get paid in the process.

After his crew scouted out the area, reporting the firefight between the big bad Covenant and a mix of Insurrectionists and UNSC forces Connor had a choice to make.

Either continue with the original plan and salvage what they can find, maybe risking going down there anyway to take from the fallen or risk their own hides saving their fellow humans.

After Connor took a look himself and saw these people where helping out the last normal people left on the planet his choice became clear.

That, and the possible award for rescuing bad ass ODSTs satisfied his business mind, so it was worth getting a little bloodied. His crew unanimously agreed, both for morals and money.

And so, with the gear they accumulated over the years of the war, the salvagers opened fire upon the alien threats before them. To begin with, there weren't many left alive anyway, but the big ol' Elites were a threat no matter the number.

That, and the giant Hunters thumping their way towards them.

There were two among Connor's men with SPNKR launchers and an additional case of rockets. They already used one case on the Phantom overhead before, and while they always wanted to salvage one of them the damn things were far too fragile when it comes to trying to knock them down without exploding into a huge ball of plasma fire.

One was on the far side of the hill they descended from, a wise move on Connor's part, both to maximized their fields of fire and insure that both launchers aren't taken out in one hit.

The other operator stood a few feet down from Connor, trying to angle a good shot on one of the Hunters. Connor slid down to his subordinate, slapping the man's shoulder a few times once he closed in.

"Come Hamma'head, wi go taken dem from da left wayz over in here."

Hammerhead was a big, dumb looking brute of German decent who's looks have often made other underestimate the actually smart man that he truly is. Which is why he didn't waste the last two rockets on some long shot like some trigger happy asshole.

"Ja got it bossman." He said, hefting the launcher along as Connor guided them further down the junk mountain. They ended up close enough to see most of the details on the massive Hunter pair.

The two were firing at a mix of scavengers and Insurrectionists, most of them did the smart thing and hid behind whatever cover they could. From even this distance, Connor and Hammerhead could feel the tremers from the massive fuel rod cannons as they blasted and melted the junk their targets hid behind.

Hammerhead took a knee, aiming at the front most Hunter. "Perfect." He said, satisfied.

"Nut a problem mi bredren." Connor slapped the big guy's shoulder once again. "Mak sur dem die real nice nice yeah?"

Hammerhead grunted in response then pulled the comms set attached to his miner helmet closer to his mouth. "Hey Jackhammer, you in position?"

" _Yeah, got a good sight over the whole battlefield._ " Jackhammer replied.

"Good, aim at the front most Hunter. Fire first, if it dodges I get him from behind."

" _Yokai, wait one_."

A rocket shoot from the top of a small spire of junk, screaming down toward the front Hunter. The alien pieced its head up, roaring at the incoming ordinance. It jumped to the side, turning its back to where Hammerhead lay moments before the rocket impacted on the surface.

Without missing a beat, Hammerhead fired at the exposed rear of the massive alien. The round hit, the Hunter let out a screech that sounded like a beast muffled by wet rubber and fell.

The massive shield held the giant up partially, causing the scavenger to worry. Could one rocket not have been enough?

Connor held his hand in front of the launcher, deterring his subordinate from wasting the last rocket he had.

The Jamaican took two steps forward, brought up his rifle, and fired a quick burst into the creature's exposed back. Aside from the orange blood that gushed out from the massive worms hit, the Hunter remained still.

"It dye." He stated, lowering his weapon. "Maybe wi call yu Wormslayer now eh big man?"

A roar filled with rage and sounding of wet leathery fabric echoed amongst the sounds of battlefield. The source: the remaining Hunter filled with unrelenting fury of the lose of its bond brother.

"Now wi kill dem ting eh?"

Connor slid down to the ground level, rushing for the Hunter which any sane person who know about them would never attempt. Unless they were a Spartan of course, but most don't know they exist quite yet.

"Jackhammer! Fire in front of the alien before bossman gets squished!"

" _Yokai! Best tell him to take a step back!_ "

"You know how he is, once he get's an idea in his mind..." Hammerhead aimed his launcher at the Hunter, tracking it as it rushed towards Connor. Jackhammer fired first, as expected, only this time the Hunter didn't see it coming.

The German fired his rocket, expecting the giant to see this one. The Hunter stopped itself, even with Connor firing and cursing at the thing to piss it off it knew better than to keep charging forward into death.

And that is why Jackhammer fired first.

As the Hunter jumped back to dodge the second rocket, the first meet it head on. The alien screamed as the colonies inside the suit of armor that made it's very being died. The suit of armor drifted forward into the second rocket, which imploded on it for good measure.

As the remains settle upon the ground, Connor lead a cheer with the rest of his men and the rebels around followed.

A series of "That's what you get!" and "The big ones fall like all the rest!" rang out as well.

A few moments later, Jackhammer's voice ran out on the scavenger's comms channel.

" _The Covies are turning tail!_ " He reported. " _Little bastards think they can get away!_ "

"Let dem run! Fi dem know now not tu mess wit dis busnass!" Connor roared, throwing his arms in the air in victory. "Now mi broddas and sistas, go get all dem UNSC un rebels an get dem off tis rock now!"

"Yes bossman!" His subordinates replied with glee, springing to action.

Some worked to guide the Innies there to the ships they had waiting nearby while others formed teams and searched for other survivors.

While it seemed like all the Covenant were dead or running, that doesn't mean there could be some hiding away in this maze of junk.

That said, it appeared like all the Elites are dead, and most of the Jackals and Grunts. I mean, all those aliens run forward into battle right? So why would any of those big bastards still be hiding?

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: Eridanus II**

 **Time: 03:11 UNSC military time.**

"Shit..." Stone said, taking a knee. Kapra nodded in silent agreement. They had a hell of a time dealing with the handful of Covenant that slipped through the main battlefield. They were veteran soldiers, had to be given the trouble the gave the ODSTs.

Kapra's squad managed to deal with the Grunts, but the Zealot Elite managed to get passed them. It probably linked up with the Golden Elite by now.

A plasma grenade exploded behind them, followed by the screams of one or two humans.

Kapra waved his team to follow as he rushed toward the area in question. Rayner, Gowan, and another marine were firing at something the Staff Sergeant couldn't see from this angle. A third marine was trending to a fourth missing a leg. A fifth lay with his hands covering his stomach, mouth foaming up with blood. From the wound in his chest, Kapra could tell the guy wasn't gonna make it.

Before Kapra or any of his squad could ask what happened, Sergeant Michel appeared with several of those new unidentified friendlies in toe. Two of them rushed over to help the wounded, but most they could do for the one is stop the bleeding and the other ease his passing.

Michel approached Kapra, Rayner and Gowan formed up soon after, the forward cursing as the latter reloaded his gun.

"Bird's gone. We need to leave." Michel said matter of fact like. He gestured to the rough looking man beside him. "These guy and his friend are scavengers. He says they can get us off this rock. All of us."

"Shit. What where you waiting for?" Gowan replied.

"Had to deal with those walking tanks first." The scavenger; a man with a black beard that covered his entire lower face, a red jacket with a light blue undershirt, and grey sweat pants with matching boots and gloves, replied with a smirk.

"Can't have those things shooting at us from the back."

"More like rolling over us." Rayner cut it.

"Right, well they're not. Most of the Covenant have scattered and I rather get out of this junkyard before more show up." Michel stated. "So lets help gather the others and get the hell out of here."

Kapra agreed, sending Stone and Griffins to secure the way forward. Everyone else followed the scavengers back the way they came with Rayner and Gowan bringing up the rear.

As the group started to gain some group, Rick turned back to where the Golden Elite and his Zealot bubby disappeared.

"Hey asshole!" He shouted, pointing one particular finger up in the air. "Since you are so interested in me, you best not forget my name!"

"It's Rick Rayner, you damn squid face! Remember that, as it's the name of the human who will kill you next time we meet!"

The ODST started to turn around when he heard a reply he didn't quite expect.

"And it is best you remember my name! For I am the Sangheili who will regain my honor by killing you! Field Master Jot 'Kukamai, remember _that_ name human!"

Rayner let out a laugh, then ran off to join the others. An Elite with a goal of vengeance of his own. How amusing.

* * *

Jot smashed his good fist into the ruined frame of some human vehicle, furious at this turn of events.

He failed, again, to take the life of one whom shamed him so.

He was unfit to be Field Master, unworthy of calling himself Sangheili and a blasphemer for ruining this second chance blessed upon him by the gods!

Oh how many in a similar situation would fall on their own sword for this humiliation. Yet that alone wouldn't be enough to satisfy his anger. Yes, he could die preserving what little honor he had left but Jot knew better that to settle for that.

This was about vengeance. About settling the score.

On that note, Jot was glad that particular human, that Rick Rayner was alive.

For as his son had said, so long as this human lives he will have another chance to get his revenge.

With only one subordinate at his call, Jot and the Zealot withdrew from the battlefield. The two called in a dropship to pick them up once they were a fair distance away.

As the vessel took the pair up and away, Jot took a vow to mark himself in the traditional way to devote himself toward his goal. To cross the symbol of devotion and retribution upon his shameful wound to show all why he hasn't taken his own life.

Like the skilled kadions of the past, he would devote himself toward the singular goal of slaying the one whom stole his honor and savor every moment as the deed is carried out.

* * *

 **Year: 2530**

 **Location: In orbit around Eridanus II**

 **Time: 03:18 UNSC military time.**

Rayner let out a sigh of relief, sliding down the wall of the cargo bay he and twenty other survivors shared. They, along with the others, were split between two _Bactarian_ -class freighter and some longer, custom made ship none of the others have ever seen before.

Rayner, along with the bulk of the survivors, rode in the latter transport as it had far more room than the others. It wasn't comfy, but at least they were alive.

The only other people the ODST knew by name was Commander Deron, whom managed to make it through with only a few dried blood stains and dirt marks on his entire person and Rayner's best friend Pierson, whom sat next to him.

Deron still held onto Caption Trion's magnum, hell he probably never let it go since he picked it up.

The door to the cargo bay opened, revealing the leader of this band of scavengers.

"Wi all good in here now yea?" Connor asked with a wide smile. "It not be much, but mi vessel can offer much for te right price. Not that wi hang you out ta dry now, no no wi goin do this right now."

"By right I mean you're going to bring us back to UNSC controlled space?" Pierson asked, drawing the eyes of the rebel soldiers.

"Not right emway, mi group be wantin to go un cashing in now yeah? Wi did gettin ta good haul before wi go save your sorry hides yeah? So wi makin the pit stop first before wi send yi all backin the fight with them bloodclaat Covenant or back to securren dem freedom. Whatever den works."

"And where exactly are we going?" Deron asked, rising to his feet.

"Wi headin ta tha one place mi bi callin home for ta past decade." Connor answered, studying the man. "A seaspool where all dem scum of da eart' go to do busnise."

"A planet dem all callin Gilgamesh."

* * *

 **And here ends another entry to Vengeance!**

 **I gotta say, damn! This is the longest entry I have ever written ever.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this, especially Connor and my attempts to writtin te words a Jamican man ben speakin dem.**

 **Oh it's gonna be fun later down the road I assure you.**

 **That said, I know in the last entry I said that I wouldn't focus on this story till one of my other mains are done, but I felt inspired in the Halo ways and I honestly wanted to do at least the first chapter here just to establish how the gang gets off Eridanus II.**

 **Also FYI, the Covenant never fully glassed this planet for some reason (one of which I hinted at in this entry) for now however, I shall leave things as they are till I can truly focus on this story once more.**

 **As always, any questions feel free to ask in a review and I shall answer to the best of my abilities without spoiling my plans for the future.**

 **Thanks and have a nice day!**


End file.
